


Finding Their Way

by Kalorii



Series: Kalorii's FF7 A/B/O AU [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alpha Rude, Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Emotional bonding, Exhaustion, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Torture, Impregnation, Intersex, Intersex Cloud Strife, Intersex Reno, Knotting, M/M, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Tifa Lockhart, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Swearing, Tattoos, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, omega reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: As things calm down in the world around them, Cloud and Reno continue to seek where their very different lives will go. Cloud continues to seek answers about himself and whether he'll ever conceive again. Reno struggles to find a balance between his heart and his mind, both of which tell him very different things. Sometimes it seems as though focusing on one's personal problems is more trouble than trying to save the world.Continuation of Seeking the Normal and Always Two Choices.
Relationships: Rude/Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Kalorii's FF7 A/B/O AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746631
Comments: 50
Kudos: 70





	1. The More Things Change...

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, I've finally gotten to the point where I can post this. The work is complete and it's a long one.
> 
> As you can tell from the description, there's more of a focus on the personal struggles of Cloud and Reno in this one. If you're looking for over-the-top drama, you're going to be disappointed this time, I'm afraid. I like dealing with more domestic situations at times and I felt that it was time for these two to have that side explored. Nothing stays chaotic forever, after all.
> 
> Chapters are alternating, so the first chapter starts with a Cloud POV while the second comes from Reno's. I felt this worked better together than it did as two separate fics with confusing crossover. As per usual, you'll have to put up with my meandering writing tendencies. I do a lot of mixing of canons and headcanons, but much of what's touched on was established earlier in the other parts of the series.
> 
> That's enough from me for now. Thank you all for continuing to read my silliness. I appreciate it immensely!

Cloud sat anxiously as he waited for his appointment with the doctor. It’d been enough time between the birth of Fenrir to consider getting what was going on with him looked at. He felt fine, great even, but he wanted to know if he’d ever have a heat cycle again. That alone would give him hope to have another child.

“Mr. Strife?”

He hopped up from his seat, Fenrir in his arms as he went into the room where the doctor was waiting. She smiled as she saw them, gesturing for Cloud to sit down in the chair in front of her desk. Since they’d gotten a hospital built, things had definitely improved health-wise in Kalm.

“Good afternoon to you both,” Doctor Marisa Irvin greeted.

“You wanted to see me?” Cloud prompted.

The doctor pressed her lips together as if she’d feared that they would get right down to business. She spread her hands apart on the desk. “After extensive tests and observations, I’m afraid I can’t tell you when or if you will ever return to having a heat cycle. That you conceived without one at all is, quite honestly, a miracle.”

Feeling his heart drop into his stomach, Cloud slumped back in his chair. “Was it really that off?”

Marisa nodded sadly. “Your system is incredibly unique and it’s been difficult to explain to the techs what they’ve seen. Everything _seems_ intact in a logical way, but it doesn’t behave or read in any way we’ve ever experienced before.”

“How did I end up with Fenrir, then?” Despite his sadness, the way his son smiled and bounced on Cloud’s knee as his name was spoke made Cloud smile as well.

“If we believed in the divine, definitely through a miracle. From a scientific standpoint, it was a collection of happy coincidences that led to you and your Alpha copulating at just the right time.” She adjusted her glasses with a soft sigh. “It’s not impossible for you to have another baby, but you’ll be relying on luck more than anything.”

Having spent the past two months dealing with clinical terms that had once made him feel strange, now Cloud didn’t even blink at them. “I’d take a guess that the usual timeframes are still intact,” he muttered. “Which means it’s too soon to even try.”

Marisa nodded once. “Yes, that’s a safe assumption. Nothing has suggested you’ve been fertile in recent months.” She paused as she flipped through the file she had in front of her. “Do you remember having a time where you simply felt different before you knew you were pregnant?”

Laughing softly, he shook his head. “I don’t think so. That was over a year ago already. If I did, we were still in our, uh, ‘newlywed’ phase,” Cloud admitted.

Not that they didn’t still go at each other like that. It’d simply become a trickier thing to do considering Cloud’s tendency to be too loud. If there was even a small chance that they could get lucky again, he was going to take it from now on.

A knowing smile touched the doctor’s face. “I see. If you want my opinion, there must be a cue that was missed. You’re both still young and clearly in love. I wouldn’t rule out the chance you’ll have another child in the future.”

“It’s just harder to tell when that’s an option,” he said, sighing softly.

Humming gently, Marisa reached for a card and jotted down a date and time. She held it out for Cloud to take. “I understand it’s a way’s off, but it should be around the time you could be fertile again. It would be easier to see what’s going on then.”

Taking the card with a nod, he said his farewells and left the doctor’s office. It wasn’t news he wanted to hear, but definitely something he needed to hear. Technically, it wasn’t all negative as he’d already essentially accepted that he wouldn’t be “normal” in that regard. However, there was no harm in seeing if he was wrong. Fenrir was proof that even he had no idea what was going on with his body at the best of times.

He received warm greetings as he entered the security building. Things had calmed down somewhat since what had happened with New Wall Market nearly three months before. It wasn’t that New Wall Market was calm or tame by any stretch of the imagination, but they had enough to cover the place at the moment.

Cloud slipped into the office, Fenrir eagerly looking to Zack before he was handed off. He gave Zack a quick kiss before he leaned against the wall behind his lover’s desk. “Thought I’d pop in since we were in the neighbourhood.”

“The hospital is on the other side of town,” Zack said, flashing an amused smile at his Omega. He looked over to Tseng and Freya, the latter shrugging with a slight laugh. “I’d ask you what the verdict is, but we don’t need everyone in our business.”

“Not bad, just not conclusive.” It was vague enough that no one but they would be able to figure out what was being spoken of. “I have another appointment in a few months.”

There was surprise and hope in their bond and Zack leaned in to rub noses with his son. “Better than I expected.”

Tseng cleared his throat and shuffled some papers in front of him. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but there is still the matter of new rumours coming out of New Wall Market.”

Great, it seemed like even thinking about the place had caused more trouble. “Nothing bad, I hope,” Cloud said.

Freya hummed softly. “It’s hard to say. The whole place is still a powder keg waiting to go off. Small factions have formed to try and gain the upper hand and everyone is vying for power.” She turned her attention back to Tseng. “Reno and Rude have gone to look after one of the more troublesome factions. On the surface, they’re less a threat and more an annoyance.”

“Why would they choose to go for that rather than the one that has certainly been more vocal?” Tseng asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

“Vocal versus violence. They might be a lower threat, but they’ve caused the most bloodshed,” Freya explained. “Mostly, they want to know if we should intervene sooner rather than later. The chance that they’ll be the ones to win the war isn’t exactly zero.”

Zack ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. “And if they do win, we’ll just have a slaughterhouse on our doorstep.” Peering at Tseng, Zack managed a smirk. “I’d think you’d trust Reno’s judgement by now. The guy works himself down to the bone for you.”

After Reno had weakened the bond he had with Rude, things had changed ever so slightly. There were times when Cloud could tell that the other Omega’s heart wasn’t entirely into his job. Whether it was due to the bond or not, he wasn’t sure. He was sure that the Turk was likely questioning what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

“I trust him implicitly, but he has a habit of going rogue now and then these days. I think realizing he’s finally free from Shinra’s orders and only answering to us has made him slip his leash,” Tseng said, chuckling softly. “Even with an Alpha beside him, Reno goes to the beat of his own drum.”

“He wouldn’t be Reno if he didn’t,” Cloud said.

Even though the two had started off with a sort of personal rivalry, Cloud had a quiet respect for his fellow male Omega. He’d gone for years completely denying his instincts and took the first step to accepting them. It’d only be a matter of time before he finally decided to move onto a larger, rewarding part of his life.

“Back to the matter at hand, I see two concerning factions on this report. Wall Market has always followed the money, but anything could happen.” Tseng marked the two off and lingered over one of them. “If we go simply by cash flow, there’s an old collector that seems to be angling himself to be the source of power.”

Freya looked particularly troubled by this fact, but she shook her head. “He’s an old man, but he has money to hire loyal bodyguards.”

Tipping his head to one side, Zack finally looked up from quietly talking to Fenrir. “You’ve got some suspicions about this guy?”

She nodded once. “He’s not exactly just a collector of fine art. He collects everything and anything. Elena put out some feelers to old contacts that have yet to report back, but one did mention that the old guy’s even collected humans.”

Cloud felt a shiver go down his spine as he took in the implications. “Do you think he was the one who tried to buy Reno at the auction house?” he asked.

“I’m almost positive he has to be.” Freya made a face of distaste, a soft growl in the back of her throat. “He’s hard to track which is why it’s taking us so long to get information on him.”

“Have you told Reno of your suspicions?” Tseng asked.

As Freya shook her head, Cloud let out a breath. “I wouldn’t until you’re sure. You know how he gets when he feels like he’s got a score to settle.” Pushing off the wall, he moved to sit on the edge of Zack’s desk instead. “Even if their bond is back, I don’t doubt that he’ll go after the collector himself.”

Out of everything, Cloud felt that was Reno’s next big challenge. He’d lived as a Turk for longer than Cloud had been in Shinra’s infantry, but even Zack had a hard time letting go of SOLDIER. Remembering how that had also been a sticking point for the other Omega, he was sure that Reno would be talking with him soon enough.

A gentle laugh filled the room and Freya smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t think being a Turk would be so eventful since Shinra’s gone.” She held up her hands at Tseng. “Not complaining, I’m glad I have a job. It’s surprising to see that the world hasn’t changed all that much.”

That was actually a grim way of looking at things. It’d been about two years since everything that had happened and to think that they could always be on the verge of having the world slip into chaos again was frustrating. No matter how much Cloud tried to play happy home, the outside world was always knocking at their door. It was his “normal”, he supposed.

“You should know that it won’t take long for word to reach Reno. He’s still your second, so he’s going to want to read those files sooner or later,” Zack said.

“His ears must be burning off by now,” Cloud chuckled.

Giving an uncharacteristic smile, Tseng nodded lightly. “I feel that I will be relying more on Rude to talk some sense into him. I doubt they’ve noticed that their dynamic has changed somewhat. Much like yourself and Zack, the shared bond provides some form of equilibrium that wasn’t there before.”

Zack snorted, looking down at Fenrir briefly before he looked up to Tseng. “I don’t think that Cloud’s as off the wall as Reno could be emotion-wise. Personally, I don’t envy Rude for that.”

“It’s the opposite for us,” Cloud chimed in, grinning as he saw Zack’s surprised look. “Don’t give me that. Sometimes you can throw six emotions at me at once. I don’t blame you, but it was still shocking to find out someone from SOLDIER could be so undisciplined.”

As if on cue, there was irritation, amusement, and a jumble of other emotions in their bond. Eventually, he also felt a reluctant agreement as Zack shrugged with a grumble. He had a feeling there would be a proper reckoning when they were at home alone. Not that they could truly go at it with Fenrir so close, but they had their ways.

Tseng laughing made Freya, Cloud, and Zack look at him before he settled to a soft chuckle. “My apologies. I’ve mentioned it to only one person before, but working in a light-hearted environment has changed a lot more than you would think. There was no room for such discussion or amusements in Shinra.”

“’Light-hearted’ despite all of the situations we’ve all been through over the past few months,” Cloud said, rolling his eyes. “I understand what you mean, though.”

“Levity in adverse times can do wonders,” Tseng said with a nod.

Cloud looked over to Fenrir who was quiet. He smiled softly, gathering his son up into his arms. “I think it’s nap time for someone. I’d love to stay longer, but I’d rather not have a cranky baby later today.”

Before he could move away too far, Zack pulled Cloud down into a kiss. “We’ll ‘talk’ about my emotional discipline later,” he murmured against Cloud’s lips. Letting him go, Zack gave his Omega a sly grin. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

A gentle shiver went up Cloud’s spine and he didn’t even try to hide his anticipation. Even if the world wanted to throw as much chaos their way as it possibly could, they had a way to balance things out. “I’ll take care of dinner,” he said as he left the office.

Maybe one night he’d find a babysitter, too. He needed to cut loose sooner rather than later.


	2. Planning Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching over to Reno. Gives you a bit of an idea of what this fic has. A lot of characters talking about their futures and how strange their lives are now that they're not filled with so much outside conflict. Their lives will never be perfect, but nothing ever is.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Reno reached up to idly rub at his bonding tattoo. Even weeks after it’d finally returned to full strength, he savoured the feelings in it. According to Rude, Reno himself still was prone to having wild emotions, but he said he preferred it that way. It apparently didn’t bother him as much as the Omega had thought it would.

“I’m surprised the boss didn’t call me to jerk my chain,” he muttered as he walked through the security building.

“He should trust your judgement by now.”

Shrugging and letting out a noisy sigh, Reno cast his steel blue eyes to his lover. “Lately? Not sure. Wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t, but it’s not like I’ve lost my nerve or anything.” He frowned as he looked at the developed pictures. “These guys are no joke.”

Rude hummed softly. “It’s better to take the more violent faction out now. Considering what we’ve seen, I doubt Tseng is going to complain.”

The two entered the office and Reno took his usual spot in front of Tseng’s desk. He tossed the pictures he had along with a full report that he’d spent at least two hours on. Even if his emotions were still chaotic, the meditation had paid off in more ways than one.

“Didn’t mean to go AWOL, but you can see why we did.”

Mutely, Tseng picked up the pictures and looked at them. His lips pressed together into a thin line as he saw what the two had seen. Mutilation, obvious murder, all of it conducted in the backrooms and side streets of New Wall Market.

“All of them are associated with rival factions in one way or another,” Rude explained. “We need to stop assuming that New Wall Market is going to mirror the Wall Market we once knew.”

Looking oddly troubled for a moment, Tseng nodded. “Excellent work. I will admit that I was curious why you chose this faction out of all of them to look into. Due to the council’s insistence that New Wall Market is allowed to exist, we have had to make a few exceptions.” He lifted up a particularly gruesome image of a man that had clearly been harvested for all his organs. “I think they would hardly complain about this being taken off their streets.”

Reno let out a soft laugh, twirling his stun baton in his fingers. “We used to be butchers, too. It’s funny that looking at that shit makes my stomach churn now.”

“You never truly liked that part of the job,” Rude commented.

It was true, he didn’t. Dropping the plate had made him question everything the Turks did. Everyone who thought that he had no conscience or heart would be in for a rude awakening if they learned about him. It was easy to blame his Omega side for giving him that empathy, and maybe it was that simple. Regardless, he still had blood on his hands that he couldn’t ever wash out.

“Times have changed, as have we.” Pulling a folder out of his desk, Tseng placed the images into it then held it out for Rude. “Please, take these down to the task force and give them directions to these locations. I have something to discuss with Reno in private.”

It was clear Rude disliked being told to leave, but he took the file with a nod and left to do what was requested. The Alpha wasn’t the only one who didn’t like the request and Reno had immediately felt himself on edge. It was rare for the two to have a private meeting. With it being so late, Zack was already at home and Reno could feel the emptiness in the room when Rude left.

“Forgive me. I’m sure I’ve not only made Rude irritated, but have put you on edge.” As Reno shrugged, Tseng’s gaze softened slightly. “I feel that there’s no easy way to ask the question I wish to ask. Have you given thoughts about passing second in command to someone else in the next few months?”

Out of everything, that was the least expected question. As per usual, Reno had buried himself in his work, ignoring why he’d partnered with Rude to begin with. The lost bond had done a decent job of shutting up his desires for a time. Yet, his clock still had a loud tick which was audible when he got a moment to think about it.

Eventually, he shook his head. “It’s hard to think about, y’know?” Dropping the hand that was holding the stun baton, Reno set his other hand on his stomach. “I feel like I’m abandoning something if I give this up. Always thought it was ‘once a Turk, always a Turk’ and having a normal life wasn’t something we reached for.”

Making a soft noise, Tseng folded his hands on his desk. “Again, times have changed. Don’t let a false sense of duty rob you of an opportunity. I would never hold it against you to prioritize having a family over continuing to be a Turk.”

“You already know my recommendation for second. He doesn’t even need any training, he knows what he’s doing by now,” Reno said.

Tseng finally smiled lightly and nodded. “Of course. I would have been shocked if you recommended anyone else. I’m certain he will miss being in the field with you, but having you to come home to will make up for that.”

Reno smirked lopsidedly. “Quit talking like I’m going to be completely out of your hair. You can’t even get rid of Cloud and he’s got a brat he carts around everywhere.” The hand on his stomach clenched slightly. “Still got a while before that, anyway. Would’ve been sooner, but not having the bond made it feel like the wrong time. Don’t know if it’ll ever feel like the _right_ time, though.”

“I think you, out of all of us, has had the hardest time letting go of what the Turks were under Shinra. That doesn’t surprise me as I know that’s simply how you are.” There was no judgement on the man’s face, though he looked oddly sad by the thought. “You are allowed to have what you want, Reno. Don’t let yourself drown in nothing but regrets.”

“A little late for that, don’t you think? I’m considering having a baby while I’ve taken lives because some fucking suit ordered me to.”

Arching a brow, Tseng frowned. “If it bothered you so much, why have you stayed for so long?”

Lifting his hand from his stomach, he shrugged his shoulder. “Male Omega, remember? We’ve got an inferiority complex that’s oceans wide and a stubborn streak that’s even bigger than that. I had shit to prove to everyone that I wasn’t a damn weakling just because I have the potential to push out kids. Always about mind over matter, pushing past what made me sick every time I had to follow orders.”

Honesty had gotten much easier over the past few months. There was no reason to lie to Tseng regardless, but he also knew that he’d never come up with anything believable even if he tried. What he was born as had dictated a great deal of his life.

“Just as Cloud had attempted to join SOLDIER only to find he could never be what he wished. You aimed for something far less appealing despite your very nature working against you.” There was a soft sigh from Tseng as if he’d finally figured something out. “You are far from weak and you have more than earned your rest, Reno.”

“Boss, I’m not looking for permission to – “

“Yes, you are. You have been since your Omega instincts finally decided to make themselves known. If I’d said nothing, I’m certain you would have made more excuses to remain a Turk.”

Clenching his jaw, Reno said nothing as he began tossing his baton one-handed. He hated that Tseng had a point. In the end, he would have likely talked himself out of it, over and over again. After all, he had stated to Rude that he felt that he didn’t deserve a normal life. What Cloud and Zack had was a dream that he could never attain.

He shook his head, gripping his baton tightly after he tossed it again. “What the hell are you getting at, boss? I feel like you’re getting really invested in shoving me into motherhood for some reason. That eager to get rid of me?”

Shaking his head, Tseng looked thoughtful for a moment. “I will be honest with you that I’ll miss your expertise and your company more than you could imagine. However, you already live with a mountain of regrets, don’t add another to it.” Closing his eyes, the Turk opened them again slowly. “No one has ever told you that you are allowed to be what you are and you’re not weak for doing so. Let me be the first.”

While that wasn’t entirely true, it was the first time he’d heard it from someone that wasn’t Rude. He felt a whole myriad of emotions and he sent a quick apology to Rude for it. It was hard to parse how he really felt after hearing such words from his boss.

As if sensing that Reno was overwhelmed, Tseng smirked. “If you’re going to ask for a hug, I’m afraid I’ll have to deny you that. I’ve no desire to irk Rude as I’m more than well aware he’s possessive of you.”

Reno was positive he had whiplash. “Who the hell are you and what did you do with Tseng?” he laughed. “Fuck’s sake, you’re not kidding when you say Zack and Cloud have rubbed off on you.”

“You wouldn’t be the only one who wants what they have.”

“Wow, stop dropping bombs on me, boss. Since when have you ever wanted to settle down?” Reno asked, shaking his head slightly. “You can’t tell me you’re entertaining Elena’s crush.”

Leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh, Tseng idly ran a gloved finger over his neck. “Perhaps. I once thought of nothing but my job, but now even I feel the tug of wanting someone to return home to.”

“I’m starting to think that there’s something in the water,” Reno sighed. “Pretty soon, the old guard’s going to be all hitched up.”

“Naturally, I’d still be working here and anyone I choose would be welcome to work as well. It always seems that Omegas choose to devote their time to their children,” Tseng said.

Reno didn’t know everything about Omegas, but it simply felt right that he’d be looking after his children. Betas were different in so many aspects that they confused him. No bonding, courting took forever, everything felt like it was a pain in the ass. Even more of a pain in the ass than being an Omega.

He laughed softly. “Sure don’t envy what you’re trying to do. I don’t get Betas and how they work.”

Tseng shrugged, rolling his eyes. “I’m certain that it would be as difficult for you to comprehend as Alphas and Omegas can be for Betas.”

Shrugging lightly, Reno conceded defeat on that one. “Still, didn’t expect any of that out of you of all people. Really think you’ll have an easier time letting go of being a Turk? Feels like you’ve got it buried in you deeper than I do.”

“I would argue against that, but you may be right. After all, I’m not discussing leaving my post.”

“That’ll be the day,” Reno said, smiling a little. “Not sure when it’ll happen, but it won’t be long. You know we’ll need a few days off, too.”

Grumbling softly, Tseng let out a heavy breath through his nose. “ _That_ is something that goes without saying. I could have done well without the reminder.”

A smirk tugged at Reno’s lips. “If you’re going to have this discussion with me, you get to take everything along with it. Not like I’ll be of sound mind to tell you when it does happen.” He couldn’t ignore the shiver of discomfort that went through him at the reminder. “It’s not even that fun. I’ll barely remember any of it.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Tseng muttered.

“Trust me when I say you’d be disappointed if you were me.” Reno laughed gently as the other Turk simply shook his head. “Are you sure you’re going to miss me?

“At the moment…”

Reno allowed himself an uncharacteristically sentimental smile as he moved to get up out of the chair. “Just try to put up with me until you can’t anymore. Knowing my stubborn ass, I’ll stay here on desk duty until I can’t be fucked to waddle my fat ass in.”

Despite his obvious irritation before, Tseng allowed himself his own wistful smile. “And you’ll be welcome to do so. I’ll be the second in line to tell you when enough is enough.” As Reno opened his mouth to say something, Tseng chuckled. “You and I both know the first one in line will be Rude. He may even be stricter about it than me.”

“Probably. He knows my limits better than I do.” Shaking himself gently, Reno made his way to the door, pausing before looking over his shoulder. “Thanks, Tseng. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Reno. Try not to go into the field before reporting in tomorrow morning.”

Chuckling softly, the Omega raised a hand, waving with two fingers together. “No promises, boss.”


	3. Missed Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets greedy. To put it in words he'd rather hear, he gives in way too easily to his Omega instincts. More Omega mechanics, yay.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and everything! 💕

“All right. We have a much better picture of what we’re dealing with now.”

The doctor was much less grim than a few months ago, and the words she spoke made Cloud brighten as well. While he’d hoped that he could get answers while his body was still sorting itself out from his pregnancy, it was clear he should have waited. Not having a proper cycle had thrown him off completely, though he knew that Omegas tended to come into them at similar times of the year.

“You’re still a mess. The techs are absolutely fascinated as we’ve never had anyone like you come through.” Marisa shrugged apologetically before she started flipping through his file. “Once I told them to focus, we noticed some consistent inconsistencies with your makeup.”

Cloud tipped his head to one side, casting a quick glance down at Fenrir who was sleeping soundly in his new travelling seat. “That sounds like it’s good and bad.”

She lifted a finger and smiled. “It’s mostly good. By comparing what we saw before to what we see now, we have a snapshot of what’s going on with you.”

Taking the cue to sit back in his seat, Cloud nodded at the doctor to go on. “You already know that the mako in your system didn’t sterilize you. From everything I got from your former specialist, carrying to term is hardly the problem here. The problem is knowing when you can conceive and how to fix it.”

“Wait, you got in touch with Percy? I thought I told him to get rid of those files,” Cloud muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

“All he gave me was your progress from your pregnancy with Fenrir as well as information from a previous doctor. He told me that was all he had and was willing to give if it would help you in some way.”

It was definitely unexpected help from an unexpected source. He supposed that this was Percy’s way of apologizing for what had happened. That he was still working in the city made him wonder if their paths would cross again someday.

Humming softly, Cloud shook off his worries for the moment. “So, what did we learn with all this information?”

Spreading out the papers, the doctor let out a breath. “That you’ve had several miscarriages in the past which may have triggered a panic response in your reproductive system.” His surprise must have shown on his face as Marisa nodded. “It’s rare, but Omegas have a response system in place if they’re unable to carry a child to term. Comparing what we see now to what we’ve seen in the past, your hormonal levels are trying to correct themselves after a successful pregnancy. At the rate they’re going, you’re going to be lucky to see normal levels in two or three years.”

“Years?” Cloud asked in disbelief. He shook his head gently, letting out a soft breath. “I guess I shouldn’t be in that much of a hurry to expand the family.”

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it. Remember, you always have a chance to conceive without a cycle, but we can also boost your system with specially made pills or injections,” Marisa offered. “That road can be pricey, so I’ll understand if you’re hesitant. I can do my best to try to mitigate the costs, but it likely won’t be less than fifty thousand.”

Cloud winced slightly just from the mentioned price. It was steep. “How long would it take to work?”

Flipping through more pages, the doctor finally landed on one. “If we do it right, we could have your levels up to normal in a month or so. That would put you a bit behind other Omegas, but it will likely kickstart your whole system into working order.”

It was too much money to consider on his own. Though he knew what the answer would be, Cloud couldn’t make the decision by himself. Eventually, with a heavy sigh, he shook his head. “I don’t know if I can justify it. That’s per dose, isn’t it?”

A quick nod confirmed his fears and he pressed his lips together tightly. There was no way they could afford such a thing, which meant that they would have to wait for his body to figure out itself. As eager as he was to have another baby, he had to concede he was busy enough with Fenrir. He was getting older and more active.

“I think I’ll have to pass on that. There’s no way I can afford it.” He managed a soft smile as he nodded to his doctor. “Thank you, though. I’ll keep it in mind if I manage to find the money.”

She handed him a piece of paper that had easy to understand details about the treatment. He supposed she hoped he could convince Zack to let him go for it. Cloud folded the paper and set it in the small hanging bag that was on Fenrir’s new stroller. It’d been hard enough convincing him to let go of his son to put him in a stroller so he had both hands as he did errands. Yet, here he was yearning for another.

It was something he puzzled over for the rest of the day as he busied himself with making dinner. He was finally confident with cooking and he was glad for that. It did help to distract him enough as he went into their evening routine. Zack loved catching up with his son and Cloud wasn’t going to deny him that. Eventually, the baby was put down for the night, the parents returning to the couch.

“You’ve been bothered by something for most of the day. What happened at the doctor’s?” Zack finally asked, turning to face his lover.

Closing his eyes and letting out a heavy breath, Cloud got up and got the piece of paper. He explained everything, holing the paper out for Zack to take. “I wasn’t about to make that kind of decision on the spot. We just don’t have the kind of Gil for that kind of treatment, no matter how deep we dig.”

Zack frowned, eventually shaking his head. “And they don’t know how many treatments it would take, do they?”

Shaking his head, Cloud reached up to rub at a temple. “I don’t know why I’m so disappointed by the wait. I promise I’m happy with Fenrir and I’m not even remotely disappointed with my life, so why do I care so much?”

“Because you and I never really got to enjoy the moments that come along with it. We always had to worry that we were going to lose him one way or another.” Zack smiled softly at the surprised look on Cloud’s face. “You’re not the only one who wants this, Cloud.”

“Having an experience isn’t worth that price tag.” Cloud laughed a little, reaching up to rub at one shoulder. “Both of us live our lives as if we don’t have a tomorrow. We’ve been through too much to not think like that, and it’s hard to imagine what life will be like in another month let alone two years from now.”

Zack hummed softly in agreement. “Guess that’s all part of it, too.” He paused for a moment, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “She said it’s not hopeless, right? I mean, Fenrir came to us without a heat cycle so there’s a chance you could get pregnant again without it.”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah, there’s always the chance. It’s a shot in the dark, though. Marisa mentioned that I must have missed a cue which told me I was ready. Since I thought that nothing worked right, I wouldn’t have even been looking for one.”

That made Zack think for a moment before he shrugged. “Neither was I. It’s not as if we were shy with the love making,” he chuckled. “Since Fenrir, we’ve had to have a little more discretion. Could be you’ll notice it this time around.”

“If I knew what to look for. Heat cycles aren’t fun and I’ve only ever had one before. That was a long time ago, when I was a kid.” Cloud scratched the back of his head with a grimace. “And now here I am wanting them back, though they’re apparently not as bad when an Alpha intervenes.”

Folding his arms across his chest and leaning to rest on the back of the couch, Zack let out a soft breath. “Never met an Omega that _liked_ the process, but I think it’s understandable in this case to find it a necessary evil. Do you remember what it felt like?” There must have been a look of distaste on the Omega’s face as Zack laughed softly. “If you don’t mind your Alpha asking as he tries to help figure this out.”

Cloud rolled his eyes and shook himself gently. “It was like a burning deep in my gut, almost painful. I needed _something_ but I had no idea what at the time.” He scowled a bit at Zack as he smirked. “I was eleven, an early bloomer, just to make it clear. It was before I knew what was really going on and my mom barely knew how to react to me as it was. Neither mom or dad were Alpha or Omega, but it must have been somewhere in one of their bloodlines.”

“I’m sorry. You had it rough as a kid, huh?”

“Not much better as an adult,” Cloud muttered. He tipped his head to the side, resting it against the back of the couch. “I think I mostly felt…empty. Under all the heat and everything else, I felt like I was hollow inside and needed something to fill it.”

“No wonder no Omega likes their heat cycles,” Zack conceded. “Have you ever felt any of those things since?”

Making a soft noise, Cloud shrugged a shoulder. “I feel it sometimes. That hollow feeling is hard to forget, but I haven’t felt it since having Fenrir.”

“That’s it!” Zack’s eyes lit up, intensifying the glow of mako in them. “Everything else won’t work, but that does. We just have to wait for it.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but it made sense. Cloud did remember the day after their bonding and how empty he’d felt, more than usual. Out of everything a heat cycle brought on, that feeling seemed impossible to get rid of. No wonder the techs were confused and fascinated by him. So much was wrong with him that even he couldn’t believe it. He still had his heat cycles, but only with one symptom – the worst one, in his opinion.

“I’m in no hurry to get the real thing back,” Cloud said, feeling more hopeful than he had at the doctor’s office. “It won’t hurt to give it a try, but…”

Both of them looked to the staircase leading up, each of them sharing a similar feeling of guilt. They had never left Fenrir alone with anyone other than each other for a prolonged amount of time. Cloud knew that it was mostly his instincts and the way they lived that made them want another baby already. It was still difficult to not feel guilty about it as it would take some attention away from their son.

“We’re going to want another baby eventually,” Zack murmured, reaching over to put a hand on Cloud’s cheek. “He’d probably thank us for giving him a sibling.”

“I don’t know about that. Both of us were raised without any brothers or sisters.” He sighed softly, leaning against Zack’s hand and reaching up to cover it with one of his own. “But, you’re right. Trying for us is different than most, we don’t even have to give Fenrir to someone for a night.”

Zack leaned in to press his lips against Cloud’s, humming gently with amusement. When he pulled away, his eyes were filled with the mischief the Omega loved. “But it wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

Wrinkling his nose, Cloud laughed gently. “That’s the worst. Getting a babysitter just so you can make me scream as loud as you want?” He winced at his own wording, letting out a breath through his nose. “It just feels wrong.”

“You think that parents haven’t done that for forever? Every parent needs a break now and then.” Smiling softly, Zack put both his hands upon Cloud’s cheeks. “I know, it’s hard to let him go and be out of your sight for too long. You can’t hang onto him forever.”

“He’s still a baby, Zack. I can hang onto him for a few more years,” Cloud muttered. Eventually, he let out a breathless laugh, looking at his lover with a lopsided grin. “I understand what you’re saying, though. Fenrir is the baby I thought I’d never have, so I guess I have been holding onto him a bit tighter than I should be.”

“I don’t think anyone’s going to blame you for that. I know I definitely don’t.”

Cloud felt the burn in his tattoo and he returned it in kind, chuckling as he saw Zack wince before he pulled a hand back to touch his own mark. “Sorry. You do know that you and Fenrir are the best things to ever happen to me, right?”

Rubbing gently at his tattoo, Zack smirked. “I do now.” There was so much teasing in the Alpha’s voice that it was impossible to take him seriously. “The same goes for you and I hope you know that. I don’t think I could have ever dreamed being this happy.”

“I love it when you’re sappy,” Cloud teased. Thinking for a moment, his eyes darted over to the staircase again briefly. “That said, it’ll still feel strange to leave him with someone just so we can have sex. And who would we leave him with? Tifa’s going to be just as busy as we are, and before you suggest him, Reno will be, too.”

“Whoa, slow down. We can figure all of that out when it comes to it. We have options and we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” The Alpha arched a brow. “And you said that _I_ was chaotic with my emotions.”

That made Cloud pause, making a face. “That makes two symptoms that still exist. How did I miss _that_ out of everything?” Seeing and feeling Zack’s confusion made the Omega sigh. “Omegas get wild emotions before their heat cycles. Easily irritated, kind of excitable…”

Zack reached up with a finger, pushing it against Cloud’s forehead. “You’re right. How did you miss that, Mister Sometimes-Emotionally-Constipated? Like you don’t already get irritated at people around you. I wouldn’t be that hard on yourself for not figuring it out sooner.” He merely grinned at the angry look that Cloud gave to him. “You know I don’t blame you for being that way with others. You haven’t been that way with me for a long, long time. Now that you mention it, I’m seeing it in you again already.”

How he hated that Zack had a point. Every single cue, he’d missed because he was used to them already. During their whole journey, Cloud had simply ignored that hollow feeling in his belly. His emotions had been all over the place so that was something he wouldn’t have noticed regardless. Yet, when it came to settling down in Kalm, he’d still kept up his defenses and did his best to ignore what gnawed at his insides at certain points of the year – points which coincided with an Omega’s heat cycle.

“It’s amazing how stupid you can feel when you take a moment to think about something.”

“You didn’t have any reason to think it meant anything,” Zack said, shrugging a shoulder. “After all, you convinced yourself that everything was broken. Even if you had the symptoms, you didn’t think it meant you could actually get pregnant.”

Closing his eyes, Cloud shook his head with a soft grunt. “You’re right about that, too. At least I didn’t drive us into debt when I didn’t need to.”

Nodding, Zack leaned in to kiss Cloud, catching the Omega by surprise. “That’s better. Try not to be too hard on yourself, okay? Just keep tabs on how you feel then we’ll figure out the rest.”

After everything he’d done with Reno, Cloud still easily missed what his own body was trying to tell him. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. It felt good to have a goal to reach for, even if he was conflicted about it. Zack was right and they’d figure it all out. They had nothing to lose to test out their theory other than a night with their son. He just had to remember what he’d said to Reno.

It’d be worth it.


	4. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally presenting this chapter on Father's Day 2020. Wasn't my intention to do that, but here we are.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, leaving kudos, and everything else! You're all awesome and have an awesome day. 💕

“Yep, still fucking hate it.”

Reno closed his eyes and let out a heated breath. The decision to start a family had been easy, but fuck, had he ever forgotten how bad heat cycles were. Twice a year, during the spring and fall, lasting for about five days, unless the process was interrupted by an Alpha mating with the Omega. When they’d developed medication to stop it from being so unbearable, Reno could imagine there were celebrations in the street. Getting older had definitely not sweetened the deal. It was a special kind of agony.

It’d crept into him over the course of the day, not entirely unexpected, but he forgot how slowly it could take over. He’d have regrets later about how many heads he’d bitten off for minor offenses. By the time he’d gotten back to the apartment, the tightening in his abdomen had become entirely unbearable.

The only one who’d been spared his bad mood was Rude. There was little doubt that the Alpha had picked up easily on the affectionate cues, which was why he’d insisted that Reno should go home. As regular as an Omega’s cycle could be, it wasn’t an exact science. The only warning Reno had been able to give was that he’d ignored taking his pills and it’d likely happen a few days afterwards.

“Remind me why the hell I agreed to this,” Reno muttered.

Laughing gently, Rude sat on the edge of the bed. “Because you want what the end result is.”

Rude was a traditionalist, Reno had learned. During the time their bond was healing, he’d taken some time out to learn even more about his lover. Being a traditional clan generally meant no outside interference. Rude was as good as any doctor when it came to delivering children. It now made sense why he’d offered to stay behind when Cloud had given birth. Unless things went horribly awry, there was a chance that Reno would never step foot in a doctor’s office. It was something he’d expected considering how dominating and possessive Rude could be.

This also meant Rude was prepared for pretty much anything, including spending hours at a time in bed having mind-numbing sex. Where Reno always flew by the seat of his pants, Rude was ready for whatever came his way. Well, that was what it felt like.

Just one touch to his sensitive skin made Reno arch with a needy groan that he bit off with a growl. Turning steel blue eyes to the Alpha, he fixed him with a glare that lacked every bit of any anger in it. “Not in the mood for teasing or taking it slow.”

“I know.” Through his muddled brain, Reno registered that his lover was already stripped to nothing. “I’d apologize, but you’ll be sensitive to any touch I give you.”

Which meant that the touch to his arm had been an accident. “Still don’t get why this shit is so dramatic. Can’t even enjoy getting knocked up before you’ve got the pain of having the kid later.”

Rude smirked lightly, shifting to get onto the bed completely. “Don’t ask complicated questions when your mind can’t take them.” As if to prove his point, the Alpha ran a hand up Reno’s body, obviously enjoying how the Omega trembled and moaned. “You’ve never had someone with you for your heat cycle, either.”

Shit, that hand was like a hot brand on his skin. Along with the burning in his tattoo, Reno was sure he was going to combust. “Point made,” he panted. “Not that I’ll remember much.”

“You’ll remember enough.”

There was no warning as Rude got between Reno’s legs, entering his Omega in one swift motion. Every muscle in Reno’s body tensed and he gasped as his pain turned into pleasure. Normally, Reno wasn’t much for being sweet, even in the bedroom. When Rude leaned in for a kiss, he returned it eagerly, wrapping his arms around his lover and lifting his legs to let Rude get deeper.

He broke off the lip contact with a low groan as his pleasure spiked, the only indication that he’d had an orgasm. It was too much work to separate everything in his mind and he really didn’t care. Reno was usually always coming when Rude went at him, but this was something else entirely.

Gritting his teeth, Reno dragged his nails down Rude’s back. Later, he could muse on the fact that having a heat cycle alone was torture. Having a heat cycle like this with an Alpha was pure bliss. No wonder they didn’t talk about this in those classes. The number of Omegas just wanting to experience it would spike astronomically.

Rude pulled them off to one side, letting Reno bounce on his cock. The Omega felt those eyes on him and he arched, feeling Rude’s hands on his hips. Unlike their usual time in bed, Reno didn’t feel any burning in his muscles as he moved. They could have been going for an hour already and he wouldn’t have known. His world had narrowed down to only the two of them in the bedroom and fuck the outside world.

An embarrassingly loud cry pealed from Reno’s throat as Rude yanked him down, knotting him deep. It felt so final, the heat of his lover’s seed filling him as it always did. He couldn’t describe how different it felt, like an empty spot inside of him was overflowing. Before he knew it, he leaned forward on his shaky arms, hands planted firmly on Rude’s chest as he panted heavily.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he groaned, wiggling his hips just to make sure Rude wasn’t going anywhere. He grinned tightly as he heard his lover grunt, finally looking down at him. “Ever get tired of being right?”

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, Rude opened his eyes as well. “Might blur for both of us from here. Or so I’ve heard.”

Reno wasn’t foolish enough to think that once was all there was going to be. It was enough to at least bring him back to some form of reality, though who knew for how long. He already felt that longing for more despite the fact his stomach bore the obvious bulge from what Rude had given to him.

“That…was probably the most romantic we’ve ever been.” Reno hummed as he shifted again. “Not complaining. Like it a lot when you make me part of the mattress, though.”

As if reading his thoughts, Reno leaned down to press his lips to his lover’s in a heated kiss. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he could enjoy a heat cycle. It was going to be even more difficult to stop them later on. He now knew why it wasn’t unusual to see large clans.

When they pulled apart, Rude kept a hand at Reno’s cheek. “We need to pace ourselves. We’ve got hours ahead of us.”

That made Reno chuckle, turning his head to nip at Rude’s hand. “Telling me, of all people, to pace myself. Just fucking breed me like you want to.” His mouth quirked up into a smirk as he heard the familiar growl in the Alpha’s throat. “Can’t tell me you don’t.”

“Can’t let me enjoy you being the loving Omega for a while longer, can you?”

“Are you saying I’m not all the time?” Reno asked, arching a brow. However, he knew precisely what Rude was getting at, even if his mind was starting to slip from him again. “Did feel nice being mushy for a little while. Just never thought you’d like that, oh dominant one.”

Something in the Alpha’s eyes said that he enjoyed it a lot. It made Reno shrug a shoulder. He’d be more than content to let Rude take charge in their pacing. Knowing his own tendency to go at things so quickly, he’d likely ache harder for it later.

Things did blur together as they fell into the mating haze that all Alphas and Omegas experienced during a heat cycle. They would go until exhaustion, sleeping until they could do it all over again. If it weren’t for Rude, they like would have ignored even hydrating to keep themselves going.

Rude was right that he’d remember enough, like how slowly they started off. That was almost agonizing in a way, his mind coming back long enough to hear him begging for more. Reno would also remember getting what he wanted, the fast-paced thrusts that pinned him to the bed. As far as creativity in bed went, it was fairly standard as what they were going through didn’t make accommodations for anything fancy. They went from slow to fast, to hard and heated. Reno was sure that he’d made every embarrassing noise in his repertoire as they did it in every position that they could think of.

It was dark out by the time Reno woke up feeling far less under the spell of the breeding haze. He could tell simply by the incredible ache he felt in his body. His stomach felt the most pain as he was well aware how many times it’d been stretched out. Judging by the fact he could think properly again, Reno was confident that his heat cycle had passed.

Reaching to the nightstand, he pulled his phone close, flipping it open. “Nearly three days,” he muttered, moving to sit up.

He was about to stand when he felt an arm around him, pulling him back down to the bed. A squeak followed the motion and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “If you try to go at it again, I’m gonna drag you with me to the shower.”

Amusement touched their bond before Rude let out a weary chuckle. “Finally over, is it?”

Rolling over to face his lover, Reno nodded. He took his phone and showed it to Rude, pointing at the date. “We fucked for three days. I’m shocked no one came knocking to see if we were still alive.”

“With all the noise you made? They’d only have to go to our floor to hear it.” Rude only grinned at the look Reno gave to him. “Surely you remember that much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered against Rude’s lips. Humming lowly, Reno made a noise in the back of his throat as his lover grabbed his ass. “You’re not going anywhere near any of my holes until I get fucking painkillers.”

Laughing lightly, Rude shook his head. “The fact that you’re even entertaining the thought is surprising.”

Truthfully, Reno felt like he’d pass out half-way through if he were lucky. He let out a huff, closing his phone and tossing it behind him on the bed. “You should be flattered,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Rude and pulling close. “I can’t even be damned to get up and shower. This entire room needs to be torched.”

To his surprise, Rude actually grunted in agreement, giving his own answer by putting an arm around Reno. “We need to eat, at least.”

Reno’s response to that was to just bury his face in Rude’s neck. He was definitely hungry, but he was thirsty, and needed to wash three day’s worth of sex off of him. “Fine. You go get some food; I’m going to shower.” Yet, neither of them moved, making Reno laugh lightly. “I think we fucked away our enthusiasm to do anything.”

He had to admit, it was the first time that he actually felt at ease. Even when they’d gone on their little nature retreats, there was always something that reminded him they’d have to go back later. Reno didn’t really understand it considering he’d spent plenty of intimate time with Rude before. Why was this so different? Given a moment’s thought, he was sure he could figure it out.

“Everything but your ability to overthink, apparently,” Rude said, cutting across all of Reno’s thoughts. “Just enjoy it.”

All it took was a moment to hear Rude’s steady breathing, indicating he’d fallen back to sleep. Like months before, Reno closed his eyes and listened simply because he could. He had no idea when he’d drifted off again, but turning over had the rising sun greeting him.

This time, he grunted as he slipped out of Rude’s arms, grabbing his phone and putting it back on the nightstand. If it were at all possible, he swore he hurt worse than he did earlier. Right now, he could only think of trying to wash every last inch of himself before he even considered trying to rejoin society.

Before he got up, he paused, looking over his shoulder at his lover. It was easier to let himself be the sappy romantic when he wasn’t being watched, but Rude had definitely drawn it out of him over the past few days. Whether he’d be just as affectionate in public remained to be seen, but he had a habit of becoming a prickly beast when others were around. Rude was the only one who deserved to see that side of him.

He finally got out of bed, going to the bathroom to start up the shower. There were two places that Reno allowed himself to think and one was when he bathed. Now that he was able to think about it, Reno was certain that the ease he was feeling was a part of his Omega instincts. A bred Omega was a happy Omega, or something like that.

That alone made him pause, remembering precisely _why_ they’d done what they did. It was hard not to have the kneejerk panic reaction. He desperately wanted it, but he still couldn’t put the feeling of worry behind him. A hand came up to rest on his stomach and he closed his eyes, letting the water run down his back. He was ready for this, to start a life the right way without the threat of it being taken away. It was something that would never have been possible were Shinra still around.

Omega instincts or not, Reno simply felt different. Despite his recent reaction, it wasn’t a bad kind of different. He welcomed this change with open arms, it would just take time to remind himself he was allowed to be who and what he was.

Once he finished in the shower, he dried himself off with his towel then wrapped it around his waist. He felt refreshed, but the ache in his belly and his legs would take time to go away. Running a brush through his unruly hair, he tied it back again before leaving the bathroom to be greeted by the smell of breakfast.

“Food over cleanliness, huh?” Reno teased, coming up behind Rude to put his arms around his lover. “You could’ve joined me.”

Rude laughed lightly, shaking his head. “Not if you don’t want my hands all over you again. We can refuel first.”

Pressing a kiss to Rude’s neck, following it up with a light nip, Reno pulled away. “I’ll go take care of the bed, then.”

He could only grin at the Alpha’s noise of disappointment. It was honestly flattering that Rude couldn’t keep his hands off him. Frankly, he was no different at times and he couldn’t believe he’d spent months dreading this time with Rude. He remembered enough in flashes that would likely distract him for weeks, not that he was complaining. It’d make some parts of the job interesting.

Once he’d gathered everything up and put all new sheets on the bed, he found a pair of boxers and pulled them on. Better that than the towel at the moment. There was no need for anything else as he was called into the kitchen for breakfast.

Sitting down with a soft noise, he felt his stomach growl at the prospect of food. “Never thought I’d see you making something like pancakes or bacon. A bit unhealthy, isn’t it?” Not that his mouth cared as he poured syrup over the pancakes.

Rude shrugged, nudging some pills toward Reno before taking some of his own. “Quick fuel. We can eat something healthier later, when neither of us feel like we ran a marathon.” He arched a brow, obviously feeling the amusement that the Omega sent his way. “Yes, even I can get exhausted trying to keep up with you.”

Pausing only to take his pills with his coffee, Reno grinned. “I think I’d be afraid if you didn’t. Fuck, three damn days in bed. I didn’t think I’d ever spend that long boinking.”

“Do they really tell you that your heat cycle will always be unbearable?” Rude asked curiously.

Reno could only shrug. “Far as I know, they don’t give that many dirty details. Most of us knew what was coming and we’re always told to roll with the first one,” he said. “Tuned out most of it, you know that. You’d be better off asking Cloud.”

Humming softly, Rude leaned back in his chair as he sipped at his coffee thoughtfully. “I’d heard that Cloud and Zack were going to be taking time off as well.”

The red-head paused mid-bite, arching a brow. “Why the hell would they do that?”

“Aren’t they allowed to try for another?” Rude asked.

“If you tell Cloud I told you, I’m going to deny it. He’s not exactly functioning at a hundred percent, you know. The wolf cub was basically a happy little accident,” he said, noting the shock on Rude’s face. “It took a lot for him to tell me so keep that under lock and key, partner.”

He supposed Zack didn’t spread that information around freely, either. It was likely more about privacy and letting Cloud tell his own story over just trying to keep it quiet. No one could doubt that Zack and Cloud were young and could reproduce, it was just the way it happened that was in question. Once Cloud had explained it all, Reno knew why he’d missed the cues that the blonde was like himself. To another Omega, Cloud barely tickled those senses – until recently.

“They must have some plan in mind, or they’re simply taking the chance they could get lucky again.” Rude finished off his breakfast then closed his eyes as he enjoyed his coffee. “I’m not surprised that they want another child already.”

“Well, I am,” Reno muttered around his last mouthful of food. He paused to swallow before he also leaned back in his chair. “I can’t imagine having kids in stereo like that. He’s going to start running himself into the ground.”

Rude chuckled lightly. “Just wait until you have your first, then we’ll see how you feel.”

A shiver went up Reno’s spine for some reason and he let out a breath. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” He closed his eyes briefly, one hand rubbing at his still-sore stomach. “This definitely worked, right?”

“The process stopped for a reason. It’s still too early to tell for us, but the body knows.” Rude finished off his coffee then stood up. He leaned in for a brief kiss before starting to make his way to the bathroom. “Take care of the dishes while I shower, would you?”

Watching Rude for a moment, Reno made a noise saying he’d heard him. He hoped that he settled into his new life sooner rather than later. It’d be more real once things progressed, or so he hoped. Once that happened, he hoped he’d feel less like a Turk reaching for the impossible and more like himself getting the family he always wanted.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he decided that the best way to feel like the latter was to start taking care of things around the home. Being domestic was never a strong point, but it was never too late to learn. He’d figure this out yet.


	5. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Cloud's turn, though he's not "suffering" as much as Reno did. He also lacks some of the benefits...
> 
> Thank you all for your support, it means a lot!

It’d taken far too long for that hollow feeling to return. Cloud supposed that, even with the symptoms still being part of his cycle, it wasn’t exactly like it should be. Things could drag out or end too quickly. When he’d brought it up to his doctor, she’d agreed that it was worth a try, but to be aware that the opening could be as short as a day or as long as a week.

While he doubted it’d be so short, he hoped that it wouldn’t be so long. Though, the more he thought on it, he had no idea when the hollow feeling had left him before. Neither of them had fallen into the usual breeding mindset when Fenrir was conceived. It would have been far too obvious if they had and they wouldn’t be questioning things at all.

No matter how miserable he felt, he held to his son tightly. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. It feels so wrong.”

“Would it feel less wrong if you had actual heat cycles?” Zack asked, reaching over to put a hand upon his lover’s back. “It’d be worse that way. We couldn’t ignore him for days on end like that. Just think of it that way.”

Zack had a point, making Cloud nod. “This is probably better for me than it is for him. I’m becoming the clingy parent,” he admitted. “He’ll probably have less separation anxiety than I will.”

Pulling Cloud against him, Zack hummed. There was the usual cacophony of emotions the Omega felt, but there was sympathy in there, too. “Hey, what am I? Chopped chocobo? It would probably be easier if you were experiencing a proper heat cycle, but we can pretend for now.”

Though they’d brought the stroller with them, Cloud had refused to use it. Instead, Zack had everything that Fenrir would need for a few days. As he’d expected, Reno and Tifa were both out. Tifa was likely already out of her haze as she’d left a message for him four days ago. Reno was probably still in his as Zack had said Rude had told the pissed off Omega to get his ass home the day before. Maybe he didn’t miss having a heat cycle, but he supposed he’d miss the ability to not think for hours about his son.

In the end, they’d chosen Barret to take Fenrir. After all, he’d had experience raising a baby as he’d done with Marlene. The little girl had grown already and was much happier with her father being home more often. She was likely going to be excited to have a baby around.

Zack knocked at the door, letting out a huff as he was pulled into a big bear hug. That much broke through Cloud’s mood and he laughed which caused Fenrir to do the same. “That new arm of yours looks great, Barret,” he commented.

“Works as good as new,” the large man beamed, clenching the robotic hand into a fist. “Thought it was about time to lay the battles to rest. Not just for me, but for Marlene, too.”

Regaining his balance, Zack nodded. “Kind of like Cloud and me with our swords. They’re still around, but all we use them for is practise.”

Barret grunted, motioning for the family to follow him into the house. It was nice, a two-storey as many were these days. Of course, it wasn’t the first time he’d been in the home, but it had been just for business then. Now that he looked around, it simply felt like a home to raise a child in.

“Man, look at all this. Kid’s got his own house worth of stuff,” Barret joked with a grin. “Don’t you worry none. I nabbed a good deal on a crib which I’ll be gifting to Tifa when the time comes. The little wolf cub will sleep well here.”

While Zack was directed where to put the supplies, Cloud walked around, looking at everything. A small bookcase was filled with children’s books, some of them well-loved already. If he didn’t have Fenrir, Cloud would have felt nothing but envy, but he felt anticipation now. Raising his son was his next big adventure and he was glad for it. Like Barret had said, it was time to put combat to rest.

Though his belly practically ached from how empty he felt, Cloud bent down to choose one of the books. Pulling it out, he went to sit on a big armchair while Fenrir sat on his lap. The baby was too young to read yet, but he looked at the colourful pictures, chubby hand slapping on some of them. Lost as he was, Cloud jumped when he heard Barret and Zack come back.

A soft smile graced Barret’s lips and he nodded to Cloud. “It’s hard, ain’t it? Letting go that first time.”

Much like what had happened with Reno, Cloud felt like he had a new camaraderie with Barret as well. He understood what it was like to be a loving father who had to make hard decisions. Cloud nodded slowly, looking over to Fenrir. “I know he’ll be fine with you and Marlene, Barret. This doesn’t have anything to do with that.”

Chuckling, Barret nodded once. “Don’t you think I know that? You’ll still worry, but I promise he’s in good hands. Marlene’s been so excited to help. We’ll take good care of him.”

He felt a tug in his bond, making Cloud look up at Zack who smiled sadly. “You heard the man, Cloud. Fenrir will be fine and it’s not for too long.”

The tug had been a reminder of why they were leaving their son with someone. It had the effect of just enhancing the empty spot inside of him and it made him wonder if that was intentional. He doubted any Omega would notice over every other sense that they had. It’d taken removing so many of them to nail down that a hollow feeling was present to begin with.

Taking in a deep breath, Cloud let it out slowly as he closed up the book, setting it on the small table in front of him. He got up and went to Barret, carefully passing his son to the larger man. “You have our number. Call us if anything happens.” He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his son’s cheek, smiling as Fenrir looked over. “Be good for Barret and Marlene.”

He stepped back, letting Zack give his son an affectionate farewell. “Don’t worry, Barret. I’ll try to keep Cloud’s mind on task.”

“Yeah, you keep _his_ mind on task and keep mine away from it. I ain’t gonna call you at all hours unless it’s an emergency.” Barret made a face. “Already dealt with that once, never again.”

Cloud laughed softly at the memory. It was a good one, simply because that was also the day they’d been told such good news. Though the path had still been hard to travel and filled with different worries, that day stuck in his mind most. “Y-yeah, emergencies only. I’ll still answer as quickly as I can.”

Barret shook his head, laughing as well. “Go on then, get out of here, both of you. Take some time off, I think you’ve damn well earned it at this point.” He started to gently push them towards the door, Fenrir giggling the whole way. “Yeah, that’s right little man. Tell them to get busy giving you a brother or sister to look after and to stop bloody worrying about you all the time.”

“Barret!” Cloud protested, feeling his cheeks heat at the implications. Huffing softly, he turned when they got to the door. “Okay, okay, I get it. Thank you.”

It was Zack’s turn to start pushing Cloud out of the door. Putting a hand at his Omega’s back, he looked over his shoulder. “Have fun. He’s got everything he needs. We’ll get in contact later.”

There was likely never the sound of a door closing that resonated harder than that one did. Cloud felt himself faltering, already wanting to turn back but the hand behind him stopped him. Overpowering his own emotions were Zack’s reassurances and love they shared in their bond. Cloud let out a heavy breath, dragging his hands down his face.

“I’m hopeless,” he muttered. “Always giving into the weakness over logic.”

“That hasn’t been true for a long time, Cloud. It took strength to face up to Sephiroth even after everything that happened. Then you kept it, held onto it and used it to keep Fenrir safe even before he was born.” Zack smiled, his mako-blue eyes glittering in that way they did when he looked at Cloud. “You didn’t make it to SOLDIER, but it’s always been what’s in your heart that makes you one.”

Staying silent, Cloud leaned against Zack as they walked home. There was definitely something different about everything this time. It was more than just knowing what they were attempting to get out of it, he simply could tell that something was off. With every other symptom but two gone, it seemed to enhance the others, especially now that his body was already attempting to right itself. If he’d felt the emptiness he felt now back before getting pregnant, he would have known better.

He followed Zack inside, simply pausing a moment before he kicked off his shoes. “I think I know why an Omega’s heat works the way it does now,” he muttered. “If we were lucky, we could just block out the world for a little while.”

Arms wrapped around Cloud from behind, lips touching his neck. “We still can.”

The warmth of lips at his neck and the heat of the body behind him made Cloud relax more than he expected. He tilted his head, letting Zack at his throat. “All part of keeping me ‘on task’, right?” he breathed.

Cloud had to admit, his lover was already doing a good job at that. He’d been prepared to have a difficult time getting into it, but apparently his desires had other ideas. A deep, rumbling groan left him as he felt Zack’s hands under his shirt and teeth at his neck. It’d been so, so long since he’d had the courage to make even this much noise under his own roof.

“I’ve missed this,” Zack murmured, nuzzling Cloud affectionately. “I know we do it all the damn time, but I’ve missed hearing your voice.”

With his mind successfully distracted, Cloud chuckled softly. “And I’ve missed you being able to go all Alpha on me.”

He grinned as he heard the growl from Zack and how the Alpha’s body tensed behind him. To anyone who met him, Zack likely didn’t come across as much of an Alpha. Cloud knew better. He knew that his lover could be dominating and possessive, savage when he needed to be. It’d been a very long time since Zack had been able to let that side of him out.

Turning around in Zack’s embrace, Cloud reached up to drape his arms over his lover’s shoulders. “Well, you have my attention and this whole house is left to us. I don’t need to spell out what else you need to do to keep it, right?”

Zack grinned wolfishly as he nodded, leaning in for a heated kiss. He didn’t even ask as he lifted Cloud up, walking awkwardly to the couch and laying the Omega on it. “Stairs are too much work right now,” he muttered as he saw Cloud’s amused grin. “Later.”

At the moment, it seemed that Zack was content to get to work without even getting undressed. He lifted Cloud’s shirt, pressing his lips to the skin underneath and clearly enjoying the soft moan that the Omega let out. He wondered if his sensitivity was trying to come back which would explain the fact that the few touches he’d gotten had done the job of banishing his anxiety.

Deft fingers removed Cloud’s belt then pulled the zipper down on his jeans. Sometimes he could forget how quickly Zack could move since they were usually in night clothes when they got down to it. He lifted his hips as his pants and boxers came off in one motion, though he knew he wouldn’t get to do the same to Zack. Cloud could feel in their bond and in the actions his lover took that he was more than eager to remind his Omega of what he was.

He watched as Zack slipped off his own jeans, tossing them off to one side. His shirt followed, leaving him bared much to Cloud’s delight. Reaching up with his hands, Cloud dragged his nails down his lover’s chest. Even with the ache in his belly, he wanted to appreciate Zack completely.

“Not done yet,” Zack said, grinning as he lifted Cloud’s shirt up. It being sleeveless, he pulled it off completely but didn’t get rid of it. Instead, he straightened it out then tied Cloud’s wrists together, sitting back once he finished. “Better.”

It wasn’t as if he was tied to where he couldn’t get free. Cloud didn’t pull too tightly, just enough to get comfortable. He pulled up a leg, bending it at the knee as he arched his back. “You’d better not hold back after tying me up like this.”

Zack shook his head, positioning himself at Cloud’s pussy before sliding in. Both of them shivered from the action, though Cloud didn’t bother to hold back the whine that rose up in his throat. Putting one hand behind Cloud’s right knee, Zack leaned forward to hold down Cloud’s bound hands. There was a brief moment where he quietly asked for permission to go ahead. Cloud merely gave a silent nudge of reassurance back through their bond.

The first thrust made him cry out which encouraged Zack to keep going. Oh, how he’d missed this. Cloud held nothing back as he was slammed into, briefly locking eyes with his Alpha before he tensed hard. Intense pleasure coursed through him, making Cloud hiss out a curse. Zack effectively kept him pinned though Cloud’s hips jerked as he rode out his orgasm.

Tipping his head back with a lust-filled moan, Cloud flexed his bound hands. He’d needed this deep in his soul and Zack knew it. Maybe he was always an Omega on display, but it’d been a long time since he’d been able to feel like one in bed.

" _Zack_ ,” he moaned, feeling the Alpha’s tongue underneath his chin.

It took no time at all before he cried out with another orgasm going through him. His body trembled as Zack slowed down this time, almost as if the other was savouring the moment. Releasing his wrists, Zack withdrew and pulled out, chuckling as he heard the reedy whine from the Omega’s throat. Cloud was flipped over so he was basically laying face-down on the couch, his legs nudged apart enough for Zack to slide back into him.

Zack covered him, untying his hands only to pin him down by the wrists. This time, he didn’t ask for anything before he started roughly thrusting. Cloud angled his ass upwards, enjoying the satisfying way his lover’s knot pressed against his pussy. Even his cries of desire couldn’t block out the panting and growling of Zack over top of him.

Cloud’s hands tightened into fists and he let out a most embarrassing squeal as he came again. Zack wasted no time as he pressed his knot against Cloud’s clenching hole which reluctantly yielded to let him in. A few thrusts of his hips and Zack growled deeply as he orgasmed as well, hands holding tightly to Cloud’s wrists.

The hollow feeling began to abate as Zack filled him. Cloud groaned as his muscles worked out as much come as he could until he went slack in the Alpha’s grip. He barely made a noise when Zack slumped down on top of him, savouring the pressure he felt in his womb.

He felt the intense burn in his bond and he welcomed it with a hum. “Love you, Zack,” he whispered, resting his head against his lover’s.

Growling softly, Zack nuzzled his Omega. “Love you, too, Cloud.”

Even if what they were doing didn’t result in anything, Cloud knew that they needed this time to reconnect. While he never felt like they were slipping apart, it felt good to get in touch with their base instincts for a time.

“That help?”

Cloud nodded lightly. “A bit. Really wish we had the benefit of a mating haze.”

Laughing softly and wiggling his hips until he got a groan from Cloud, Zack pressed his lips to the Omega’s neck. “We’ll make do. Not like we haven’t done it more than once in a day.”

Threading their fingers together, Cloud made a noise of agreement. Just for a little while, it would feel good to shut out the world and enjoy it with the one he loved with all his heart. No matter what, Cloud would always count his lucky stars that he’d found such happiness.

It wasn’t worth worrying over what the outcome would be. Once he made it through his broken heat cycle, he’d feel a lot less empty.


	6. Early Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes according to how it does in the books. Or...maybe it does?
> 
> Thank all of you for reading, commenting, and your kudos and bookmarks! I appreciate it so much, you've no idea. You're all amazing and deserve to have the best day ever. 💖

Reno didn’t care who heard the whine of discomfort as he leaned back in his chair. Sympathy came from Rude while a worried sigh reached his ears from Tseng. It’d been this way since the night before, incredible nausea and drowsiness which worked completely against him.

Putting a hand on his aching head, Reno shook it. “Just throw me on desk duty for a couple of days. I’ll be fine.”

“It could take a while before your body adjusts,” Zack chimed in.

“Tell me shit I don’t know already,” Reno bit out. “Didn’t expect it to hit this hard or this quick.”

Rude made a soft noise, folding his arms across his chest. He’d been in thought since the symptoms started showing. There was clear pride and excitement, but there was also thoughtful worry behind it all. Rude would no doubt be consulting a few things to see what he could do to help.

“Do you think you could focus on that?” Tseng asked, tipping his head to one side. “If you need some time, you’re welcome to it.”

Wrinkling his nose and snorting, Reno shook his head again. “What I’d like is to enjoy my last few months as a Turk. I know what that sounds like and I don’t give a damn. Really didn’t think that the kid would start getting between everything so quickly.”

A light laugh made the Turks turn their heads to see Zack smiling. “You’d be surprised. You should take a bit of time and see Cloud. He dealt with that early on, too.”

Oh, right. Doctors were one thing but another Omega was quite another. Rude never once made Reno feel like he shouldn’t be seeking any outside help. He supposed that another Omega was all right because neither of them would have their hands all over one another. Usually, clans had multiple Omegas to help share knowledge and take care of one another. In lieu of that, socializing with other Omegas helped just as much.

So, it was no surprise when Rude nodded his agreement. “Try whatever he has on hand that helped him. It could get you back on your feet faster.”

“Like you don’t have twenty home remedies already,” Reno said, casting a glance at his Alpha who shrugged. “I get it. Do the tried and true before you start throwing the heavy duty at it. And get some good advice while I’m at it.”

Tseng chuckled softly. “I suppose Rude has spoken much louder than I can. Please, take care of yourself, Reno. There’s always time for you to work when your mind and stomach can handle it. We have things under control here.”

Getting to his feet – slowly – Reno sighed and nodded. “I know when I’ve been dismissed,” he said, flashing a grin at Tseng. Truthfully, he appreciated it, even if it did feel like he was becoming more of a liability these days. “Things better not go to hell while I’m gone.”

“I’ll make sure it won’t,” Rude said, putting a hand on Reno’s arm.

The Omega paused a moment, arching a brow at his lover with a smirk. Was he really expecting a very public display of affection before he left? Something in the bond answered that question and Reno had to admire how boldly Rude was testing his limits. “You are so fucking lucky I love you,” he muttered, leaning in for a kiss.

Humming into the kiss, Rude had a very satisfied grin when Reno pulled away. “Love you, too. Feel better.”

Ignoring the surprise from Tseng, Reno waved before he left. He was far too focused on trying not to lose the breakfast he’d managed to eat than to think of how open he’d become with Rude. That was, perhaps, the most brazen that Rude had been. He supposed the Alpha was getting tired of Reno using just his tattoo to declare he belonged to someone.

By the time he arrived at Cloud’s doorstep, Reno was more than ready to sit down for a while. Even walking felt like it shook him too much. It clearly showed when the other Omega opened the door, mako-blue eyes widening in surprise.

“Already?” Cloud asked, stepping aside to let Reno in. “You look worse than I did.”

“Oh, that’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

Reno pulled off his shoes before going to the living room and crashing on the couch. It took a moment before he realized that the coffee table was gone. In its place was a blanket spread out on the carpeted floor that had toys strewn about. Bright, glowing blue eyes turned to him, a wide smile and a loud giggle following. It was impossible for Reno not to smile back at Fenrir, leaning forward slowly to pick up the baby, much to his delight.

“You’re not opposed to tea, are you?” Cloud asked, coming back into the living room. “I’m shocked Rude didn’t get you something.”

Shaking his head, Reno turned tired eyes to his friend. “He sent me to you. I think he just wanted me to get some practical advice rather than medical.” He leaned back, reaching up to put a hand on his forehead. “Traditional he may be, practical he’s damn well not.”

A soft noise preceded a baby’s hand touching his chest. Casting his steel blue eyes downward, Reno chuckled lightly. “I’ll be fine, wolf cub.” He didn’t think twice when he heard a responding sound from Fenrir. “Wait until your old man has to deal with you and your sibling.”

Cloud laughed softly, sitting down in the armchair he’d obviously been sitting in earlier. “You’re already getting the hang of having conversations. I’m impressed,” he said, amusement clear on his face. “I’m still not sure about the whole sibling part, but it’s far too early for that. That’s why I’m so surprised you’re already getting symptoms.”

“No shit. Started last night, hit me harder this morning. I thought it was supposed to be ‘morning sickness’, not ‘all fucking day sickness’,” Reno griped. “This better not be what it’s like the whole way.”

Cloud hummed softly, moving a book from the arm of the chair to an end table beside him. “It shouldn’t be, but everyone’s different. It’s all about managing it, but it went away in a month or so for me.”

A month, _and_ he was getting the symptoms earlier. It wasn’t bad enough that he felt that a doctor intervening would help, but he sure hoped he could at least try to keep it at bay. He pressed his lips together as he helped Fenrir slip off his lap and down to the blanket on the floor. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering if he’d made the right decision.

“Reno, you’re still overthinking things, aren’t you?”

The voice made him look over and he shrugged. “Can you blame me? I knew there’d be something like this, Rude made me read everything before I made my choice. It’s just…”

“You don’t know if it’s ever going to feel ‘right’,” Cloud finished for him. He held up a hand as he went to the kitchen, coming back after a minute or two. “With you, there’s no time that would ever feel like it’s right because you’ve been a Turk for so long.”

Pausing for a moment to process what the other Omega had said, Reno shrugged a shoulder. “Rude will be fine as my replacement. Why the hell is it so hard to let go of a job?”

“You can’t see yourself as anything other than your job. It’s something that will go away with time.” Cloud paused, chuckling softly. “It might take longer for you to see it.”

Reno scowled lightly. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Fenrir made a soft noise and scooted over to Cloud, grasping onto his bearer’s pants and pulling himself up. It distracted Cloud enough as he leaned in to congratulate his son for standing up before he looked over to Reno. “Things take time to become real. Right now, your body’s adjusting to all of the changes you’re going to go through. Just wait until your clothes don’t fit.”

Of course, the outer changes would make it more obvious. However, Reno knew that the inner changes had done a good job of reminding him of what was to come. He knew what Cloud meant and the point he was making. It would get easier to let go of one side over the other when it was obvious one needed his attention more.

“Hold on, sweetheart,” Cloud murmured to his son, helping him to sit back down.

As Cloud got up to go back to the kitchen, Reno was almost sure Fenrir was pouting. The Turk laughed softly as he watched the baby scoot over to him to do the same thing of pulling himself up to his feet using Reno’s pants. It was impossible not to grin as Fenrir looked so proud of himself, definitely taking after Zack in that regard.

“When did you learn that little trick, huh?” Reno asked. Even though all he got was baby talk in return, he shook his head. “They better watch out for you. You’ll be tearing everything down in no time. Try not to run your poor old man down too much.”

“Oh, he won’t for a while yet.” Cloud smirked as he held out a steaming cup. “Sorry for how long it took. Ginger mint tea, I swore by it for a while.”

Nodding his thanks, Reno sipped at it and made a soft noise. “Not bad. Never been much on drinking tea. Palmer could put you off of the stuff if you saw how he took it.”

Sitting back down, Cloud made a face. “Palmer could put you off of a lot of things, not just that. I wouldn’t be so quick to condemn anything, though. You never know what weird cravings you’ll get down the line.”

Oh, right. All those things he’d heard of and thought were just exaggerations had a truth to them. Cravings, nausea, fatigue, all those things were looking to hit him eventually. Though, he couldn’t say he was more tired than usual at the moment, he was sure that was looming on the horizon. At this rate, he was going to experience all of it before he even started showing.

A gentle tap to his cup made him look down and he lifted it. “Careful, kid. I need this right now.” Taking another drink, he looked over to Cloud. “So, guessing you and Tifa are still waiting for the joy that is wanting to lose everything you eat.”

Cloud nodded gently. “I’m still not positive that my idea worked out. There were too many coincidences, though.”

“You started feeling some of the old heat cycle coming through? I’d say I was sorry, but it’s not so bad.” It was a sly way of asking if the classes Omegas went through insinuated a heat cycle was always painful. “Don’t look so surprised.”

“They always made side comments saying it was better when an Alpha was involved. Most of us didn’t really believe it.” Cloud chuckled, sitting back in his chair. “But my emotions were wild, I did get fairly sensitive, but it was mostly that hollow feeling that clued me in. I think that’s what really causes the pain, which means it’s more like a phantom pain.”

Reno blinked for a moment, swallowing the mouthful of tea he had. “You mean that I wasn’t just imagining that feeling? It’s weird, isn’t it?”

Shaking his head, Cloud let out a soft noise. “Without everything else, it’s one of the worst feelings. Lacked the mating haze, too. Some things are coming back and it was definitely more obvious this time. Before Fenrir came along, I didn’t even notice it.” The way that the other Omega paused made Reno incline his head slightly. “Okay, I barely did. When you think you’re sterile, it has a different meaning.”

Conceding the point by shrugging, Reno downed the rest of his tea, setting the cup aside on another end table. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing one hand at his stomach. “That helped a bit. Thought I was definitely going to be singing the praises of the porcelain god for the rest of the day.”

“I’ll give you the recipe. You should make some up ahead of time so you can reheat it when you need it. That helps a lot when you’re already feeling drowsy and you don’t want to do too much.”

Reaching out with his hands, Fenrir took hold of Reno’s fingers. The Turk lifted his legs, grinning at the laugh the baby let out at the motion. “Yeah, laugh it up, kid. It’s your fault my insides feel like a washing machine on the fritz.”

“Well, I guess you’re technically not wrong. It feels like a lifetime ago when you were close to passing out when I was having him,” Cloud said, smiling softly. “Or how long it took for you to even comprehend I was an Omega. How did you miss that cue?”

“Easy,” Reno said, lifting Fenrir up again with his legs. “You sure as hell didn’t scent like one when we met. It was more obvious when we saw each other again. Kind of shocked that Rude figured it out before I did, but I guess it had something to do with me not giving a shit about who was what.”

Cloud laughed softly and shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll admit that I didn’t know you were an Omega until we met in Kalm.”

Reno supposed that meant male Omegas in denial of their Omega side had little to no interest in detecting other Omegas. He himself had never been oblivious to the scent a female Omega gave off, but a male Omega was sometimes harder to pick out. Alphas, on the other hand, were easy and annoyingly enticing to any unattached Omega. Now, Reno could still tell who was what, but he cared even less about any Alpha that wasn’t Rude.

“We’ve come a long way from Midgar,” Cloud murmured. For a brief moment, Reno could see the wear and tear of time on the other Omega’s face. “I’m glad that things turned out the way they have.”

“Don’t act like that shit didn’t follow us here. We both dealt with enough of that and it’s not like New Wall Market’s not on our doorstep waiting to make our lives miserable.” Reno noticed that Fenrir was quiet and looked down at his legs he’d kept lifting and dropping idly. “Uh, didn’t mean to put the wolf cub to sleep.”

Looking up at the clock, Cloud shook his head. “It’s fine. He was winding down anyway and it’s close enough to his naptime.” He watched as Reno picked up the sleeping child, a soft smile crossing his face. “Don’t worry so much, Reno. You’ll be fine.”

Feeling his stomach do another uncomfortable flip, Reno was going to deny it, but he knew that this was more than his current discomfort. He closed his eyes for a moment as Cloud brought over a rather plush looking bouncy chair. Without any prompting, Reno gently set Fenrir inside of it then sat back on the couch.

“Helps he’s such a good kid. You and Zack should be damn proud of that.”

Snorting lightly, Cloud leaned back in his chair. “There’s still plenty of time for him to grow up and for everyone to teach him bad habits.” He grinned playfully over at Reno who shrugged. “We’ve both got a lot of learning to do.”

“I think you mean all of us do.” Running a hand through his messy hair, Reno smiled and let out a soft breath. “Shit’s about to get wild around here.”

At least this time it felt like the right kind of wild. He was sure he wasn’t the only one who’d had more than enough of the other drama they’d dealt with.


	7. A Broken Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can be sunshine and rainbows, unfortunately.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please have a wonderful day! 💕

It’d been too long. Tifa had already started to experience the telltale symptoms of her pregnancy, though they were mild at best. Reno’s had only been eased by a diligent regimen of as many natural anti-nausea remedies they could find. As bad as Cloud felt for his fellow Omegas, he couldn’t stop feeling that tiny bit of envy that they’d succeeded.

Failure was a bitter pill to swallow at the best of times, but this was harsher than most. They’d been so certain that they’d figured out what was going on and the timing was right. It was becoming increasingly clear that there were more things wrong with him than they could ever sort out on their own. He’d never understand what his body was doing and it didn’t seem like it understood itself, either. As before, he felt like he was put together with spare parts that didn’t quite function together.

As the days slipped by, Cloud slowly accepted that he’d likely have to wait and see what happened in the years to come. Either his body recovered on its own, or it didn’t. He was becoming weary of trying to chase after his inner desires.

He’d taken his frustrations out in practise in the clearing they’d used to use often. It was difficult to find time to gather these days, so he was almost always on his own. Well, not exactly. Bringing a few things with him to help entertain Fenrir, his son watched as his sword took large swipes at sturdy practise dummies.

“What the hell are you doing all the way out here?”

A familiar voice made Cloud stop, turning quickly to see Reno approaching. He let out a breath of relief as he moved closer to where Fenrir was. “Just decided to take advantage of how nice it’s been lately. Fenrir likes being outside more than being inside.” Setting his sword aside as he sat down on the grass beside his son, he looked up to the other Omega. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Reno curled his lip, rubbing at his stomach. “Too much today. Something someone’s got in the department today made me lose my lunch. Didn’t really feel like sticking around to find out what it was.”

“My condolences,” Cloud said, smiling apologetically. “At least mine was easy to pinpoint, not so easy to give up. Imagine being denied coffee for all that time.”

Sitting heavily on one of the overturned logs, Reno let out a gusty sigh. “You’re pissed. I haven’t seen you this pissed since the last time we crossed weapons.” When Cloud gave him a look, the Turk growled softly. “I’m not Zack. Your pretty blues don’t work on me and you’re not going to fool a master at foolery.”

“So, what? You came out here to check on me?” Cloud asked. “I’ll be fine.”

“Only because you have to be. Bet you haven’t even really talked to Zack about this. He’s just as tense as you are.”

Cloud’s shoulders hunched slightly. “Guess turnabout is fair play.” He pressed his lips together before looking to Reno. “I don’t think you can blame us, can you? There’s nothing to talk about. We took a chance and it was wrong. Talking won’t change the fact that I’ve got a list of things off about me a mile long and then some.”

There was a softened look that Cloud had never seen in Reno’s eyes as he frowned. “Maybe you’re just a bit late or maybe something’s changed.”

The unexpected sympathy broke through his foul mood and he shook his head. “It’s all right, Reno. There’s no sense in trying to dig up hope where there is none.” Leaning back on his hands, Cloud looked up at the sky, taking in a breath. “Eventually, we just have to learn to roll with whatever comes our way.”

“Feels unfair, you know? I don’t blame you for being pissed.” Reno stayed silent for a moment before he made a soft noise. “Try not to squeeze Fenrir too hard. He’ll become a spoiled little brat if you hang onto him too tight.”

Whipping his head in Reno’s direction, Cloud scowled briefly before he rolled his eyes. “When the hell did our positions get reversed?”

Reno shrugged a shoulder, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “You’re starting to sound like the hard ass bitch I remember back in Midgar. This might sound weird coming from me, but you’re not doing anyone any favours by falling back on old habits.”

“I’m doing _myself_ a favour. It’s just enough so I can deal with the world around me, not like before when I wanted to keep everyone out.” Seeing the other Omega’s scepticism, Cloud managed a sad smile. “I know what you’re trying to do, Reno. I appreciate it all the same.”

The Turk’s eyes slid over to Fenrir. “Even he’s quieter than usual. Might be time for you three to take time off as a family for a little while.”

Shaking his head, Cloud leaned forward to press a reassuring hand to his son’s cheek. “I’d have to convince Zack. He’s buried himself in work. I’m not the only one with coping mechanisms, but his is a lot less destructive,” Cloud said, reaching up to brush at his tattoo. “It’s not like we’re not talking about it in our own way. We’ll both move past it.”

Fenrir made a soft noise, hands reaching out at Cloud who obliged, sitting his son in his lap. Even if his heart ached with disappointment, he knew that he still had Fenrir and Zack. He felt worried eyes on him and Cloud looked over to Reno. “This is a temporary setback. I think the rest of you are taking it even harder than us.”

“I guess so,” Reno admitted with a soft laugh. “Don’t know how much you told Tifa, but I know how fucked up your system is. I was really hoping you’d figured it all out.”

“We thought we had it, but it might be too early for it still. Or, maybe it could take another couple of years before we figure anything out.” He paused, busying himself by tickling his son’s belly. He smiled as the little boy laughed, hands gently slapping against Cloud’s. “I was offered a treatment to try and get things back on track. It would probably help, but it costs a small fortune and there’s no guarantee it’ll work now.”

“This is really a damned if you do, damned if you don’t kind of situation, isn’t it? Fuck Hojo and the shit he did,” Reno growled. “Can’t imagine how shit it’d be if you’d taken that chance and paid so much to get nothing back.”

Humming softly, Cloud leaned over to look at Fenrir who turned his head up with a happy squeal. Sometimes he was still floored with how closely their son resembled Zack. His eyes were lighter, closer to Cloud’s colouring than Zack’s, but they had the same mako-infused glow of both his parents. A moment like this could help ground him during the day. He pressed a soft kiss to Fenrir’s nose before looking back up to Reno.

“Other than the obvious, how have you been?” Cloud asked, trying to change the subject.

Reno grumbled and shrugged. “It’s getting better, if you can believe it. Rude’s done a lot of adjusting and I think he was more pissed off than I was when I got nailed by whatever got me. It’s not like we had any idea I even had something like that.” He furrowed his brow and tilted his head in thought. “I think it was garlic.”

“I can’t imagine what it’s like having your Alpha who’s also your midwife,” Cloud said, shaking his head.

“It’s interesting. Not like I’ve got anything to compare it to, but at least his bedside manner’s great.” The way Reno smirked told Cloud everything he needed to know and even more that he didn’t. “He said he’s looking for some kind of equipment to listen to the kid’s heartbeat.”

“A fetal doppler,” Cloud supplied. “I had one used on me to hear Fenrir’s heartbeat early on.”

Reno put a hand on his stomach. “Nothing like being reminded you’re a car with a passenger. It’s easy to forget when all you’re feeling is a toss up between wanting to sleep and throwing up your whole life.”

Cloud smiled lightly, not looking up from where he was nuzzling his nose against Fenrir’s. “It gets easier to remember. You’ll feel them before anyone else can.” Tiny hands tugged at his hair, a soft laugh leaving him as he kept his hands loosely around his son. “You can tell when they’re sleeping or being restless. Just because you’re comfortable doesn’t mean they are, and they’ll let you know.”

“Oh, that’s fantastic. Not only do they control your stomach, then they kick you for sleeping in a way they don’t like.” Reno laughed lightly. “I’m still asking myself why I wanted this, but the way you talk about it makes the bad shit sound like it’s good.”

He shrugged, smiling a little easier. “It’s really hard to explain, but I’d wanted to experience it for a long time. I didn’t really get to enjoy it as much as I wanted to, but there were moments,” Cloud said, helping Fenrir to his feet. “Then you get to watch as they grow up.”

“Okay, you do know how to sell a dream,” Reno said. “Not that I was looking to get rid of mine any time soon. Feels like I’ve got a whole lifetime ahead before this shit becomes bearable.”

“It’s over before you know it, so savour it while you can.”

Both Omegas looked over as they heard Zack’s voice, Fenrir letting out a joyful squeal and reaching out for his father. Cloud threw a questioning look to his lover as he approached, picking up their son and holding him up high. It was all Cloud needed to see to know why Zack was also skipping work for the rest of the day. He’d likely sensed that his Omega was in a better mood and, as Reno had suggested earlier, wanted time with him.

Reno looked at Zack then laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Both of you know how to sell a damn dream.” He stood up, straightening his suit before he stretched slowly. “Don’t be so hard on yourselves and don’t let the wolf cub think he’s not enough right now.”

Zack looked to Cloud who merely nodded to Reno. “Yeah, I get it. See if you can bring over that doppler when Rude gets it. I have a feeling Tifa might enjoy borrowing it, too.”

“Ooh, Omega playtime,” the Turk teased with a grin. “I’m going to go get something to eat since my stomach’s empty and I don’t feel like it’s going to come back up. You two need some alone time, anyway. See you later.”

Cloud got to his feet, realizing now that Reno had definitely helped put him in a better mood. Taking his sword and setting it at his back, Cloud got closer to Zack, putting a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry. We’ve both been living in our own world these past few days, haven’t we?”

“Yeah,” Zack sighed, shifting to hold Fenrir in his arms. “I felt that you were feeling better and thought maybe you could rub off on me. We’ve got the bond, but I’ve been missing you.”

Smiling softly, Cloud leaned in to press his lips against Zack’s, humming as he pushed up against his Alpha. “Missed you, too,” he murmured when he pulled away. “Let’s go home and we can relax for once.”

Content with carrying Fenrir himself, Cloud packed up the stroller himself and started walking in the direction of home. He was glad that the tension that had been between them was less and he idly wondered if it’d all been on him. One of his many bad habits was trying to isolate himself. Even with all the time that had passed, he still pulled away in the wrong ways.

“I asked Reno how he was and he made me think of when I was pregnant with Fenrir. Reno’s still in the ‘I hate this’ phase, but Rude’s trying to track down a doppler to listen to the baby’s heartbeat.”

“I still remember when we heard Fenrir’s.” Zack radiated pride as he looked to his son. “Everything was still up in the air, but it was amazing hearing it.”

Glancing over to his lover, Cloud let out a soft noise. “I think I got so wrapped up in wanting to experience it all over again that I lost sight of what I already have. Never pictured myself as the greedy type, but I really wanted it to be real.”

Zack said nothing for a moment then shook his head. “Cloud, you’ve always put so much stock in feeling like you’re broken. Since everything worked once, I think you wanted to prove to yourself once and for all that you’re not.” He clearly felt the guilt and apology in their bond as the Alpha sighed softly. “I don’t blame you at all for that. What I will blame you for is beating yourself up over it.”

That was the hard love he needed. Cloud sighed softly as he nodded. “We’ve never really talked about how big of a family we want. I think I got hung up on it because I don’t want to miss out. What if I really can’t have more than one or two kids before everything stops working?”

“Then we have one or two. I meant it when I said you’ve made me happy already. I bonded with you despite knowing we might not have babies of our own, you need to remember that.” Zack reached up to gently jiggle Fenrir’s belly, grinning widely as his son laughed. “We have our own cub to raise and I don’t want you to miss those moments caught up in your own mind.”

Looking to Zack and Fenrir, Cloud let out a breathless laugh. “Nothing in my life has ever gone the way I wanted it to. You’re right, I did want to prove that I’m just as good as any other Omega. It’s not that I forgot about either of you, I was determined to be good at what I was born as for once.”

A fierce wave of disapproval was followed by a growl in the back of Zack’s throat. “Cloud, don’t make me spend all of tonight reminding you how good you are at being my Omega.” He flashed the blonde a suggestive grin. “Still the best sex this side of Wall Market, new or old.”

“Here I thought maybe you’d forgotten about that.” The amusement in their bond didn’t help to calm down the embarrassment and desire he felt from the implication. “You know, you should sit me down and give me tough love a lot more often.”

“I’d love to, but you know I can’t do that. Eventually we’d both pass out and who’d look after Fenrir?” Zack said, mock worry painted on his face. “It’d be irresponsible.”

Rolling his eyes with a disgruntled smirk, Cloud shook his head. “Fine, but at least try to keep me on track. You don’t want Reno being the one who always reminds me of what I need to do. He did part of your job for you.”

Chuckling gently, the Alpha let out a sigh. “Suppose he did. Next time, I won’t let you hide away. I love you as you are, Cloud, but I’ll pull the Alpha rank on you if I have to. You’re your own worst enemy and it’s been easy to forget that since we settled into our new life.”

“Good, do it if you have to.” Cloud said, nodding once. “I need to break old habits, for all of our sakes.”

Reaching out with one arm, Zack put his arm around Cloud’s shoulders. They fell silent as they walked the rest of the way home, letting their emotions speak for them. For the first time in weeks, Cloud finally felt like he had his feet under him again.

Reno wasn’t the only one who had a hard time letting go. It was time for Cloud to do the same and to stop getting so fixated on the idea he wouldn’t make it another day. There was nothing wrong with living in the present and letting the world slow down while remembering tomorrow was around the corner. He remembered when Elmyra had accused them both of trading a normal life for the power they had. He couldn’t deny it back then, but now he could. All he’d needed was a reminder that he needed to slow down and enjoy his “normal”.

Heart feeling lighter, Cloud made a silent promise to do just that. No matter what tomorrow brought, he’d deal with that, too. After all, he wasn’t alone and Zack would always be there to pick him up if he fell. If he wanted to be an Omega, the least he could do was rely on his Alpha more than anyone else.

He’d remember to thank Reno later.


	8. It's Something Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, let's start tying off a loose end, shall we? Plus, a couple of surprises.
> 
> Just fair warning that I have a new computer I'm working on so chapters may get delayed. All depends on when I get back up and running, but it shouldn't take that long. With luck, I should be able to post the next chapter without a pause. Felt that I should at least warn you all!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and bookmarking. It means a lot to me and I appreciate you all. I hope you have a fantastic day! 💕

Stepping out of the shower, Reno started finishing up the prep for the day. It’d taken far too long for his liking for his stomach to settle, but he’d felt pretty good for the past two days. He was still a bit drowsy, but he managed to find a way to wake up, generally without coffee. It wasn’t that he had a sensitivity to it, but he’d been lectured on his diet by Rude often enough.

If he had to be honest, what Rude had put together wasn’t bad. Sometimes it felt way too involved and there were definitely times when he was still a bit peckish. Reno wasn’t exactly used to being so diligent with his meals, but he had to trust his lover knew what he was doing.

Yawning as he tied back his hair, Reno left the bathroom to go to the bedroom. “Are you sure you want to do this before we go to work?” he asked, spotting Rude sitting on the edge of the bed.

The Alpha had found a fetal doppler and was eager to use it. Reno was sure that he was expecting something that he’d been holding back from him. There’d been small adjustments made when Reno complained about still feeling hungry and he’d felt like Rude was suspicious of why the symptoms had started so early.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Rude countered.

“Because you won’t have time to fuck me before we have to go.” Reno bounced on one leg as he got into his pants, not even zipping them as he got on the bed to slip on his socks. He laughed softly, feeling irritation in their bond. “I might not have many limits, but I draw the line at being dragged into work fully knotted.”

Rude grunted as he got up to get the doppler set up. “Duly noted. You remember how this works?”

Swinging up to get onto the bed, he nodded. He’d purposely ignored putting on his shirt and left his pants open so they could be nudged downward. “I lay here and look pretty while you wave that thing around to find a heartbeat.”

Having brought in a chair from the dining table, Rude sat on it and flipped the machine on. Reno was glad that it wasn’t cold and it wasn’t as if it was being pressed in all that hard. He closed his eyes which was a dangerous thing to do when one was already tired. It was simply easier for him to zone out while he was poked by an unfamiliar object.

Rude stopped and then pulled off the headphones he’d been wearing, unplugging them to let the sound fill the room. It was…definitely a heartbeat, but it sounded off. Furrowing his brow, Reno looked over to Rude who was a lot less mystified by the sound.

“Is it meant to be doubled up like that?” Reno finally asked. “Sounds like a weird echo.”

“That’s because there’s two of them.”

It took a moment but Reno processed what that meant, head whipping downward. “Wait, what? I didn’t sign up for this!” he protested.

One was enough for a first time, but getting two? Reno’s stomach twisted slightly at the thought, knowing he was likely to go through double whatever Cloud had. That _was_ how it worked, right? Well, maybe not, but he definitely knew that he hadn’t even considered the thought that he could have twins.

Suddenly, he was acutely aware of the powerful burn in his tattoo and an intense feeling of pride. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Reno looked down just in time to see Rude press his lips to his Omega’s stomach. Letting out a soft sigh, he reached over to put a hand on his lover’s head. Rude had been intensely patient and now his patience was being rewarded twice over.

Closing his eyes, Reno simply listened to the double heartbeat. He was distracted by a touch of desire in their bond and he laughed softly. “I told you we should wait,” he murmured.

Rude chuckled and looked over to Reno before he sat up again, flicking off the machine. “I had my suspicions about this, but every pregnancy is different.”

“I knew it. You need to work on filling me in, doc,” Reno griped, sitting up completely. “If you’re going to be taking care of me, I think I deserve to know more of what your hunches are.”

Thoroughly chastised, Rude made a noise and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to startle you. With how you react to things, I didn’t want to talk about suspicions that had no proof.”

Shit. As per usual, Rude had a point. There was undeniable proof that he was carrying twins right now. It was hard to deny the sound of two heartbeats, not to mention everything else he was going through. Just a quick look at the Alpha and it was easy to see how happy he was with this fact. Not only was his Omega strong, now he was proven to be impressively fertile.

Moving to sit in front of Rude, Reno leaned in for a long, slow kiss. He reluctantly pulled away, grinning as his lover tried to chase him for more. “Promise you’ll be more upfront with me? I don’t give a shit if you’re reading tea leaves and had some stupid epiphany. My body’s doing the heavy lifting here and I hate surprises.”

“Promise.” Rude leaned in for another kiss, humming into it. It took a hand on his chest to remind him to stop, a soft growl in his throat. “Next time, I’ll wait until after work.”

Chuckling gently, Reno slipped off the bed so he could finish getting dressed. “Now my ass is going to distract you all damn day.” He frowned as he slipped on his gloves then picked up his shirt. “Not even sure what we’re doing today. First day I actually feel pretty good.”

“Not sure. There’s been a lot of movement in New Wall Market again as the factions are starting to settle. While one will definitely sit on top, the others have their places.” Flicking his glasses open, Rude set them on his face. “So far, there have been no indications of any slave trades or excessive violence.”

Reno adjusted his collar and nodded, looping his stun baton through his belt. He tugged his hair out from his shirt and jacket, flicking it to let the ponytail rest against his back. “Small favours. Not that we shouldn’t be looking at them closely. Don’t need any of that shit coming up to bite us in the ass again.”

It was impossible to forget the small amount of time he’d spent in a cage. Reno had felt his protective nature rise up in him when he realised he was pregnant, but now he had two of them to take care of. He was sure he’d give up being a Turk sooner rather than later at this rate. His career wasn’t worth putting himself in danger.

How things had changed.

Nodding, Reno led the way out of the apartment. It did feel strange to have had such an intimate moment that was now essentially shoved into his back pocket. The only hint he had was the lingering pride and happiness that he felt from Rude, something which he held onto. Despite his own initial reaction, it did indeed feel a lot more real to him. Two new lives that he had to protect.

Before they entered the building, he paused to look at Rude. “How about we keep this to ourselves for now. I’ll be using that thing on my next day off.” As the Alpha growled his displeasure, Reno laughed lightly. “Just for now. You can spill it to your Alpha buddies the day you meet up with them.”

Reno had been the one to insist that they both acquainted themselves with their respective companions. He didn’t want it to be that they stayed in their own little hole and socialized with no one. The old Reno would have been loath to admit that they needed friends, but he’d seen the value of having someone on your side. Cloud and Zack had started this change in him and he wasn’t about to repay them by pulling back now.

“You’re truly looking forward to spending time with Cloud and Tifa, aren’t you?” Rude asked. There was no judgement from him, he instead seemed happy about this fact. “I’ll do my best to fit in with Zack and Tifa’s Alpha.”

“Kayden Doyle,” Reno supplied. “Nice guy, met him a couple of times. Think I’d be shocked if Tifa didn’t choose a good guy. She could kick the ass of anyone who tried to do her wrong.”

Grinning, the Turk leaned in to press his lips against Rude’s briefly. Once they crossed that threshold, they were nothing but Turks. He opened the door and made his way to the office, glad that he at least felt himself today.

“You’re both looking chipper today. I’d ask if something good happened, but I believe I’d rather stay in the dark,” Tseng said. He’d learned his lesson about asking why either were in a good mood. The answer was usually sex. “This is good as we have something important to focus on today which involves you, Reno.”

“Way to take the wind out of my sails, boss,” Reno muttered. “What flavour of terrible am I dealing with today?”

A file was placed down in front of him and Reno picked it up, flipping through it. Old man, Chester Flannigan, once of Midgar and a collector of rare artifacts. He frowned as he looked through the information, shaking his head until he got to the most pertinent part. At one point, the old codger had started collecting humans – Omegas specifically, ones that were unique in certain ways.

“So, this is the guy who tried to buy me, huh?” Reno growled softly, looking up. “How long have you been following him behind my back? Why does no one tell me this shit ahead of time?”

It was Zack who made a noise, catching the Turk’s attention. “He’s been a hard one to keep tabs on. You’d think that he had a mansion that would make it obvious, but he keeps everything underground. It took a month to dig up the bastard’s name, let alone to find as much information as we could to incriminate him.”

“This was truly a group effort. Even had we put you on the case, your personal interest would have likely endangered yourself and the rest of the team. We all know you very well by now, Reno.” Tseng smirked as Reno glared at him. “Which is why we have sent someone to bring him so you may question him personally.”

This after he’d just been thinking how he couldn’t put himself in danger any longer. Everyone did know him and what to expect from him, which also meant they knew how to protect him from himself. Not to mention that he’d been fairly occupied lately with trying to start a family. He needed to get out of being a Turk.

Reno took in a breath then nodded. “I’d call it a consolation prize, but I feel like there’s something to this guy. He’s primed to take the top spot in New Wall Market. If he was this hard to track, he’s good enough that he’s letting us see what he wants us to see.”

A smile crossed Tseng’s face and he nodded. “You’re right. I feel like he may come here of his own free will to make a proposition.”

“But we need to ensure he won’t keep trying to grow his Omega collection,” Rude said, tipping his head to one side. “In addition to Reno, I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to acquire Cloud as well. Both unique in their own ways and he’s already proven he has no boundaries regarding obvious bonds from other Alphas.”

A growl nearby made a shiver go up Reno’s back. He looked over to see raw anger in Zack’s eyes. “I won’t insult you by telling you to calm your shit, but we won’t let that happen. As far as I’m concerned, he’s off limits.”

“And so are you,” Rude said, adding a bite to his words that only an Omega could pick up on.

Smirking, Reno shrugged a shoulder. “I think that goes without saying. Human collecting is fucking gross and I’d sooner throw the guy into a cell than let him go if that’s what he wants to do. We already took down one piece of shit, we won’t hesitate to do it to another.”

“It reminds me too much of Hojo and what he liked to do. There’s less experimenting, but do we even know what he does with the Omegas he gets?” Zack asked.

Tseng shook his head. “Afraid not. As far as we could tell, there are none in his possession, but that means nothing on the surface.”

A knock came at the door to the office and Freya poked her head in. “He’s in the detention room. No incidents to report, he came willingly.” She cast a glance to Reno and pressed her lips together. “He’s eager to talk with you.”

“Then let’s not keep the old fuck waiting.” Reno got to his feet and began following Freya downstairs. He paused at the door to the detention room, turning to look at Rude and Zack. “If you want to listen in, you can. Don’t start going all Alpha on him over shit we talk about. I want to see this guy and his habit put on the sidelines as much as you do. Let me handle this.”

As he expected, the two looked at one another before reluctantly nodding. Tseng directed Rude and Zack to the room beside the detention room then nodded to Reno. He held out the file for the Omega to take before slipping inside with Freya as well.

Taking in a breath and letting it out slowly, Reno opened the door, entered, then closed it quickly. He leaned against the wall, tossing the file onto the table before folding his arms across his chest. “Five million, huh? You should’ve gone higher.”

“Among that crowd, there was no reason to waste too much Gil.” Chester’s voice was deep and rich. He was an Alpha that commanded quiet power, much as Rude did. “You’re certainly worth more than that, but Malik was more than willing to take what I offered.”

“Malik was also a muscle head that relied a lot on his Alpha prime shit to get where he did.” Reno smirked lightly. “Last I heard, he was still having a hard time adjusting to life as a regular Alpha. Only partially my fault, but you wrapped him up in a neat package.”

Chester laughed softly. “I only gave the order. My hired hands were the ones who managed to tranquilize the beast. I am not surprised he’s been tamed,” he said, spreading his hands. “Before you do anything to me, I was hoping we could talk.”

Curling his lip, Reno growled softly. “This is personal, bitch. You’re not really in a position to make any kind of demands. You can talk and I’ll listen, I can’t promise there’s anything I’m willing to do to help you.”

“Your argument was with Malik, not me. I merely paid for you.”

“Knowing full well I had a tattoo on me and who I was. You already know that we’re aware of your dirty little habit. I don’t believe for a second you didn’t let us collect shit on you.” Reno fixed his steel blue eyes with the old man’s brown ones. “So, speak up. What the fuck did you want out of us? If you answer with anything involving me joining your collection, we’re already through.”

A wide smile crossed Chester’s face and he clapped his hands together. “Magnificent. I do so love male Omegas and how much backbone they have. Unfortunately, I’m more than well aware that ship has sailed into a deep cavern and sunk. I will have neither you nor Cloud Strife despite how close I got to both of you.”

Reno narrowed his eyes. “You’re a real fucker, you know that? I don’t think you even know what kind of Alphas you’re playing with.”

“Don’t insult me, Reno. I know who I deal with better than even you do. Rival Alphas are easy to put down, even ones protecting Omegas like yourself or Cloud,” Chester said, smiling in a way that made Reno’s stomach do a flip. “You think I have no scruples, which is rich coming from a Turk. I didn’t come here to trade barbs or try to narrow down who has less morals.”

“Then why the hell _are_ you here? Get to the point already,” Reno griped.

“I’m set to take control of New Wall Market very soon. With the council’s blessing, I would gladly provide a portion of revenue from any and all entertainment venues I build,” the old man explained. “You might not be part of the council, but certainly you can help me in making my case.”

Laughing darkly, Reno made a soft noise. “That depends. Your little Omega collection needs to go. There’s no room for you to argue with me about that. But,” he began before Chester could say anything, “I don’t trust you. All you’ll do is shove them off into a dark corner where you’ll do whatever disgusting thing you do to them.”

Growling lightly, Chester gave Reno a tight grin. “I knew you would be a hard sell, but I had thought you’d be reasonable.”

“And you came here of your own free will. If you knew I’d be a hard ass, why even bother? I’m not letting you near the council in my lifetime. Aside from Barret, they’ll gladly roll over for the amount of Gil that you can line their pockets with.” Reno growled in a way he’d never done before, going forward to slam his hands on the table. “I fucking know we’re two peas in a pod. You’re disgusting, I’m disgusting, and I probably have a higher body count. The difference is that I let that shit haunt me because I deserve it. You don’t care at all about anyone but yourself and your deep pockets.”

What he was feeling was the opposite of the broken bond. Alphas and Omegas that were in synchronization with one another could easily channel one into the other. It was a careful balance that needed to be struck, lest one side take over. In the time they’d taken to get their bond back, each of them tested it, pushed to the limits of what was possible before it was too far. Judging by the look on Chester’s face, Reno knew he’d done just enough.

It was no surprise that the Alpha let out a heated breath as he stared back at Reno. “I underestimated you, it seems. Something about you has changed.”

Pulling back to himself, he felt the pride in his bond. Rude was going to fuck him full again tonight at this rate. “I can still learn new tricks, unlike you, old dog.” Straightening himself, Reno gave the old man a cold glare. “As far as I’m concerned, you can stay here until you decide to play nice. We’re not going from Don Corneo to Malik to you, fucking greasy Alphas that swing their dicks around when they’re nothing special.”

Before Chester could say anything, Reno grabbed the file and left the room. He turned as he saw the other four filing out, though only Freya’s face held a sort of awe about it. “Let the old man rot for all I give a fuck. He won’t give up his collection without a fight.”

“Or if we find it first,” Zack said. “We need to comb his place and prepare for a fight to get through it.”

Tseng nodded and started heading back to the office. “I will look at the intelligence we have and then we can formulate a plan. Good work, Reno.”

Freya shook her head. “What the hell happened? I feel like I missed something. No Omega I know has a growl like that.”

“Bonds are powerful things. They’re a comfort when you need them most, but they can be used as tools in the right situations,” Rude said, nudging his glasses up.

“Yeah, but that’s one hell of a dangerous fire you’re toying with. It’s too easy to lose yourself and not even know where you end and Reno begins,” Zack muttered.

“Wait, you let Rude in that much?” Freya said incredulously. “Are you nuts?”

Reno rolled his eyes, flashing them one of his usual grins. “I’m the nuttiest. I wasn’t joking when I said I can learn new tricks. Not that I’m looking to give away my secrets, you don’t weaken a bond without it coming back stronger later. Trust me, when you’re really in sync, it’s not as dangerous as you think it is.”

“Enough. Find a good cell to throw Chester into and make sure he’s watched around the clock,” Rude said.

Zack let out a breath then nodded, passing by to go upstairs. Once Freya did the same, Reno let himself slip down to sit on the nearby bench. Blending into one another was hardly the only risk with what he’d done. He was exhausted and he knew why. There was only so much of his resources to go around these days.

“I’m proud of you, but don’t do that again. You didn’t need it to make your point. I can tell that he’s more interested in you now than ever.”

Cracking open an eye, Reno let out a soft laugh. “We’re Turks, we’ve always got a damned target on our backs. I did that because it’s fucking intimidating to watch an Omega turn Alpha.” Eventually he nodded. “Which is why I need out sooner rather than later.”

“Everything changed this morning, didn’t it?” Rude murmured.

Reno nodded, getting to his feet again. “In a couple of ways. The reason I’m looking forward to hanging out with Cloud and Tifa is because I want to know what it’s like to be part of something good.” He felt the protest before Rude opened his mouth and he held up a hand. “Don’t take it the wrong way. With you, I’m part of something fucking fantastic. I _need_ a taste of what’s beyond being a Turk.”

Calming down, Rude merely nodded. “Whenever you decide, I support you completely. Just remember you deserve to enjoy a real life as much as anyone else.”

“Hope you’re right, partner.” Leaning in, Reno pressed his lips to Rude’s, something he never did in public. He reached up to pat Rude’s cheek gently. “Let’s get upstairs and start figuring this shit out.”


	9. While the Alpha's Away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New computer, who dis? Joking aside, computer is up and running so I have no delays in posting anything. This computer is also capable of running Final Fantasy XV and I've been itching to write something for that fandom eventually. Bless Steam sales and lining up with my computer acquisition.
> 
> Moving onto the chapter, the Omegas get a chance to socialize today. All three of them have a history together that's not so pretty, but the world's changed - and so have they.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and everything else! You're all awesome, go out and enjoy your day! 💖

Of all the things that Cloud ever saw himself doing, going to a small gathering of Omegas was not one of them. It wasn’t as if he _didn’t_ socialize with other Omegas, but it wasn’t as if he had a weekly group meeting or anything. Reno’s idea had caught all of them by surprise, Tifa most of all. Cloud had to hand it to the red-head that he’d come a long way since he was an absolute mess trying to get close to Rude.

Deciding against using the stroller for the trip, he’d detached the seat and simply shouldered the baby bag. “You’re growing up way too fast,” Cloud muttered as he looked down at his son who just cooed at him with a smile. “Let me enjoy it for a little longer.”

It’d been difficult to pull himself out of his worry that he’d never have another baby. Even after having endless discussions with Zack about it, Cloud had still let his biological clock all but scream at him. It was difficult to ignore and any Omega could agree with that. Some days were harder than others and he’d likely have to deal with that for the rest of his life.

“Cloud!”

He stopped and turned, seeing Tifa running up to join him. “Hey, how have you been?”

“Busy. I had to make an appointment for a pre-natal checkup and I’ve been looking into activity spots.” Tifa squatted down, giving Fenrir a proper greeting before looking back up to Cloud. “This is really strange, isn’t it? Who would have thought we’d agree to meet up with Reno?”

Cloud laughed softly as they started walking again. “Reno’s changed, Tifa. It’s been harder for him than it was for me, but I can tell he’s happier than he used to be.”

She hummed gently, putting her hands behind her back. “Everyone’s changed. It feels nice not having to run everywhere or whether there’s a battle around the corner,” Tifa said. “I know both of you haven’t been as lucky, but it’s been quiet for you since, hasn’t it?”

“Quiet, yes. Stress free? Not so much. It’s still not easy to accept that everything about me is weird,” Cloud sighed. “But I know what you mean. My life settled down a lot faster than Reno’s has, but only because he’s still working.”

“Really? I can’t imagine continuing a job like that if I was going to have a baby,” Tifa said, shaking her head. “Has he said when he’ll give it up?”

Chuckling a bit, Cloud smirked at his friend. “Tifa, these are things you can ask him when we get there. He doesn’t bite, I promise.” Not looking convinced, Cloud paused before they entered the apartment building. “He’s really, really trying. I think he wants to have some Omegas he can socialize with and he’s chosen us. I’m friends with both of you, so that should say something.”

Tifa smiled softly, nodding once. “How did you get past everything that happened?”

“He was the one who broke that ice, really. Once he found out I was an Omega like him, I think that helped a lot.” Adjusting the strap of the bag on his shoulder, Cloud gave his friend a reassuring smile. “Reno didn’t grow up in a small place like we did, but male Omegas have to deal with a lot of shit no matter where we go. He’s come a long way from just being a Turk following Shinra’s orders.”

“I’m still surprised he invited me and not just you. We haven’t spoken anywhere near as much.” Tifa’s fingers idly brushed at the tattoo of a chocobo’s bust inside of a crest. He still remembered how proud she was of it when she’d gotten the mark. “Don’t worry, if he’s going to try, I’ll do the same. You were the one he had a grudge against, really.”

Cloud smirked. “Don’t I know it. Come on, he’s going to chew us out for being late.”

He’d almost forgotten what it was like in an apartment building. Reno and Rude’s building had an elevator which was convenient since they lived on the seventh floor. Not having seen the Turk since he’d kicked much of the intense sickness he’d suffered through, it was a bit of a surprise to see how bright-eyed Reno was when he answered the door.

“Good afternoon, slowpokes.” Reno looked down and shook his head. “No wonder you were so slow. There’s enough room in here for a stroller, Cloud.”

“Nothing wrong with using my son for weight lifting,” Cloud joked as he slipped inside. He set Fenrir down to take off his shoes, listening as Reno and Tifa greeted each other.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Tifa said. It was obvious she could already see how different the other Omega was compared to the guy he’d been under Shinra. “I’d heard you were having it rough.”

Reno shrugged and led the way to the living room. It was strange seeing him in such casual clothing, right down to being barefoot. “It’s gotten a lot better. I can go days at a time without feeling like the dumpster out back of the building.”

Cloud furrowed his brow as he looked around. “Did you move your coffee table?”

“Like I didn’t know you’d be bringing the wolf cub with you? It’s just over there for now,” Reno said, gesturing to where it was up against the wall. “I don’t have a nice house like you do, but I can make space.”

As Tifa took the armchair, Cloud took the offered space on the floor to spread out the blanket he’d brought and let Fenrir sit on it. He sat down beside his son and gave him a few toys. “Thanks. I have to admit, I’m glad to see you’re getting out a lot more.”

Obviously embarrassed by this fact, the red-head shrugged and scratched at the back of his neck. “Yeah, well, I didn’t want Rude to think we’re just going to be living in a damned cave and not seeing anyone.” Seeing Tifa’s confused look, he shrugged. “Rude’s a traditional Alpha which means he sometimes needs a guiding hand in the modern world. If I’m not going to be working anymore, I don’t want or need to be locked up looking after kids all the damn time.”

“Traditional? Does this mean you haven’t even seen a doctor?” Tifa asked. “I trust Kayden with everything, but he was the one who insisted I make an appointment. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since Turks are usually prepared for things, aren’t they?”

“I’ll be the first to tell him I’m getting to the doctor if shit goes too sideways,” Reno muttered. “I might be the Omega, but I’m not going to put myself or any kids at risk over his pride.”

Cloud was silently impressed that Reno and Rude could actually argue over something so sensitive. He was even more impressed that he was thinking of having children in a multiple sense over thinking only of one. Reno really had come a long way, though Cloud would go easy on actually mentioning it in front of him.

“Cloud told me you’re still working.” There was actually concern on her face as she mentioned it. “I haven’t heard anything out of New Wall Market lately, but I don’t expect that place to calm down for too long.”

Making a face at that, Reno got up for a moment, going to the kitchen. “Not anymore. I didn’t expect to give it up so early, but we tracked down the guy who tried to buy me in that auction.” Cloud could only hear the fridge being closed and ice being tossed into something. “I already have targets on my back and I’m on thousands of people’s shitlists.”

As Reno came back with a bucket that had some bottled drinks in it, Cloud frowned at his friend. “Did it go that badly when you found him?”

Grabbing a bottle of apple juice from the bucket, Reno opened it and then nodded. “Kinda. Apparently, he had eyes on you, too,” he said, taking a draw from his drink. “He wants New Wall Market but he won’t let go of his damn collection of Omegas. We think he rents them out and lets the stud keep the baby.”

For a moment, Cloud was sure Tifa was going to throw up. She shook her head and then reached for a bottle of water. “Where is he now?”

“Behind bars, where he belongs. There are teams scouring his place to look for where he keeps them so we can forcibly remove him from the chess board.” Reno let out a soft breath. “I thought it’d be harder to give up being a Turk, but the day I met him, I saw what was chasing me. Easier when you’ve got something other than yourself to protect.”

“I’m sorry I asked. Things haven’t been easy for you for a while,” Tifa said. “When Cloud told me you’d changed, I couldn’t believe it. You may not like to hear it, but it’s a good thing. Thank you for inviting me and telling me all of that.”

Reno paused and Cloud could practically hear the gears working in his mind as it caught up to him. It was brief and he lifted his bottle with a chuckle. “Don’t get sappy on me. There’s only one person I let get all mushy around me and it’s not either of you.” His grin showed that he was mostly joking. “I know we’ve all got history and it’s not exactly pretty, but everything’s changed. I made good with Cloud, I figured I could do the same with you, Tifa. You’re the only other Omega Cloud knows besides me.”

“Frankly, I think we’d do better as a trio than apart,” Cloud said, digging in the baby bag for a teething ring for Fenrir. “All of us are the only ones of our clans. You’ve probably got other Omega friends though, don’t you, Tifa?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Not exactly. There’s a few I’ve met as I’ve looked for gatherings of Omegas, but I wouldn’t consider any of them good friends. Besides, you’re the most experienced one of the three of us, Cloud.”

“You know that I wouldn’t go looking for Omega groups anyway. Most of them are female Omegas and they usually don’t get along with us.” Reno nodded apologetically to Tifa. “Present company excepted, but your circumstances are different. You already know the shit we deal with and don’t judge us for what we are.”

“In other words, we just work together. I know I’m the common thread between us, but I hope that changes.” Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, Cloud nodded. “I don’t mind giving pointers, either. Though I’ll bet you’ll both get them from someone else before me.”

Reno snorted. “You already filled me in on how I won’t even be able to sleep properly.” Something about the way he paused made Cloud think there was more there, but he could only shrug. “Now that we’re back on the topic, you want that toy to play around with?”

Tifa nodded eagerly and Reno got up. He brought the familiar device over, setting it down beside Cloud. It reminded the blonde of when he’d seen one for the first time and the sound that had come out of it. A sound he’d never expected to hear after what Hojo had done to him. Perhaps he’d never hear it again from himself, but now he was going to be part of it with two good friends.

“Cloud, you can handle one of these, right?” Reno asked.

“You know I didn’t do it to myself, right?” Cloud replied, smirking gently. He laughed softly as Reno scowled at him, finally nodding. “Yes, I get how they work. Just don’t ask me to handle anything more complex than this. Which one of you is going first?”

Looking over his shoulder, Reno nodded to Tifa and motioned to the couch. Of the three, Tifa was definitely new to it and hadn’t heard a baby’s heartbeat before. Cloud was sure that Rude had already used it on Reno which was why the other Omega knew how to set it up.

Reno sat in the armchair that Tifa had left open, grinning as Fenrir began to scoot his way over to him. “We just need your stomach, nothing more than that. Try to sit still until Cloud finds what we’re looking for.”

It was remarkably gentle advice and Cloud noted that Tifa listened. It seemed his two friends were going to get along just fine. He shifted to kneel beside Tifa who had stretched out on the couch with her stomach exposed. Putting the headphones on, he took the wand and set it on Tifa’s stomach. It took a moment of fidgeting before he found it, unplugging the headphones so they could all hear it.

“Oh, wow,” she breathed, hands going up to her mouth. “It’s so strong.”

“Reminds me of Fenrir’s,” Cloud said, unable to stop smiling at her reaction. He leaned back on his heels, letting the wand sit on the spot which had captivated Tifa so. “I hope Kayden won’t be too disappointed he missed this.”

She hummed softly and shook her head. “I’ll ask for one at the appointment so he can hear. He wanted me to have fun today, even if he missed it the first time.”

A loud, excited squeal from Fenrir made Cloud look over to see Reno lifting the baby up above him and leaning back. He looked down and smiled sheepishly. “Wolf cub was bored. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Tifa said, looking over to him. “You’ve always been good with him, even before you took Rude as an Alpha.”

Cloud chuckled as Tifa sat up, removing the wand and flicking the machine off for the time being. “Instincts run deep, which is a good thing. It’s more than that, though. Don’t ask me to explain it, but it’s a learning experience.”

“Your turn, Reno. I know you’ve probably already heard yours, but it’s amazing, isn’t it?” Tifa said, going over to take Fenrir from the other Omega. “Thank you, by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t need to keep thanking me. I didn’t invite you here for no reason and this was what we wanted to use from the beginning,” Reno said, getting up to move to the couch. He stretched out, lifting his shirt and nudging his pants and boxers down slightly. “Go for it.”

Setting the headphones over his ears again, Cloud did as he was asked. Now that he had a better idea of the area to search, he found it much faster. Well, he was sure he had. He furrowed his brow, reaching up with one hand to hold the headphone closer. Casting a quick glance up to Reno, he saw the red-head grinning before he gave him a nod.

Unplugging the headphones once more, he pulled them off quickly just to hear it in the open. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

Tifa tilted her head to one side. “That sounds so strange. It’s like there’s an echo or it’s doubled up.” She finally understood what they were hearing, her eyes going wide. “That’s twins, isn’t it?”

“Listen and weep for me. No wonder you got skipped, you gave your kid to me,” Reno teased lightly.

Any other time, Cloud likely would have taken that entirely the wrong way. Today was not a bad day and he could only laugh softly at the joke. “Well, you did say that you’d owe me your first born for everything.”

A soft laugh came from Tifa at that. “Does Rude know you made that deal?”

“Hell no, and don’t even bring it up as a joke around him. He’s going to be even more protective over these kids than he is over me.” Reno closed his eyes, clearly listening to the two heartbeats he heard. “I sure as hell didn’t sign up for double duty.”

“You’re still excited, I can tell.” Reluctantly, Cloud removed the wand and let it drop in his lap. “I can’t give you advice or even give you a hint about what to expect. Be careful of old wives’ tales, though. There’s not always much truth in them.”

“How do you tell reality from what’s fake?” Tifa asked curiously. “It feels like a shot in the dark, sometimes. Like how a baby is seated in the womb can tell you whether you’re having a girl or a boy.”

Cloud reached over and flicked the machine off, shaking his head as he started to set the equipment aside to be put away. “I don’t know about that since I’ve never heard it before. If you bring me a list, I can try to straighten out as many as I can.”

Reno put a hand on Cloud’s, steel blue eyes dancing with mischief. “Excuse me, why are you putting this away? Don’t think you’re getting out of it.”

Hearing a noise of protest from Tifa, Cloud made a face. “What? Why would you want to do that? All you’ll hear is my stomach growling from how hungry I am.”

“Ew. I vote we skip that and work on getting something to eat. I have to admit, I’m getting hungry myself even though I had a snack before I left,” Tifa said. “It’s not fair to remind him of it constantly, Reno.”

Continuing undeterred, the red-head motioned for Cloud to get up on the couch. “I’m not trying to. Rude has books on top of books and I need to catch up on things I missed in class. Did you know there are times when you might not even know you’re pregnant?”

While he wanted to deny it, Cloud knew some of the stories. Of Omegas who thought they’d failed to conceive and then suddenly found themselves in labour months later. Denial was a powerful thing, but he’d been wanting a baby this time. Not to mention, it was practically impossible to hide it in male Omegas because of how tightly compacted everything was within them.

There was an eagerness in Reno’s eyes that made Cloud sigh. “Fine, I’ll entertain you. If you throw up, aim away from me.” He shrugged to Tifa as he stretched out on the couch and bared his stomach. “What are we getting for lunch, anyway? We never talked about it.”

“Settle down, impatient one,” Reno muttered as he settled the headphones on his ears.

Closing his eyes with a shake of his head, Cloud folded his arms behind his head. It was a pointless endeavour, but he knew how Reno was. Regardless of his profession, the ex-Turk had a great deal of empathy within him that he’d likely denied to his detriment. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much Reno despised himself and yearned to make something right. Just as Cloud had a hard time not thinking he was broken, Reno probably thought he was a horrible person who didn’t even deserve what he had.

As the wand stopped in one spot, Cloud opened his eyes to see Reno looking with wonder. Neither Tifa or Cloud could say anything before the headphones were pulled out, filling the room with a now-familiar sound.

“I fucking knew it.”

“B-but I’ve felt fine. I was a tired mess when I was pregnant with Fenrir,” Cloud protested. “I haven’t been taking anything to help with that. Maybe I’ve felt a little tired, but – “

“Cloud,” Tifa said quietly. “Don’t do this to yourself again.”

Reno looked to Cloud, understanding in his eyes. “You really had yourself convinced the entire damn time you were going to lose Fenrir, didn’t you? All that bullshit confidence you put off when we met again was just an act.” He smiled knowingly, making a soft noise in his throat. “Time to be honest with yourself with what’s in front of you, blondie.”

The heartbeat they still heard resonated in his ears, undeniable proof that they’d been right all along. Were it not for Reno’s insistence, Cloud likely wouldn’t have considered it for another few months when he’d undoubtedly start showing.

His heart felt like it was going to burst and he could sense concern in their bond because of the emotions that were in him. Cloud shook his head lightly, sitting up just enough to look at his friends. “You’re right, both of you.” As Reno pulled the wand away, Cloud put his hand on his stomach, laughing softly. “It’s strange. When I was told I was pregnant with Fenrir, I couldn’t believe it then, either.”

“You’ve talked yourself into believing that you’re just broken. I mean, maybe it’s true that nothing works like it should, but that means you’ve got to adapt to your differences.” Reno said, fixing Cloud with a determination he’d never seen before. “Next time, don’t look for what you think you should be looking for.”

“I think I understand you both a little more now,” Tifa murmured, looking at the two with a soft smile. “It doesn’t matter where or how you grow up; you both convince yourselves that you’re something you’re not. Both of you worked to become stronger and paid a heavy price for it because you really believe all of the lies you had to use to build yourselves up.”

It was Reno who let out a breathless laugh, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes tugging at his lips. “Bingo. It’s what happens when you’re told that you’re an ‘anomaly’, that you weren’t supposed to happen.”

“They don’t even consider what happens when kids are told it growing up and how other kids use it against them. So, we build ourselves a backbone to take it and deny what we are because no one else respects us as Omegas, why should we respect ourselves as one?” Cloud said, sitting up completely. “Tifa, I know you might feel a bit separate from us, but you’re not.”

“Like I said, you at least try to understand us. That’s more consideration than most show to us. It means more when someone can still call you a friend despite knowing how spectacularly fucked up you are.” Reno leaned back on his hands. “I think we might be relying on you to convince us to socialize with other Omegas.”

Nodding once, Tifa brightened again. “There’s places we can go, I just need to check them out. With new mothers, there’s bound to be plenty of people to talk to.”

All of them looked at the baby bag as they heard a phone ring. Cloud motioned for Reno to pass it to him and he fished out his phone. He reached up, tapping his tattoo with an apologetic smile before he flipped it open to answer it. “Hey.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me. Are you all right?”

Cloud had to laugh softly. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m better than fine.”

Zack let out a soft breath as he finally calmed down. “You freaked out for some reason.”

“Well, I did find out Reno’s having twins.” Cloud smirked as he saw the red-head chuckling and Tifa giving him a look. Truthfully, he was stalling as telling Zack over the phone felt wrong, but it was going to be dragged out of him regardless.

There was a growl on the other end of the line and Cloud could feel the irritation. “Cloud, you didn’t freak out over that. You were like a twister of emotions.” He paused before making a soft noise. “I thought we were through keeping things bottled up.”

Unable to help himself, Cloud tried to calm his Alpha down. “Reno insisted he use the doppler on me, too.” Hearing another growl, the Omega grimaced.

“Bitch, don’t sell me down the river,” Reno hissed.

“Zack, it’s fine. I’m glad he did.”

“Why would you be glad about that? That bastard, I’m going to – “

“I’m pregnant, Zack. He found a heartbeat,” he finally said. Just like before, the declaration made it real to him and, this time, he didn’t feel that sense of dread.

Silence greeted him on the phone before he heard a whispered, “What?”

Cloud could feel the disbelief that was tinged with hope. “You were right – _we_ were right. As usual, my body’s not responding in the obvious way, but it’s real.”

He moved the phone away from his ear just in time to hear a whoop of triumph. Tifa giggled and Fenrir looked over in the direction of the phone, making noises of recognition. Reno let out a breath of relief and slapped Cloud’s knee with a scowl.

Once it was safe to put the phone back up, he laughed as he heard nothing but a string of questions. “Zack, we can celebrate tonight, okay? Just remind Kayden and Rude they owe you an extra round.” He paused, smirking lightly. “Don’t pout.”

“Fine,” Zack sighed. “We’re celebrating double tonight, then.”

“Are you expecting me to complain? Go on, get back to what you were doing. I’m starving and you’re holding up lunch.”

Zack let out a loud laugh. “Go, scavenge. See you tonight, love you.”

“Love you, too. See you tonight.” Cloud hung up the phone, letting out a heavy breath. “Sorry, Reno. He’ll probably thank you before we head home tonight.”

“He better,” Reno grumbled. “Right now, we’re going to a place nearby that I order from all the time. You’re buying me dessert. And that ‘first born’ deal’s off because you’re just getting greedy at this point.”


	10. Clearing the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the hardest things is forgiveness, especially of yourself. Had to consider that, especially with Reno because of his profession. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your support! I hope you all have a wonderful day. 💕

Reno hummed as he looked at the list in front of him, finger tapping on it. He was mildly proud of himself for this much organization. Having twins was going to be chaotic, but maybe he could make it carefully controlled chaos.

Not fucking likely, but a guy could dream.

“You’ve checked off more than I expected,” Rude said, coming up beside the Omega, adjusting his tie.

“The sooner we’re packed, the better. It’s getting too hot here without air conditioning,” Reno griped. He rolled his head a little, looking up at Rude with a weary smile. “If this keeps up, I’ll just end up slowing down.”

Rude shook his head, a clear apology within their bond. “Just a little while longer. If you need a break, take it.”

Grunting, Reno reached up to put his hands at the back of his neck, rolling his head to try and stretch. “Yeah, yeah, I will. Find a cool place, bring water, and take five hours if I have to.” Though he said it with his usual exasperation, he was anything but. “I might skip and go to Cloud’s for a bit. I hate to do it, but we’ll be buying more shit than we’re packing here.”

Nudging Reno’s hands out of the way, Rude put his own on the Omega’s shoulders and massaged gently. “You have to take it easier than most. Twins can be hard to carry, but you’ve been doing well so far.”

Sometimes it sure didn’t feel like it. Now barely into his second trimester, his belly was already incredibly obvious – and fucking sore. Thankfully, Cloud had recommended something he’d used during his first pregnancy and it’d helped more than any painkillers could. Of course, that had also meant new clothes already, which Tifa had been more than happy to help him shop for. Then there were all of the vitamins, supplements, blood pressure checks, and his body changing so rapidly he couldn’t remember what it was like to not be pregnant any longer.

Was he complaining about it? The odd time. Usually, when he did, someone would recommend something that would ease the symptom. His nausea was always a wild card and he never knew what would set him off next. While he didn’t expect to have to carry twins, he knew that he wouldn’t trade the experience for the world. Damn Cloud and being right.

“Falling asleep already?”

Reno made a soft noise as he lifted his head, letting out another gentle groan as Rude’s thumbs dug into a sensitive spot. “How couldn’t I when you’re doing shit like that?”

A low growl made Reno look up, spotting the usual ill-contained lust that was always in Rude’s eyes these days. “There are times you make _me_ wish I had a different profession.”

Chuckling at that, the Omega tipped his head to one side. “I can picture it now. Rude, the big strapping farmer living on the outskirts of Kalm with his gorgeous Omega and fifteen kids.” While he was mostly joking, he wouldn’t complain about having more time spent with Rude. “No, I’m not suggesting I have that many. I swear, if I have triplets next time, I’m fucking done.”

A kiss was pressed to Reno’s cheek as Rude laughed. “I would never make a good farmer, you know that.”

“Out of everything I just said, you’re going to complain about that?” Shifting in his seat, Reno grunted as he moved to get up. He gently patted his stomach and took in a breath. “Ah, I see today is going to be a good day as long as I stay out of the heat.”

Not content with chaste kisses to the cheek, Rude leaned in to press his lips against Reno’s. One hand came to rest on the baby bump, fingers tracing it as if trying to remember the contour. “Then do it. I can help you tonight with packing up the rest of what we’ve got.”

Though he wanted to immediately deny he was even looking for permission to slack off, Reno knew himself by now. As far as he was concerned, he was going to enjoy whatever rest and relaxation he could get while he got it. Before he knew it, he’d be as busy as Cloud would be when his new baby was born.

Eventually, he nodded, reaching up to yank on Rude’s tie to pull him in for another kiss. “Before you go, I have to know what else you’d do if you weren’t a Turk.”

“Wouldn’t know. I haven’t given it much thought. Even if I had, it wouldn’t be possible as no one else is up to the standards of being Tseng’s second right now.” Rude never wore his glasses in their home any longer, a fact that Reno was glad for. He could see that disappointment and the same conflicting emotions that he’d faced not that long ago. “Perhaps, in time, we’ll revisit it.”

Making a soft noise of assent, Reno pressed his lips against Rude’s before he pulled away. “You’d better go before you’re late and I decide to _make_ you late.”

Rude chuckled, heading for the door. “Make sure you get somewhere cool for the day. I’ll bring home dinner, don’t worry about it. Call me if you need anything.”

“Phone’s attached at the hip and you’ve got me on direct dial all day, everyday.” Reno reached up, tapping his bonding tattoo which he still insisted on proudly showing. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Rude said over his shoulder as he left the apartment.

Another thing he’d had to get used to. Saying the words so easily hadn’t been difficult, but now he found himself saying it as often as possible. Unlike himself, Rude was still in a position to be hurt – or worse. Not that New Wall Market was as dangerous as Wall Market had once been, but things changed on the regular. They hadn’t heard much out of Shinra sympathisers in a long time, either.

There was a gentle fluttering in his stomach, which he now knew was the twins making themselves known. While their movements weren’t distracting, the times they chose to do it were. Nothing like having the physical feeling of butterflies in your stomach just as you’re settling down to bed. Of course, he had to concede that it was likely his fault as their parents tended to make love before going to sleep.

“Good morning to you, too,” he murmured, rubbing his belly. He was already having conversations with them and he would have felt foolish if it weren’t for Cloud and Tifa doing the same.

For all the fighting against change he’d done, there were times when Reno didn’t even recognize himself. He hadn’t exactly lost who he was completely, but he was gentler and a bit less harsh with those he knew well. It made sense when he was with Rude and he never felt like his lover was disappointed with any of his changes. In fact, he was positive that Rude was even happier, but it was so hard to tell considering how proud he was of his upcoming fatherhood.

Grumbling, Reno ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes briefly. He found himself lost in thought a lot more lately, too. It was hard not to be as he did spend some decent time alone. At this point, he was looking forward to spending time with other Omegas just to shut his head up.

He jumped slightly as he heard his phone ring, pulling it out of his pocket. Smirking, he opened the phone. “If you’re not inviting me to sit on ice blocks, I’m not interested.”

Tifa paused before she laughed on the other end of the phone. “Well, that’s a fine ‘good morning’. Someone’s in a good mood today. I’m not calling to invite you to sit on ice blocks, but there’s a really nice indoor pool that I think you’d like.”

“Now you’re talking my language. Let me guess, it’s mostly for Omegas,” Reno said, heading to the bedroom to find his swimming trunks. It was Tifa who’d insisted on them, likely for this reason.

“Not exactly, but I think it’d be fun. I already invited Cloud, if you’re worried about that.”

Reno snorted lightly. “Not really. Blondie can do what he wants, but I’m no t going to complain that he’s coming.” He’d spent so much time around Cloud at this point that they could be mistaken as clanmates were it not for their visible marks. “I’m not paddling around the baby pools.”

She laughed again, making a soft noise. “You’ll have to tell him that yourself because I’m not disappointing him.”

“I will.” He slipped his backpack over his shoulder then slipped on some shoes before leaving the apartment. Locking up the door, he started heading out of his apartment. “I’ll have to do that even before we get there, won’t I?”

“Afraid so. I sent him to show you where it is.”

“Wow, now I have to deal with his emotional, spiky ass. Thanks a lot.”

“He’s not _that_ emotional, but I wouldn’t call him that if you don’t want to ruin everything,” Tifa said with a soft sigh. “I have to admit, he’s very different now than he was with Fenrir. I’ve been afraid to ask why.”

Shrugging even though Tifa couldn’t see it, Reno let out a soft laugh. “Come on, that’s easy. He’s a hormonal mess because his body has no fucking clue what it’s doing. We’ll talk about this later, when he’s not five steps away from me, okay? See you soon.”

Getting a quick farewell from Tifa, he closed his phone and put it in his pocket. A brief thought caught him and he knew he’d have to contact Rude to tell him he couldn’t answer the phone for a while. He wasn’t about to try swimming with the damn thing.

It was a rather drowsy Cloud that greeted him with an overly excited Fenrir in the stroller. “You look like shit. If you didn’t know before all this, you’d sure as hell know now.”

Cloud made a face and let out a heavy sigh. “Tell me about it. They’re finding out that my body is slow on the uptake in practically every way.”

Wincing in sympathy, Reno fell into step beside his friend. “I was going to make it known that I’m not going to be spending my time in the baby pools, but maybe I should stick around after all.”

“I wouldn’t blame you, but they have a daycare and Fenrir’s been wiping me out. I’ll explain as much as I can when we meet up with Tifa,” Cloud said. “Then you can catch me up on how those twins have been treating you.”

Grinning tightly, the red-head shrugged. “Not as bad as you’ve been treated by your new brat.”

Pausing for a moment, Cloud simply laughed. “Probably, but this is the best I’ve felt in a couple of days.” He pointed to the building ahead of them which was already getting crowded. “There she is.”

Tifa jogged over to meet them, giving Cloud a sympathetic look before she pulled him into a hug. “We’ll find a nice spot inside to talk, okay? Let me take care of getting Fenrir into the daycare. There’s a changing room, you can’t miss it.” She looked over to Reno, giving him a silent command to help get Cloud inside. “I’ll see you guys soon.”

It was telling when Cloud didn’t even put up a fight as Tifa took over the stroller, only grabbing a bag before she left. Reno let out a soft whistle, putting a hand at the other Omega’s back. “Yeah, you’re pretty fucked. Let’s see if we can help to un-fuck you.”

Mako-blue eyes shifted over to look at him, an amused smirk on Cloud’s face. “I don’t think that’s possible at this point.”

Reno rolled his eyes. “I take it back, you’re just fine and I should throw you into the deep end.”

“ _There’s_ the Reno I know. I was starting to think that we’d swapped places for a moment.” Cloud waved to Tifa and Fenrir as they passed the daycare on the way to the changing room. “Or you’d cursed me somehow with your little hunch.”

Growling softly, Reno swatted the back of Cloud’s head gently. “You’re an asshole, you know that? You couldn’t be me if you tried.”

If what Cloud needed was someone to balance him out, Reno could do that for him. It was true that they hadn’t done much beyond texting each other the past week or two. Attempting to get the moody blonde out of isolation had been impossible until today. Judging by how he looked, he was likely just trying to hold it together enough to get through whatever hell his pregnancy had thrown at him. Reno knew he could have spent hours reading the medical texts that Rude had and he still wouldn’t have a clue how to parse what was going on. At least his pregnancy made some semblance of sense and had a metric to go on.

There were a few heads that turned twice as they walked in. It wasn’t as if they were the only ones, but he supposed they did stand out slightly. His senses told him that more than one was an Alpha, but bred and bonded male Omegas generally had very little to worry about from other Alphas. In the civilized world, no one started a territorial scrap for primitive reasons.

Cloud ducked into one stall while Reno chose another, both changing into their swimwear without incident. Reno’s were a loud variety of neon shells that Tifa had insisted upon choosing for him. He appreciated the help, though even he thought it was a bit _too_ loud, even for him. He couldn’t complain considering they had a string to loosen and tie as his belly expanded. Whether he’d outgrow even that remained to be seen.

“Here, we can just use my locker,” Cloud said, taking Reno’s backpack. “Yes, I’ve come here before. Tifa was trying to get me out of the house.”

“Shit, wait a second.” He reached past Cloud to grab his phone, quickly shooting a text to Rude before putting it back. “Almost forgot to tell Rude he wouldn’t be able to get me. What the hell, though. You hang out with her and you just text me? I see how it is.”

Shrugging a shoulder, the other Omega started leading the way to the pool. “She can be persuasive. Looking at your trunks tells me you know all about that.”

Looking down at them, he shrugged helplessly. “Rather have this than some pastel disaster. Just you wait until she drags you out shopping one day. I know she drags you pretty hard for what you wear.”

“She can complain, I like it simple.”

It wasn’t hard to miss Tifa who was in one corner of the shallow end of the pool. Reno gratefully eased himself into the water, leaning back against the edge with his elbows. For at least a brief moment, he could at least try to forget how heavy he’d felt lately.

Tipping his head to one side, he saw Cloud relaxing in much the same way. “So, you going to fill us in on what the hell happened to you? You went from zero to sixty in two seconds.”

Cloud rolled over, folding his arms as he let his hind end rise in the water. “Like I said, my body is slow on the uptake. It took everything from the first trimester and threw it at me all at once. The hormonal spike was nothing compared to the way the rest of me went sideways.”

“Sounds like a fun weekend,” Reno muttered.

To her credit, Tifa had stopped reacting with disapproval to Reno’s sarcasm. She was learning his ins and outs much as he was learning hers. “You really did look horrible when we decided to check out this place. Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Because I still didn’t know what was really going on. I could take a wild guess, but it took this long to get me stabilized properly. It’s all recovery now,” Cloud said, shaking his head.

“You always have to one-up us, don’t you?” Reno said, smirking lightly. “Glad you’re doing better now, but next time, don’t just text me. I’ve got a phone line, use it.”

Cloud nodded. “Lesson learned. I actually thought you’d be going through your own problems.”

“It’s not a damn competition. I’m always going to have shit days, but that’s just how twins work,” the red-head sighed, looking over to Tifa. “If you say that you’ve been walking on rainbows and sunshine, I think both of us are going to be jealous.”

Tifa shook her head with a soft smile. “It hasn’t been as dramatic as both of you, but I’ve had my fair share of problem days. The doctor had to readjust what I take and the less said about how red my belly’s been, the better.” Smiling lopsidedly, she leaned against the edge of the pool as well. “It really does beg the question of why we want this so much.”

Reno lifted a hand, letting water flick off his fingers. “No pain, no gain. We want the end result and, in the oh-so famous words of a certain bastard who got me into this, it’ll be worth it.”

“Still not my fault entirely, Reno,” Cloud murmured drowsily. “We all wanted this, pain, drama, and everything in between. It might be in our nature, but it takes more than instincts and an invisible clock to pull us towards it.”

Chuckling softly, Reno flicked water towards his friend. “There he goes again with his ‘Cloud the Wise’ shit. Not saying you’re wrong, but there’s no damn way one pregnancy gave you that much insight. I sure as hell don’t feel like some enlightened sage or whatever.”

“That’s not entirely true, though, is it? You said it yourself that you’ve been reading a lot. If it weren’t for you reading, Cloud may have been put into the hospital without knowing why,” Tifa pointed out. “And I’m learning things, too. A lot about both of you, our differences, and our similarities. We might not know everything, but we’re still learning.”

“Let’s not forget that the only reason the three of us are even hanging out together is because of your suggestion, Reno,” Cloud said, looking over to the red-head. “We might be from different clans, but we’re all still a team.”

Not having been on the winning side of their little adventure, Reno only had the camaraderie he got from the Turks to judge how friendship felt. That _was_ friendship, but he was always separate from them in some way. Being Tseng’s second meant he was privy to things Rude and Elena weren’t, and being an Omega with some power was difficult. Listening to the two of them now, he could understand what it was like for Tifa and Cloud to have worked together with everyone else. It wasn’t a business partnership; it was true friendship.

Frowning slightly, Reno stood up, cupping his hands and then splashing himself with the cool water. “After all the bullshit I put you through, I can’t believe you’d even consider me a friend let alone a team member. Fuck, I was the one who started the countdown for that plate.” He heard a sound from Tifa and he looked over. “You can’t tell me you didn’t forget that little detail. Not looking to force a rift between us, but I’ve always wondered why either of you get along with me.”

Tifa pressed her lips together, something dark passing over her eyes. Eventually she took in a breath and shook her head. “You’re right. I can’t forgive you for what happened with Sector Seven, but I _can_ understand that it wasn’t your idea.”

Curling his lip, Reno made a noise of irritation. “Don’t give me the whole ‘you were following orders’ shit.” He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the pool wall. “I mean, I was, but that’s no damn excuse.”

“Maybe not, but you beat the shit out of yourself all the time over it. Everything else you’ve done eats at you and that’s part of the reason why you waited so long to make your choice.” Cloud righted himself with a light shrug. “We all have things in our past we’re not proud of. Both you and Rude aren’t bad guys, you’re people that had a job to do that made you do bad things.”

A hand on his arm made Reno look over to see Tifa smiling sadly. “Cloud’s right and I get it. I didn’t always, but I’m slowly learning about who you really are. You have a rough exterior but you’re a good man with a lot of empathy deep down. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t even think twice about why we care about you.”

So much of himself had come to the surface, whether because of being pregnant or because he was just that open now. He still believed that Tifa didn’t know the half of it, but he was still all about taking small steps towards these things. Besides, he’d already brought the mood down enough with his curiosity.

“If I were anyone else, I’d probably be a mess by now,” Reno said with a gentle laugh. “You’re not wrong, though. First thing about being a Turk when you’re an Omega is to stop being an Omega. No room for a conscience in there.”

“But you’ve always had one. We can’t change who we are or what we built ourselves up to be, but we can relax every once in a while,” Cloud said, yawning widely afterwards. “’Scuse me.”

“Don’t forget, we weren’t exactly the good guys at first, either. Bombing the reactors was a mistake that cost a lot of innocent lives. Good intentions don’t make it right,” Tifa said, shaking her head. “We all made mistakes, costly mistakes. But the past is the past and I think we can all agree that we learned from the mistakes we made.”

It was one thing to hear that from Cloud, but to hear it from Tifa was different. She wasn’t an ex-Shinra anything, she was one of many who had lost everything at Shinra’s hands. Yet, here she was, offering a hand of friendship to someone who’d wronged her more than once.

Reno finally let out a sigh, feeling like he’d held that breath forever. “Of every future I could think of, this wasn’t one of them.”

A sleepy noise of agreement was what they heard from Cloud and Reno quickly reached out to stop the other Omega from slipping into the water. The motion jolted Cloud awake and he looked at the red-head with bleary eyes. “Did I…?”

“Sure did. When was the last time you slept?” Reno asked.

“Last night, of course.” It took another moment before Cloud found his feet, simply leaning on Reno’s offered arm. “I thought the water would trigger my motion sickness, not put me to sleep. One of these days, I’ll be able to understand myself again.”

Tifa waded over and put a hand on Cloud’s back. “I have an idea. You have air conditioning at your place, so why don’t we go there for a while? Reno and I can babysit Fenrir while you take a nap.”

“Don’t give him room to argue, Tifa. You know he’ll take it. You have to say that we’re going to his house and he’s going to take a damn nap whether he likes it or not.” Reno glanced to Cloud who grumbled but reluctantly nodded in agreement. “See? Firm, but gentle hand.”

“A good piece of advice,” Tifa giggled. She moved to pull herself out of the pool with practised ease, getting to her feet. “Take care of him for me, will you? I’ll get Fenrir and meet you out front.”

Nodding, Reno helped to lead Cloud to a nearby staircase to get out of the pool. “Come on, I’m not dragging your heavy ass to your place so you better be able to make it that far.”

Though he said it, Reno knew he’d likely do his best to drag his friends wherever they needed to go. It was the least he could do for them after the solidarity they shared with him. That was different from when he was usually out for himself and other Turks. To go beyond being a Turk, it was time to leave that behaviour behind. Far, far behind.


	11. Settling into Normal Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think they'd be used to it by now, but these guys don't always see the obvious cues. Perhaps retreading some old ground, but necessary ground to trod upon for these two.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your continued support! I appreciate all of you and you deserve to have a good day. 💖

“You’re doing wonderfully, Cloud,” Doctor Marisa said, practically beaming. “I was truly worried for you when you first came in. Everything resembled the very early paperwork we have for you that was before Fenrir’s conception.”

As if he needed further proof that Hojo hadn’t cared one iota about his well-being. Cloud was sure that the scientist had assumed he’d stabilize on his own which simply wasn’t the case. Between the Jenova cells and the mako, he had no idea which one had messed up his system more. Very likely the latter, as others had fared much better later. All Hojo had wanted was a Sephiroth clone that was capable of breeding.

“Quite frankly, when you’re stabilized, there’s little to no danger to you or your baby. Everything seems to be progressing normally and I would say that you could even have an at-home birth if you wished.”

“I have to be honest that Zack was the one who helped with Fenrir. It was…unusual circumstances,” Cloud admitted.

Marisa tipped her head to one side, curiosity clear on her face. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen it and he knew why. “I respect your right to privacy and I will never ask you for your life story, but you must understand how confusing this is to me. Omegas were never supposed to go through the SOLDIER process, yet you say you never were in SOLDIER.”

Closing his eyes briefly, Cloud looked over to Fenrir who was playing with a few toys off to one side. “It’s mostly for his protection. There’re things in my past that I don’t let just anyone know about. I promise that I never made it to SOLDIER and never wanted to go through the process once I found out what it could cause.” He placed a hand on his rounded stomach, feeling the tiny life inside respond to him. “I understand your curiosity, but, for now, I can’t give you details. We did that once and nearly paid for it in the worst of ways.”

She hummed softly and eventually nodded. “All of that aside, you’ve said your Alpha _did_ get to SOLDIER. Fenrir is, to put it bluntly, unique as the process shouldn’t be hereditary.”

Except for the Jenova cells in his body. Those _were_ hereditary and would follow their bloodline for however long it carried on for. Whatever effect it would have on his children remained to be seen, but he idly hoped that any potential Omegas fared better than himself. He wasn’t born the way he was so maturing naturally had to count for something.

“I think I have an idea of why you wish to keep your history secret,” Marisa said after a moment of thought.

He nodded in response, tapping his fingers on his stomach. “This might be a question that’s impossible to answer, but will my body ever be normal again?”

“That’s quite a question. It’s impossible to tell now, though you did say that you started to feel symptoms of your heat cycle. It’s obvious now that you were right, but you also learned that your body won’t react the same way twice to a pregnancy.” She laughed softly with a smile. “Most don’t, but your reactions tend to be extremes.”

Cloud let out a heavy sigh. “Tell me about it. At least now I know to start taking everything sooner rather than later, symptoms or not.”

The doctor nodded her agreement. “Yes, that’s definitely a good start. We can always keep monitoring you after the birth of your new child to see what happens. It may be that this is the one that will cause the rest of you to catch up.”

He highly doubted that, but even he didn’t know what his body was doing at this point. All he was grateful for was that he didn’t feel like falling asleep in the middle of the doctor’s office. Cloud was even more grateful that life was quieter now.

“Thank you for all your help, Marisa. I don’t think it would’ve turned out as well if you hadn’t been so quick to get me on everything I needed,” Cloud said.

“You should be thanking your friend who found out you were pregnant. It would have taken the hospital far too long to identify the problem otherwise.”

Reno did deserve a lot of credit, even if he’d only gone on a hunch. Each of them was learning about one another and Reno was more accepting of the fact that Cloud’s body was unusual now. That was more than Cloud himself accepted, though that was something he knew he needed to comprehend sooner rather than later. He was sure that he would have been just fine, but he likely would have lost his unborn child, essentially resetting his body and throwing it back into a panic reaction.

Eventually Cloud nodded gently. “I do thank him, a lot. We’re from different clans, but I consider him and another Omega my closest friends.”

“Clanmates aren’t everything, friendship is. Omegas find solace in sharing their experiences and it’s become a lot easier in this day and age to do that. Even the most dominant of Alphas tends to give their Omega a very long leash around other Omegas,” Marisa said, smiling softly. “Shall I make another appointment for you? If you like, we can do an ultrasound.”

“Yeah, another appointment would be fine. I won’t say no to an ultrasound, either, but I’d kind of like to be surprised this time around,” he said.

Marisa nodded, handing Cloud an appointment card and wishing him well before he left. It was definitely one of the least stressful doctor’s appointments he’d had in a long time. Asking about his history aside, Marisa had done a lot to help him unravel the mysteries of what Hojo had done to him. She didn’t know it, but Cloud was sure he could put some of the puzzle pieces in place now. He was glad that he didn’t remember the hell he’d gone through, even if he had a good idea of what it was like.

Sitting on the cusp of the third trimester, things had calmed down for him while they’d ramped up for Reno. Rude pulled double duty as a Turk and as Reno’s doctor, and did the red-head ever love to complain about it at times. Without so many tools at their disposal, they relied a lot on old fashioned knowledge. It didn’t stop Rude from checking his Omega’s blood pressure frequently or checking things out by hand on a daily basis. Unlike Cloud and Tifa, the fetal doppler was used far more often to assure them that the twins were still both alive. It didn’t take that to know that they were kicking. If Cloud thought he made embarrassing noises when his baby kicked, Reno had it double which led to amusing moments when they met up.

Tifa was at least doing well, though even she had some of her own imbalances. As they were all learning, babies needed certain resources that even a “balanced” diet could provide. Supplements took care of low iron and a smaller adjustment in vitamin intake helped further. Mostly, she helped drive home what they meant when they said female Omegas were better suited to breeding. Less issues than even female Betas, made for carrying babies with style and grace, which Tifa had in droves.

Overall, the trio were definitely learning from one another. Reno had kept to his reading, learning the good and the bad about what he was going through. He was more surprised to learn that he would likely give birth before both of them since twins were difficult to carry to full term. Other things were more pleasant and reassured Tifa and Reno both that some of their experiences were completely normal.

Usually, he would gladly seek them out for a chat, but he felt like staying in today. He liked putting on the radio which had recently come back with several stations all broadcasting different things. Braver people than himself had gone to Midgar and beyond to dig up archives of music and even old radio dramas to play. Eventually, television would come back, but the radio was decent entertainment for the time being.

Cloud spent his afternoon with Fenrir who was now crawling like a pro and on the verge of taking his first steps. His words had come faster than that, already settling on “dada” for Cloud and “papa” for Zack. Reno had gained the title of “unca” and Tifa was more than happy to be called “tee” as he still struggled with “auntie”.

Fenrir had taken a keen interest in Cloud’s growing belly as well. It was impossible to tell if he understood he’d soon be joined by a sibling, but it was cute to watch him put an ear up to listen. Cloud doubted that his son could hear much of anything, especially not with a foot in his ear. Still, it was important that he took an interest, something which grew with each passing week.

Dinner wasn’t anything extravagant, but Cloud was glad he’d gotten good at cooking. It was easy to make up fresh fish with Wutai rice on the side. It was hard not to remember how his mother worried about him – and how many times he ate the Shinra offered rations. He wondered how proud his mother would be now if she could see him.

“You’ve been a million miles away tonight,” Zack said, watching from the kitchen table as Cloud washed the night’s dishes.

Glancing over, Cloud chuckled softly. “I’ve been thinking, that’s all. I decided against bothering Reno today or visiting Tifa. Before you ask, nothing bad happened at the doctor’s appointment. Everything’s fine and she says that I could even have a home birth if I wanted.”

Zack hummed as a grin touched his face. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly be opposed. I’m no traditionalist, but there was definitely something special about being there when Fenrir was born. At least this time it’d be in our own home.”

Cloud hadn’t expected that response considering he remembered some of the feelings of apprehension and worry Zack had during the birth. He supposed those feelings had changed afterwards. “We’d have to ask Barret to look after Fenrir. I think he’s too young to be part of a birthing just yet.”

“We can do that, but we’ll have to be prepared in advance. You’re not jumping out of a window to start it all this time around.” Cloud didn’t even need to look at his lover to know that he was still angry over that fact. “I guess it’s hard not to think of how things were with Fenrir and how normal it is now.”

“Fenrir will always be the unique situation we had to deal with.” Hearing a grunt behind him, Cloud looked around with a soft grin. “Think about it. We went from thinking we couldn’t have a baby to me being pregnant. _Then_ we worried about whether I’d lose him, whether due to my own body or to the Shinra uprising. That’s not something you forget in a hurry.”

Taking in a deep breath, the Alpha finally nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right. Other than the scare we had a couple of weeks after we found out you were pregnant again this pregnancy isn’t anywhere near as eventful.”

Finishing up the dishes and drying his hands, Cloud shook his head and put a hand on his stomach. “I’m not complaining and you better not, either. This one will still have a story to be told when they’re old enough.”

Getting up from his seat, Zack moved closer to pull Cloud into his embrace. A soft chuckle left him as he leaned in for a kiss, one hand slipping down to the Omega’s stomach. “Oh, yeah. Didn’t even know you existed, then you decided to get revenge for that by throwing your poor dad into complete chaos.”

Despite not liking how it was worded, there was no denying that was what happened. Cloud let out a gentle laugh. “I’ve asked for an ultrasound, but I don’t want to know if it’s a girl or a boy yet.”

“Want to be surprised this time? I can get behind that, but is that really everything that’s been weighing you down today?” Zack asked, arching a brow.

“You know how I get lost in my thoughts. I don’t think that anything’s been weighing me down at all. If anything, I feel relieved that everything is so calm right now.” Cloud closed his eyes and leaned against Zack who easily took his added weight. He took in a deep breath, humming softly and finally putting his arms around his lover. “It’s finally sinking in that I don’t have to look over my shoulder constantly.”

The words seemed to make Zack realize the same thing. “Kind of screwed up that we’re so used to doing it that it took this long to realize we don’t have to. Even that collector guy was put away after we uncovered what he was up to.” He grimaced as Cloud looked up to him. “Only happened today.”

“So, what _was_ he up to? Reno said that he was looking at me, too.”

“It wasn’t even just Omegas, he took Alphas, too. It was a different kind of trade, but it was a trade and he got nailed for it.” Zack brightened slightly. “It’s not all bad news. With him out of the way, the number two spot moves to number one and we’ll all like him. Andrea Rhodea, ready and willing to turn New Wall Market into a bustling entertainment district with class and style.”

Cloud’s eyes widened and he made a soft noise. “Really? I had no idea he was here and even considering trying to do anything with New Wall Market. That’s really good news.”

Things felt like they were finally falling into place. The world would never be perfect, Cloud wasn’t foolish enough to believe that. He could still appreciate the good news when it came along. Perhaps New Wall Market wouldn’t be so bad any longer and Cloud trusted Andrea to do what he could to keep the place as civil as possible.

A pain went up Cloud’s back and he winced. “I need off my feet and a painkiller,” he muttered, reaching back to rub at his back.

Zack reluctantly let Cloud go, leaning in for another kiss before he stepped away. “Go on and sit down while I get you something for that. I don’t get to take care of you during the day, at least let me do this.”

Not given any room to argue, the Omega made his way to the living room and sat down heavily on the couch. With Fenrir already settled down for the night, he was glad to have some alone time with Zack. After hearing what his lover had been doing at work, it was no wonder he’d practically crashed every night he’d come home lately. That certainly did nothing to calm his hormones as of late, but he wasn’t about to ask for something when Zack could barely stay awake as it was.

“I leave you for a minute and you’re already wandering in your head,” Zack said, grinning lightly as he held out pills and a glass of water.

It was probably good that he’d been interrupted this time. Cloud smiled apologetically, taking the offered objects. “Thanks, and sorry.”

Shaking his head, Zack took the glass and set it on one of the end tables. He held out his hands which Cloud took, both of them laughing softly as the Alpha managed to pull his Omega to his feet. “Come on, let’s go see if we can’t stop you from wandering so much.” As they got to the stairs, he looked over his shoulder. “If you think I didn’t notice that, you’re wrong.”

Shit. Cloud still made his way upstairs with his lover, pausing a moment to check on Fenrir. Satisfied, he quietly pulled the door partially closed as he followed Zack into the bedroom. He leaned against the door as he closed it. “You’ve been so tired lately; I’ve been trying to give you a break from my raging hormones.”

Letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes, Zack motioned for Cloud to get closer. He smiled with a satisfied noise as he lifted his lover’s shirt, kissing the belly beneath. Shining, mako-blue eyes turned up to Cloud as Zack put his hands on either side of the Omega’s rounded stomach. “I’m awake now and you’re already so turned on, I can scent you across the house.”

“No point in arguing that, I guess.” It was his fault entirely. He’d indulged in a deep breath of Zack’s scent which he loved so much. “Sometimes, a hand in the shower doesn’t quite cut it.”

“I’ll bet not. I mean, how could that be a good stand-in for me?” Zack teased. He gently tugged down Cloud’s pants and boxers, grinning a little wider as he ran a hand up his lover’s cock. The Alpha growled softly at hearing the unrestrained groan from Cloud, looking up at him again. “You’d better lay down before I take your feet out from under you.”

Cloud let out a heated breath and nodded once. Zack got up off the bed, already shedding his clothes while Cloud sat down on the edge of the bed himself. He was stopped from getting in completely, two hands on his knees as Zack got down on his own knees between the Omega’s legs.

“Z-Zack, you know how loud I get – “

Amusement and disbelief in their bond were all he got in response before Zack’s hot, wet tongue met his cock. One hand came up to clap over his mouth as a needy groan rose up inside of him. His eyes rolled back and he curled his toes in the thick carpet beneath his feet, feeling Zack take him inside of his mouth completely. Even knowing what came next didn’t stop the barely muffled cry from leaving him, his hips jerking up as he came from the fingers that slipped into his pussy.

Legs trembling, Cloud felt and heard the deep chuckle from his lover. By the Ancients did he need this. Zack always loved unravelling his Omega, though this was riskier than usual. Knowing his hand would eventually slip, Cloud pressed his lips together and bit on them from the inside with his teeth to keep his mouth shut as he pulled off his shirt. He bit down a touch harder than intended as fingers thrust into him and the tongue on his cock made it twitch.

Despite his best efforts, a deep moan left him. “Fuck, _Zack_ ,” he hissed.

Letting go of Cloud’s dick with a breath, Zack licked his lips and smirked. “You’re not going to use _that_ as a gag, are you? I’ve got something better, hold on.”

Fingers were pulled from his wet hole and Cloud couldn’t stop the squeak that left him when they did. “That…is called edging and I can already tell that’s the worst thing you can do to your pregnant, horny Omega,” Cloud growled, tossing his shirt down in the general direction of where Zack was.

Zack snorted lightly, coming back and dropping a thick strip of cloth on Cloud’s face. “Not my intention and it’s not like I’m going to leave you hanging for too long. You’ll have to tie that yourself.”

He would ask where Zack got it later. For now, Cloud was more than content to bite down on it as he tied it at the back of his head. It was just in time for his lover’s mouth to return to his cock and the fingers easily sliding back into him. With both hands free, Cloud reached down to thread his fingers through Zack’s hair, tugging ever so slightly as his dick pulsed and he let out a muffled groan. The groan turned into a strangled cry as he felt his pussy clench once more.

Unable to say anything, Cloud let their bond do the talking as Zack kept going. There were times when the Alpha would get him to come several times before he took him, making him come a handful more before he was knotted. There was no way he could handle that this night. He craved Zack’s knot too much, needed what only an Alpha could give him.

It took no time at all before his lover had drawn another double orgasm from him, Cloud lifting his shaky legs since his hips didn’t quite obey him in the position he was in. The gag at least muffled the noises he made, including the lusty groan, leaving it rumbling in the back of his throat. Once Zack pulled away, Cloud panted as he lay there, his lover leaning over with a satisfied grin.

“Up, up,” Zack murmured. He gently took Cloud’s hands and helped him up to a sitting position, laughing a little as the Omega trembled. “Don’t worry, I know what we both need right now.”

Of that, Cloud had little doubt he did. Zack went around to the other side of the bed, easing into it and laying on his back. There was no need for any instruction or even a cue between them. Cloud shifted over until he straddled his lover’s body, feeling the thick, intense heat between his legs.

It was hard not to admire Zack from this position. Though need sat deep in his gut, Cloud paused to let his hands roam over the Alpha’s well-toned body. He enjoyed it when he found the sensitive spots he knew so well, some of them shockingly close to a scar or two. While one hand kept moving, another went between them, grasping Zack’s cock and stroking before Cloud eased himself down onto it with a shudder of pleasure.

It was Zack’s turn to admire Cloud as he began moving slowly. As always, the hands found his belly first, holding there for a moment before moving on. One went down below, stroking Cloud’s cock as he moved while the other rested at the Omega’s hip, but not before passing over the obvious scar he had. The only one he bore from so long ago.

Pure adoration, love, lust, and attraction flowed through them both. Where they’d once needed words, all they needed was their emotional bond, which was fortunate for Cloud. He’d never been quite so articulate during their love making regardless.

Biting down on the fabric between his teeth, Cloud moved faster, unable to hold back any longer. Zack’s thumb pressed up gently in the way that he knew would completely undo his Omega. Where his hands had been so active earlier, Cloud dug his fingertips into Zack’s chest as he came from both sides. Even gagged, his cry sounded loud to his ears, though he knew it wasn’t loud enough to wake Fenrir.

Zack sat up, getting as close as their unborn child would allow him to. Fingers brushed through Cloud’s hair and he growled softly. “You’re so damn gorgeous. I got lucky with you.” Despite the protest, he reached up to undo the gag, gently pulling it away and throwing it off to the side. “I love you with all my heart, Cloud.”

The burn in his tattoo made it obvious Zack meant it. Not that Cloud even needed that to know how much Zack loved him, but it was always nice to have that reminder he was desired and wanted. Draping his arms on Zack’s shoulders, Cloud shifted his hips, enjoying the deep growl his lover let out as the pressure was put on his knot.

“I think I’m the lucky one since I’m bonded to such a good looking, powerful Alpha.” He reached up, fingers ghosting over the scar on Zack’s jawline. An obvious imperfection, but one of many Cloud adored. “I love you with everything I have, Zack,” Cloud murmured, leaning in to press his lips against his Alpha’s.

Hands grasped Cloud’s ass, helping to lift him as Zack thrust upwards. There was no way he’d knot like this, but it was such an intimate position that neither cared at the moment. He doubted anyone would ever consider the two of them to be sappy romantics in bed, but they were. Cloud preferred to keep that little secret to themselves and to leave people guessing.

Eventually, he had to break off the kiss, gasping as he felt his muscles clenching. Cloud settled with burying his face in Zack’s shoulder, his whole body tensing and trembling as he came with a muffled groan. He pressed down with a soft noise in his throat, relishing how Zack’s cock twitched inside of him.

After a moment, Cloud lifted himself off of his lover. There was really only one way they could finish it off that would let them sleep comfortably. Being pregnant limited the positions they could use, but this was so satisfying that Cloud was hardly going to complain. He also had the pillows at his disposal to muffle the inevitable noises that would leave him.

Zack didn’t hesitate, rolling over and sliding back inside of his Omega. He shifted so he could cover him, arms wrapped around Cloud just above his rounded belly. Zack always set a harder pace in this position, hands eventually finding their way to Cloud’s hips to pull him hard against the Alpha’s thick knot.

Cloud pressed his face deep into the pillow beneath him as Zack knotted him and he came hard. He wrapped his arms around the pillow, pulling it close as he whined, orgasms rolling through him endlessly. Soon enough, he let go of it, panting heavily as his body finally began to calm.

Pulling them both to one side, Zack spooned himself up against Cloud. He pressed soft kisses to the back of the Omega’s neck, humming and growling lowly. One hand came to rest on Cloud’s stomach, a small burst of pride following in their bond. “Next time, wear me out when you need to. We both needed this way too much.”

“Will do,” Cloud murmured drowsily. He paused, one thought crossing his lust-addled mind. “Where’d you get the gag from?”

“Got some fabric samples,” Zack replied. “Washed them, cut them into strips. Figured it was time we did something so I could still hear your beautiful voice, even if it’s muffled.”

Shifting and causing a small shiver to go through him as Zack’s cock pulsed again against his walls, Cloud hummed. “Good thinking. Pass it over sooner next time.”

A low chuckle followed that and Zack gently nipped at Cloud’s neck. “Will do.”


	12. Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do so love playing with the different dynamics between these couples. Rude and Reno generally don't try to be the sappy romantics like Cloud and Zack can be, but no one can doubt for a second they're meant for each other. I also like parallels, so enjoy that.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day! 💕

Not for the first time, Reno’s mind went back to his comment about having kids in stereo. He couldn’t imagine it then and he still had a hard time believing it was happening to him. That was despite the fact that he could tell each time he met with Tifa and Cloud whose belly was larger. It was more obvious by the amount of feet and fists that pummeled his insides at practically all hours as well. Denial was a powerful thing, but he couldn’t do that this time. Thankfully, the part that wanted to deny it was always squashed by the part that didn’t.

Moving had been the easy part, it was definitely the amount of furniture they had now which astounded him. While almost everything was set up, Reno would find himself looking around the nursery more than once during a day. Left to his own devices at home, he would either rest, read, or going through the mountain of things still left to unpack for the nursery.

Rude had forbidden him from heavy lifting. Though he was doing well, there was always the chance he could aggravate something that was just waiting to pounce. The less time he spent in bed, the better, so he’d agreed without hesitation. This left him with fewer options to entertain himself.

Like most these days, he’d taken to leaving the radio on. It was starting to feel like being back in Midgar, though with far less annoying traffic. The sound of people he could handle, but he sure as hell didn’t miss the squealing tires and constant honking.

He looked over as his phone rang, picking it up after the third ring. “Yo, Reno speaking.”

“Good day, I’m guessing?” Cloud asked on the other end, chuckling. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind a bit of a talk.”

“Uh, yes? I’m bored out of my skull here. Unless you’re going to start talking about bad news. I’ll have to tell you to take it elsewhere because I’ve been reading all those horrible things that can happen to me,” Reno muttered, running a hand over his stomach.

Cloud made a noise of sympathy. “I’m sorry. No bad news, though. Zack told me last night that they’d finally nailed that collector.”

“Charles Flannigan, yeah. That sounds like really shitty pillow talk for you two,” Reno commented with a slight smirk. “You don’t want to know how many pictures he had of both of us. Whether you had a tattoo or a kid, it didn’t matter to him. I knew he had something underneath his hoard and I told Tseng and Zack to keep digging.”

“Good thing you did. Zack didn’t elaborate on what he did, but he mentioned a ‘trade’ of some sort.”

Reno shifted on the couch to get more comfortable, piling up the pillows he’d insisted on to support his back. “Human trade. Alphas kept sedated enough to be compliant and Omegas controlled by Alpha pheromones. Both groups rented out for baby making reasons.”

The noise that Cloud made said it all for both of them, though the blonde had a sterner stomach than Reno did at the moment. “I didn’t want to dig too deep into it, but my curiosity got the better of me. Now I understand why you decided to quit being a Turk so early.”

“Maybe too early. Every damn time I waddle my way into the security building, I think I’ve got work to do. Tseng’s going to start kicking my ass home personally if I keep showing up to ask what’s going on.”

“They’ve never had a problem with me being there,” Cloud said, an amused laugh in his voice. “You can’t just sit down in your usual chair and act like everything’s the same, that’s all. We’re lucky because we used to work there already, but I think Tseng is more worried you’ll try to take on things you shouldn’t.”

Idly, Reno wondered exactly how much interference Rude had been running on his behalf. Stress was definitely another contributor to issues, so he could understand to an extent. “Still chafes,” he finally admitted. “I’m hoping that the twin terrors distract me from the stupid idea that I’ve given up the wrong thing.”

Humming softly, Reno heard as Cloud shifted on whatever seat he was in. Fenrir had to be napping if he was relaxing that much. “You’re still feeling that way?”

“Not as much as I used to, but once is too many for me.”

“You’re not going to feel a hundred percent all the time, Reno. Even I miss working sometimes, but when I go in and get information about what’s going on, it passes easily,” Cloud admitted.

Not having thought of it that way, Reno had to concede defeat there. He sighed softly, idly resting a hand over his stomach. “The kids like reminding me of what’s coming, anyway. I swear, if one of them doesn’t take after me at all, I’m going to be pissed.”

Cloud laughed a bit at that. “You _are_ having twins. They could be identical so neither could take after you or both will.”

“Or fraternal, meaning we could see a Rude clone and a me clone.” Reno grinned, sinking deeper into the pillows he had. “We won’t even know their gender until they pop out. It makes it hell looking for names because you’ve got to be prepared for every scenario.”

“Two girl’s names and two boy’s names. You’ll be more than prepared if you simplify it.”

“It’s really that simple, huh? What if their name doesn’t suit them?” Reno asked, picking up the nearby baby name book he’d been looking at. “How do you even know what a good name _is_? You and Zack cheated by using your damn sigil. I’m not naming my kid Coeurl.”

There was a decent laugh on the other side of the line. “You’ve got me there, I suppose. We needed a name that reflected how strong he was. Look at all the things he went through with us.”

Reno paused for a moment then snorted. “Now I’m afraid of what name you’ll come up with next. First you didn’t know they were there then they ate your health for breakfast, lunch, and dinner with a side dish.”

“Reno, how do you manage to come up with these analogies?” Cloud muttered. “We’ll be a little more selective with this one, probably. I’ve decided I want to be surprised.”

“I’m a genius, and I had no idea you could do that. I thought every Omega rushed to know what they’re having so they pick the right drapes for the kid’s room.”

Cloud hummed thoughtfully. “Most do, I guess. It’s not that important to me or Zack. I’m probably going to have a home birth, too.”

Arching a brow, Reno shook his head. “Are you just trying to copy me or what?”

“Not really. We didn’t get to make many decisions on our own the first time through so it’s nice to have that option now. Too many choices were out of our hands. We didn’t even get to be in our own home when I had Fenrir.”

Any irritation he felt slipped away at that. Reno hadn’t really considered how many things were out of Cloud’s control at the time. His doctor had been a traitor and he’d been chased out of his own home. The red-head had known all of these things before, but now he saw them from a new perspective. If he were being hunted down by someone, he’d feel like control had been taken away from him, too.

Letting out a mock sigh, Reno made a noise in his throat. “Well, I guess I can’t call you a copycat, then. Zack’s not even close to being traditional.”

“Even if he was, we can’t afford him to be. I need doctor interference, at least, until we see if my body figures out what it wants to do.” Cloud let out a breathless laugh. “I’m not holding my breath for that.”

“Hey, I said before that you need to accept how different you are. You started by figuring out the one thing doctors couldn’t and pinpointed when you’re able to get pregnant again. Anything could happen from here,” Reno said, closing his eyes and rubbing his belly as he felt the twins moving inside.

There was a quick pause from Cloud as he shifted in his seat, a familiar sigh of comfort following. “What’s it really like knowing Rude will take care of you the whole way? You’ve been doing a lot of reading on it yourself, was that on his recommendation?”

Not expecting the question, the red-head opened his eyes as he thought about it. “No, not really. I’ve been so bored lately and I feel like I need to know what I’m in for. Multiples are hell on our bodies and sometimes they can’t even be born naturally.”

From the noise Cloud made, Reno was certain the other Omega didn’t envy him any longer. “Is Rude prepared for that kind of scenario?”

“That’s like asking if the sky’s blue. He’s shown me his little collection of horrors after I asked him to. It’s not all bad since he’s got plenty of local anesthetics and whatever else he needs. Not too keen on those sharp blades taking a bite out of me, but we have to do what it takes,” Reno said.

“You’re hoping for something natural.”

The ex-Turk chuckled, a soft hum in his throat. “Hoping, definitely. Not looking forward to that, either. Not after hearing you scream your throat raw from pushing the wolf cub out. And you avoided the whole long labour thing. I don’t think I’ll get off that easy.”

“I might not, either. Labour not coming natural is a whole other problem,” Cloud admitted. “Zack really wants to be the one to bring our children into the world, but I hope he knows what he’s getting into.”

Closing his eyes again, Reno tilted his head with a tired smirk. “He knows Rude who can tell him everything he needs to know down to the dirty details. Besides, I think pushing out wolf cubs is something you’re good at.”

There was a weary sigh on the other end. “Do you really have to keep considering us wolves? Zack’s the one who’s more like a wolf compared to me.”

“Give me a break. You’ve got teeth like he does and you’ve used them on me more than once. Both of you are wolves and you’re making your own pack, one cub at a time,” Reno grumbled. “You need to stop thinking you’re the low member of the pack and remember you’re part of the duo leading it.”

For a male Omega who denied himself for so long, Cloud had the most Omega tendencies of the both of them. He allowed himself to be weak without recognizing it, feeding off the idea that was what he was at the core. Perhaps it had something to do with how the Jenova cells settled inside of him, but Reno knew that Cloud was anything but weak. When he completely ignored what he thought he was, Cloud was a force to be reckoned with.

“Mind over matter, right?” Cloud murmured.

Reno laughed softly. “More like matter over your mind. Once you stop thinking about it so damn much, you’re a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Omegas might be known for being submissive sweethearts, but there’s a reason you don’t threaten an Omega with their kids.”

It didn’t take long for Cloud to catch on, a chuckle rising up in him. “Using my own words against me. When did you become ‘Reno the Wise’?”

“You didn’t spend all that time hammering shit into my head for me to forget it.” Though he tried to stifle it, Reno let out a yawn. “And I’m tired as hell right now. Sometimes I get better at that kind of thing when I’m needing a nap.”

“I’m jealous you can sleep. I don’t get that opportunity unless I decide to fall asleep beside Fenrir. I decided to see how you were doing instead.”

Sighing gently, Reno moved to sit up with a grunt. “Now I just feel guilty.”

“Don’t, I’m glad I called you. Go get some sleep.”

“We should get together again sometime before Rude tells me I’m on strict bedrest,” Reno said, not wanting to sound too desperate for company.

Cloud made a noise of assent. “Even if he does, it won’t stop us from being able to come over, you know.”

Oh, right. Another yawn interrupted his thoughts and he grumbled. “Right. I’ll go haul myself upstairs and sleep until Rude gets home. Thanks for calling, and take care of yourself, Cloud.”

“Take care of yourself, too, Reno. We’ll talk again soon.”

Hanging up the phone, Reno looked at it for a moment. He’d once thought this kind of life was mundane and boring, that he’d never be able to slow down enough to live in the slow lane. There was some merit to letting the world go by. If it went too fast, he’d blink and miss everything, like he’d almost convinced himself was for the best.

He was _really_ tired. The red-head dragged his hands down his face before hauling himself to his feet. He made sure he had his cellphone on him before going upstairs. Reno missed being able to fall face-first into bed at times as that was the best feeling when he was exhausted. Setting his cell on the bedside table, he sat on the edge of the bed then swung himself up, pulling a full body pillow against himself. It supported his stomach and made him comfortable, though he much preferred having Rude at his back.

It still took an obnoxious amount of time to fall asleep. He had no idea if it helped or not, but Reno had a tendency to rub his stomach to try and calm the movement within. The little buggers were quickly running out of room so it tended to be fists and feet in uncomfortable places. Whether it helped or not, soon they would calm and let him rest for a little while.

He’d intended to wake up long enough to make up dinner, but the gentle nudge he felt in his bond told him he’d overslept. Rude was good at waking Reno up from his deep sleeps without startling him. First, he’d send something through their bond and then he’d slip into bed behind his Omega, one hand immediately resting against Reno’s stomach.

“Sorry,” Reno murmured, stretching with a soft grunt. “I meant to get up and not be a lazy asshole.”

Rude hummed, his other hand brushing aside the ponytail that Reno had so he could kiss the back of his lover’s neck. “You’re taking care of yourself and our children. Don’t apologize for that.”

Making a noise of slight irritation, he took in a breath at the warmth at his back. “You’re letting me get away with shit like a spoiled brat. Aren’t Omegas supposed to be the ones who take care of the house and kids while the Alpha busts his ass all day to support them?”

“Since when have you ever cared about being conventional?” Rude challenged, nipping lightly at Reno’s neck. It only took the bond to tell that he savoured the pleasured noise in the back of his lover’s throat. “There’s plenty of time for that after you’ve settled into home life.”

Growling softly, Reno pressed back against Rude slightly. “Are you really looking to get some before we eat?”

“Whose fault do you think this is? I could tell the kind of dream you were having before I left work.”

Reno never really remembered his dreams, especially not those kinds. It’d become an increasingly obvious problem that the red-head hadn’t dealt with since he was a teenager. “Shit,” he muttered. “I know my hormones are supposed to be all over the place, no one said I’d turn back into a horny kid.”

A hand slipped up underneath Reno’s shirt, fingers brushing over skin gently. “Enjoy it while it lasts. You’ll be less inclined later.”

“Only because I’ll look like I’m carrying a beachball and feel like I’m smuggling two of them in a really tight space.” Really, the red-head was sure Rude was savouring it as much as Reno was. “Add in what you dump into me and those kids won’t have room to breathe.”

Rude chuckled at that, gently nudging Reno to lay on his back. “You and those babies will be just fine. You’re built for this and sturdier than you think you are.”

As he was constantly being reminded. “Yet, I still can’t lift anything heavier than Fenrir right now.” He laughed as the Alpha made it obvious he was going to set the record straight, reaching up with a hand to put his fingers on Rude’s lips. “Save it, I understand why. Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t give you a hard time over stupid shit.”

Grasping Reno’s wrist, Rude pressed his lips to the fingers of the Omega’s hand before quickly pinning him down. “Like making me want to leave work to come home and make love to you?” he asked, smirking with an arched brow.

“I didn’t know that classified as ‘stupid shit’. I thought it was just a given for an Alpha and Omega to want to go at it when they can,” Reno replied with a grin.

Leaning in to kiss him, Rude effectively told Reno to shut up in his own way. It wasn’t easy to screw with the belly in the way, but they made do. He did miss going at it really hard, but he wasn’t about to jeopardize everything because his hormones dictated it. Rude still satisfied him every single time, even if he wanted to keep going for far longer than their stamina allowed.

Rude was usually prepared for that as well, a hand slipping down into the Omega’s pants and between his legs. Shit, Reno hadn’t even noticed he was hard until fingers brushed against his cock. One touch was all he needed to shift from natural conversation to needing Rude to fuck him hard into the bed as many times as possible. This was something the Alpha knew well and he did his best to burn off some of the excess need with other means beforehand.

It was up to Reno to get his pants pulled down, lifting his hips with a soft growl as he did. “No teasing,” he breathed, feeling fingertips at his pussy. “Just fuck me already.”

“You’re so demanding for an Omega,” Rude murmured, helping to remove Reno’s pants the rest of the way. He leaned over the red-head, sliding his index finger up the underside of Reno’s cock. “Lucky for you, I don’t mind.”

Growling again, Reno reached up to start unbuttoning Rude’s jacket and shirt. “Since when have you ever wanted me to be conventional?” he said, fingers going to the Alpha’s belt. “You love the challenge to your authority.”

As if challenged by Reno’s growling, Rude started up his own, leaning in to nip gently at his lover’s lower lip. No Omega could ever compare to the deep growl that an Alpha had and Reno loved every last second of it. He enjoyed stoking the fires, of making Rude want him so badly that he would slip into being the Alpha he was. Granted, it was restrained somewhat for them now, but it was hard not to feel accomplished for being able to rile him up so easily.

Thankfully, Rude took his pants off the rest of the way, kicking them off the bed before he got closer again. Without any prompting, he grabbed a pillow from the bed then easily lifted Reno up to put it at the Omega’s back. Before Reno could say anything, he let out a long groan as Rude started entering him, inch by inch until he was in up to the knot.

It wasn’t a position they usually did it in, but damn it felt good. With Rude’s arms supporting Reno’s legs, the Alpha managed to plunge in deep with each thrust. Though he was still good at being quiet, Reno didn’t care about his volume now as he felt his muscles clench and an orgasm run through him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed out, one hand coming up to hold to his shirt while the other tugged at the bedspread beneath him. Reno barely registered one of his legs being lowered until the hand was at his cock, stroking him quickly until he let out a strangled cry as he came.

There was no respite for him as his leg was lifted again and deep, slow thrusts resumed. It was inevitable that he’d have such quick orgasms after being so needy for most of the day. For once, he didn’t mind the slow movements or how his now-sensitive body reacted to the stimulation.

He closed his eyes and let out a low moan as he just enjoyed it. That was until Rude had obviously thought he was becoming too relaxed. The Alpha switched from relaxing to quick, the knot slapping against Reno’s hole each time their bodies met. It only took another angle shift before Reno gasped loudly from another orgasm going through him.

It was only when Rude slowed down that Reno saw the satisfied grin on his lover’s face. The Omega scowled lightly. “I was enjoying that,” he breathed out.

Saying nothing, Rude slipped out then rolled over to lay on his back. Fuck, he didn’t even have to do anything to look more inviting. With a grumble, Reno managed to roll over as well, shifting to straddle his lover before easily taking Rude’s thick cock back inside.

Reno merely grinned tightly, setting his full weight down and feeling the hot, swollen knot underneath him. He heard Rude growl lowly, hands coming up to grasp at Reno’s hips. The red-head put his hands down hard, relishing the slap that resonated in the room as he settled for grinding against his lover’s dick.

“Don’t fucking tell me that was a punishment,” Reno said, tilting his head back with a soft moan. “Like you need an excuse to stick it in me.”

Peering down at Rude, he saw the way the Alpha looked at him. It was nice to be desired, even with the way he looked at the moment. Though, he did know that Alphas got quite turned on by their obviously fertile Omegas. He didn’t even need the bond to know that this position satisfied Rude, but damn did he adore the burn they shared.

Nothing ever lasted forever and soon Reno was bouncing himself on his lover’s cock. Rude had gotten good at figuring out when Reno was about to come and he’d gotten even better at drawing it out. It still surprised him every damn time when Rude would grab his dick and start stroking quickly while pulling Reno down onto his knot.

Reno dug his fingernails into Rude’s skin as he came double and was knotted at the same time. He swore he could see stars, a loud curse leaving him as it all hit him at once. Mostly, Reno had an inkling that Rude just liked feeling and seeing him tremble and listening to him whine.

“Fuck, no mercy, huh?” he said, his voice as shaky as the rest of him.

“Have to keep you in line somehow,” Rude replied, his voice tight as his cock kept pulsing.

It felt like hours before Reno was sure he was spent, his belly tighter than it had been. Shaking his head with a groan, he leaned forward only to feel a strong hand on his chest and one on his stomach. Reno let out a soft, breathless laugh. “Like I can even fall forward without the kids keeping me upright.”

Taking in a breath, he set a hand on top of his belly. _That_ had woken them up and he grunted as they fussed. It was only then that Reno shifted, furrowing his brow before he scowled at Rude. “We’re stuck like this for another twenty. You did this on purpose.”

Rude only smirked and let out a deep chuckle. “That’s for turning me on at work.”

“You’re still so damn lucky I love you,” Reno bit out.

“Love you, too.”


	13. Unexpected Caregivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude with something cute. Sorry for the time skips, but my brain couldn't come up with things to happen in between. Might address that at some point down the line because one-shots are always a thing.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You all deserve to have a wonderful day. ❤

With Fenrir, it’d felt like life had slowed to a crawl as they waited for the Shinra uprising to make their move. It was impossible to consider life slow at all as taking care of both himself and his toddler was a task and a half. He couldn’t ever rest for long and Fenrir could take off like a shot if given even half a chance.

Even so, Cloud was almost grateful that the experience was different this time. He didn’t have time to sit and worry about whether something horrible was waiting around the corner. They were all too busy trying to prepare for new arrivals and, in Cloud and Zack’s case, preparing while taking care of their son.

Cloud was relying on a little familiarity. He’d spent nearly four days alternating between feeling like he was going to vibrate out of his skin and needing a whole day’s rest before initiating labour himself unintentionally with Fenrir. As soon as he felt it, he’d made arrangements for Fenrir to spend time with Barret and Marlene.

It wasn’t as if Zack had been idle, either. Just as the Omegas looked to each other for their shared experiences, the Alphas had been swapping information as well. While he was hardly as proficient as Rude would be, Zack felt much more confident in being able to bring their child into the world. It was far less risky than Reno’s upcoming delivery, that was for certain.

“Up, Fenrir,” Cloud said, smiling as his toddler got up and walked over on still-unstable feet. “You’re getting so good at walking on your own.”

“Dada,” Fenrir said, reaching up.

Picking up his son took a little finesse these days. All too often, the little boy would end up essentially sitting on Cloud’s rounded stomach. That wasn’t something he could take for too long and he’d taken to using the stroller a lot more often.

He carefully settled Fenrir into the stroller, making sure that his son was secure before he reached up, pressing a finger to Fenrir’s nose. “We’re going to see uncle Reno for a bit. He needs some company.”

Fenrir seemed to ponder that for a brief moment. “Unca?” he asked.

“That’s right. Did you want your chocobo?”

“Bobo!” he replied, bouncing in his seat. A plush, yellow chocobo was handed and he hugged it. A birthday gift that he’d still not gotten tired of given to him by Tifa.

Taking in a breath, Cloud got up and secured the baby bag to the back of the stroller. He missed being able to see his son as they walked, but it was much harder to keep him in the stroller as they walked without the straps. Curiosity was a big draw for the little boy, which Cloud was happy for, just not when they were among crowds where he could easily be lost.

He was glad that it wasn’t so hot any longer and much more tolerable weather had moved in. It rarely snowed in Kalm but it did get cool enough to use heaters from time to time. It wasn’t quite jacket weather, but definitely not shorts weather, either. Of course, the way his temperature fluctuated made it difficult at times to know what it really felt like so he tended to err on the side of caution for Fenrir.

There were fewer Omegas on the streets as of late. Now that he had the chance to pay attention, Cloud was surprised to see the telltale signs of Omega’s preparing for their new children. They hadn’t exactly connected with a lot of other Omegas during their time, but there was bound to be plenty of chances later. All too often, they’d group together among the familiar before branching out to socialize their little ones.

“Tee! Tee!” Fenrir called, knocking Cloud from his thoughts.

Sure enough, Tifa was ahead of them and she turned with a bright smile as she saw them both. “Hello, boys,” she said. “How are you?”

“Tired,” Cloud admitted with a shrug. “Just have to get used to it because Fenrir won’t slow down with a newborn in the house.”

Laughing gently, Tifa put a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “I won’t mind taking him from time to time, but I think Kayden’s going to want it to be just us for a while. He’s not traditional in a lot of ways, but he values family bonding more than anything.”

“Family bonding is important. Zack spent as much time as he could with us after Fenrir was born.” Cloud chuckled at the memories, giving his friend an easy smile. “You’ve never seen an Alpha turn to a pile of fluff faster than when they’ve got their baby in their arms. In Zack’s case, I don’t think I’ve seen the glow as intense as it was that first month or so.”

Tifa made a soft noise as she began walking again, waving idly to Fenrir. “You were really excited, too. It was muted, but I could tell you were living in your own little world for a while.”

Shrugging a shoulder, Cloud didn’t try to deny it. “It was like living in a dream, but I’ll admit that Fenrir didn’t spend the first few weeks of his life sleeping in his crib at night. I don’t know if we’ll do the same with his sibling.”

“Being protective is normal, you know that. You had a lot more reasons to be protective than most of us, but Fenrir’s growing up so well now.” She smiled as the little boy responded to hearing his name before spotting a dog walking by. “You’re going to have your hands full and I think you’ll take every opportunity you can to get some sleep.”

Cloud grimaced at that, both from what Tifa had said and also from the well-placed punt to his side. “Zack’s considered taking time off to help me settle in. He’s worried about getting into new routines,” he said, pressing his lips together. “I’ve already said that I’d appreciate it if he could.”

Which was a massive step up from the way he’d been before. Cloud hated “imposing” on Zack too much, even though his Alpha had repeatedly told him that it wasn’t imposing at all. Zack was eager to have time off to be a doting father and Alpha to his clan for as long as he was allowed. While he hadn’t been able to do it with Fenrir, things had calmed down enough that there was a chance he could this time.

An unfamiliar beep caught his attention and Tifa pulled out her phone. “Uh oh,” she said, laughing softly as Fenrir repeated the words. “Reno just texted me and said we can just walk right in. I guess he’s not feeling like moving much today.”

“He _is_ pretty far along for twins,” Cloud said, smiling lopsidedly. “We’re close ourselves and you know how big our babies are. Imagine having that doubled.”

“That might happen someday, you can’t deny that. Single births are common, but multiples happen among Omegas a lot more than you’d think.” Tifa smiled as she saw Cloud blinking at her in confusion. “Some of us tend to release more than one egg when the heat cycle begins.”

Cloud let out a noise and then smirked. “So, days of mating coupled with that means multiple births. I guess that also means Reno has a high chance of having fraternal twins rather than identical ones.”

Nodding, Tifa put her phone back in her pocket as they turned the final corner leading to the street where Reno and Rude lived. “Reno told me a few days ago he found it buried somewhere in a textbook. I think he’s been worried he was going to have two copies of himself running around.”

“Sounds like a worry of his. His time as a Turk works against him and he gets hung up on small details,” Cloud said, sighing softly. “I don’t blame him but I don’t see the problem with identical twins. Fenrir might look a lot like Zack, but he’s his own person and I don’t expect him to be a carbon copy of either of us.”

“I think he forgets that we’re not copy machines. We may copy looks, but personalities are developed on their own,” Tifa agreed. “Reno’s getting a lot of book smarts, but practical smarts will have to be gained another way.”

Chuckling gently, Cloud tipped his head. “Something tells me we’ll have to fill in whatever the kids don’t give to him. It doesn’t matter how old they are, they can teach you more about them than any books can.”

Tifa cracked open the door to the house, being greeted by a voice in the distance. Following her in, Cloud busied himself with helping Fenrir out of his stroller. He listened as she walked over to the couch where Reno was laying down.

“Hey,” she said, smiling softly as she sat in the armchair off to one side. “Sorry if we woke you up.”

There was a loud yawn as Reno sat up, stretching with a light noise. “Power napping. The little bastards dropped a couple of days ago so I can breathe but everything else is hell. Been sleeping as much as I can.”

“Unca!” Fenrir called, walking over to where Reno was. “Up!”

Cloud went up behind the couch, shaking his head. “Don’t bother your uncle too much, Fenrir.”

“It’s fine. I can’t pick him up since I’ve got no lap to put him in, but I don’t mind saying hello. Not like I’m going to get any extra sleep now that you’re here.” There were no complaints in his voice as Reno reached forward, ruffling Fenrir’s hair. “Guess I need to watch my mouth now, too.”

“Make sure you do. He’s a good mimic when he wants to be.” Cloud put a hand on Reno’s shoulder. “Need anything?”

The red-head looked like he was ready to quip something but thought twice about it. Instead, he paused then shook his head. “That was the most loaded question you could’ve asked me and there’s nothing you could offer.”

“What has Rude said about it?” Tifa asked, pressing her lips together.

“Checks every morning before going to work. I’m close and things look good, just need them to start the show already.” Reno growled softly, looking up at Cloud with tired eyes. “Sit down and stay awhile, will you? You’re making me nervous hovering around behind me like that.”

One did not argue with a very pregnant, close to birthing Omega. Cloud merely smiled softly, heading to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water and one for Tifa. Getting back to the living room, he gave the glass of water he had to Tifa. “I’m actually surprised you’ve managed to carry as long as we have. You’ve been doing really well for someone who’s having twins for their first time.”

Reno snorted lightly, watching as Cloud went to get the bag he’d brought with Fenrir’s toys. “Rude keeps telling me that and it’s tiring. You two are knocking on the same door I should’ve gone through like three weeks ago by now.” He paused yet again, letting out a soft breath. “And these aches are getting old.”

“You do know how to tell the difference between the real thing and false ones, right?” Tifa asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Reno muttered, waving a hand. “Rude’s been checking every morning for the past three days, but nothing on that front. So, either I have to be sliced open or these kids are taking their sweet time.”

Cloud found his way to the second armchair in the living room, wanting to give Reno his space. He set his glass of water down as Fenrir toddled over, asking for his own drink. “I’m hoping it’s the latter.”

Making a face, the red-head set a hand on his stomach. “Not sure what I’m hoping for at this point. It’d be harder for me to do anything if I’ve got incisions on my gut and Rude’s not around.” He clearly noticed the surprised faces, shrugging a shoulder. “He’s Tseng’s second now. We don’t have anyone else trained up that much, not even Elena. Then I hear Zack’s going to be out of the picture which is going to leave a big hole in the crew over there.”

“What about Freya?” Cloud offered. “I know she’s relatively new to the force, but she’s got a good sense of what it takes for the job.”

There was a hesitance there that Cloud felt wasn’t entirely on Reno’s shoulders. While he doubted that Rude wouldn’t jump at the chance to spend an entire month with Reno and his children, it was hard for both of them to give up their career for even a second. It was hard not to feel bad for them both, but it did make him wonder if Rude had even asked Tseng for the time off.

“Reno, you and Rude deserve the same time together every other Alpha and Omega get after their children are born,” Tifa said. “Things have calmed down a lot since Andrea took over in New Wall Market, haven’t they? I think that the security team will be just fine if Tseng and Freya take over for a few weeks.”

Reno said nothing, shifting in his seat with a furrowed brow before he nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I just need to convince Rude to take the time off. Doubt I need to sell it too hard and Tseng’s going to be the first one out of both of us to put a foot up his, uh, butt to get him out of the office.”

Finally, being in front of Reno during his silent moment, Cloud cast a quick glance to his friend. “How long have those ‘false contractions’ been going on for?”

That made the red-head grunt and he shook his head. “Long enough. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is having twice the baby power pushing down on everything? And one of them is definitely working to be the first one out.” Reno grunted, shifting again until he finally put his feet up on the couch with a heavy sigh. “Doesn’t hurt too much, more like trying to get comfortable and not being able to.”

“Having high pain tolerance does us no favours,” Cloud said. “It can be pretty subtle sometimes.”

“Wait, are you saying he’s in labour right now?” Tifa asked with wide eyes. “It can’t be that easy to ignore.”

Chuckling as he relaxed on a mound of pillows, Reno closed his eyes and shook his head. “Cloud’s not joking. It’s not always a flood of broken water and intense pain right away. You should know that sh…, uh, stuff already, Tifa.” He reluctantly shrugged. “Not sure. Rude was okay with going to work, so I’m guessing it’s not that urgent.”

“But now it makes sense why he asked us to come spend time with you,” Tifa said, letting out a light breath. “He does know we’re all in the same situation, doesn’t he?”

Smirking lazily in her direction, Reno tipped his head a bit to one side. “He does, but he also knows neither of you are going to pop so quickly.” Tifa gave him a look of disbelief and he grimaced. “Or he guesses you’ll figure it out a lot sooner than I will.”

“Better,” Cloud chuckled. “Even if Rude did decide to ask us here to help monitor the situation, I wouldn’t think he’d ask us if you were anywhere close to it. The twins dropping means that they’re going to come soon, but definitely not for hours yet.”

“I hate your reality checks. Can you please _try_ to give me something positive to hold onto so I don’t lose my mind?” Reno groused, putting a hand on his forehead. “Wait, I got one. I’m not in screaming agony, that’s good.”

When Cloud opened his mouth to reply, Tifa held up her hand to stop him. “It’ll be over before you know it and you’ll be holding your babies soon.” Reno looked over to her and nodded. “All three of us already know what we’re going to go through, you most of all, Cloud.”

Cloud sighed softly and nodded. “The pain doesn’t really matter in the end. All you see is the baby you carried for so long.”

“Was that so hard?” Reno muttered, grunting softly as his body tensed. “They’re so damn irregular and it’s not like they hurt that badly. Before you say it, I _know_ they’ll get worse and more regular, just let me relax for a minute.”

Fenrir, who had been looking at a picture book by himself, took the opportunity to wander over beside the couch. “Unca, here,” he said, putting his plush chocobo on top of Reno’s stomach.

The red-head blinked, tilting his head as he looked at the plush toy. It was hard to tell what was going through the other’s mind, but he eventually smiled. Reaching over, Reno put a hand on Fenrir’s head and ruffling his hair. “Thanks, wolf cub.”

Before Cloud could say anything, he closed his eyes with a soft laugh as Fenrir put his head back with a howling noise. “Zack’s taught him to associate what you call him with howling.”

“That’s so adorable,” Tifa said, smiling brightly.

“Adorable, until he does it every time someone says the W-word. Zack worked very hard to get him to learn how they howl, but now he doesn’t even try to say the word,” Cloud said, looking at his very proud son. “So, if you don’t want him to howl endlessly, you know what word to avoid.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Reno asked, flashing a grin at his friend. “Keeps me from falling asleep and it’s fun. Right, wolf cub?”

It was going to be a long day.


	14. From Turk to Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much else to say other than to welcome Reno's little ones to the world. One more Reno-oriented chapter/epilogue after this, but don' t think I'm completely done with this AU quite yet. While Before and During is ongoing, I'll likely delve into one-shots of parts I want to explore and/or expand on for their futures. I don't think I'll have enough ideas for a full, continuous story like this one, but I do so love writing for this AU.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Please, take care out there. 💕

There was a moment which Reno remembered where he stated he didn’t envy Cloud for what he was going through. Never had that statement been truer than the past few hours. Where the blonde had gone through the process so quickly, it was long and drawn out for the ex-Turk.

Rude had persuaded him to get to his feet, walking around to progress things further. If he ever heard the words “doing well” again, it would be too soon. It sure as hell didn’t feel like he was doing well at all. He trusted Rude’s judgement, but Reno was sure that he wasn’t close to “doing well” until he was ready to get the kids out of him.

A low growl rumbled in his throat as another contraction went through him, making him grab the back of the armchair he was walking around. He missed when they were irregular and felt like someone was squeezing him a bit too firmly. At least then he could hold a conversation with Tifa and Cloud.

Soon, a hand was at his back and he looked over his shoulder. “Don’t you dare say it,” Reno snapped.

The Alpha merely chuckled, rubbing Reno’s back in just the right way. “I won’t, but you know you’re getting closer. At least, you should be. Your water hasn’t broken yet so we don’t need to make a quick decision.”

He could tell he was getting closer to the end game. Each contraction was like knives going through him and he was positive he could feel at least one of the babies already in position. Rude _had_ said that he was progressing well, so that was a positive. However, cut open or not, Reno needed to persuade his lover to stay with him for a while.

It was a rare time he was going to permit that kind of weakness. He knew that it was hard for Cloud and even Tifa to ask for their Alpha’s assistance in settling into new routine. It felt like it was more difficult for him as asking for help was admitting defeat – for a Turk. It was time he admitted that he was no longer a Turk and allowed his Omega nature to take over for a while.

“Don’t remember blondie being so snippy when he was in labour,” Reno said, shaking his head.

“He didn’t have much of a labour at all. His body did the work and likely would have continued without the interference.” Rude shrugged gently. “I don’t blame you for anything right now. You’ve been in labour for hours now.”

Pushing off the back of the armchair, the Omega made a face. “And it’s the middle of the night. I haven’t gotten a decent sleep in days because of these brats.” Reno frowned slightly, putting a hand on his stomach. “They’re going to love hearing what I called them when they’re old enough.”

Rude’s gaze was soft and filled with amusement. “I would be surprised if your mother didn’t call you a brat more than once.”

That brought a tired smile to Reno’s face, remembering how she’d always say the word with a loving tone. For the harsh bastard he turned out to be, he took after his mother more than his father. She was kind but had a firm hand when she needed it and he behaved for his parents more than anyone else. Their deaths had hit him hard and made him more bitter, but he could feel himself losing that bitterness bit by bit.

“Guilty as charged, but she made it sound good. Each time I got in shit, she’d find out why and I’d get an ice cream cone for it instead of being punished.” Reno closed his eyes, turning around to lean against the back of the armchair slightly. “When I became a Turk, I figured out quickly that I could get away with a lot of the same as long as I got results.”

“Tseng couldn’t complain if you came in and got the job done.”

Moving his head to nod, Reno grit his teeth as another contraction hit him. “Fucking fuck,” he growled, fingertips scraping at the fabric of the armchair. It was getting harder to even consider breathing through them, but he did as he’d been instructed for weeks until it passed. Reno looked over at his lover, letting out a soft noise. “When was the last time we checked on my progress?”

Smiling lightly, Rude helped Reno to stand up straight then started leading him to the room that he’d set up for the birthing. “Too long, I think. Don’t give me that look, either. If I kept dragging you back to the bed, you’d be less inclined to do it when you felt like it was getting too much.”

Ah, the old “using his instincts” tactic. It tended to work more often than not, so Reno could only make a noise in agreement. Walking had become uncomfortable, at the very least. “Sometimes I think you rely to much on my body to tell me what to do. Male Omegas are the worst with their instincts.”

“Not quite that bad,” Rude muttered, helping Reno into the bed. “You may reject taking an Alpha or wanting to start a family, but they all follow each other. Your body knows instinctively what to do and when enough is enough.”

Leaning back against the plush pillows with a soft sigh of relief, the red-head hummed. “Guess so. I’ve done enough reading of that shit to know better.”

Just like he’d known better than to argue with his Alpha over what he was wearing. It wasn’t exactly a hospital gown, but it definitely was not something he’d wear all the time. Rude was just fortunate he made nightgowns look good and it wasn’t full of flowers. Black meant that it’d be fine to wash and call it good later, if he didn’t feel like setting the thing alight after everything.

He felt a slap to one leg and chuckled, angling his legs upwards. “Feels weird,” he muttered.

“It should. Next contraction, push with it like you have been.”

Had he been doing that? Well, it did feel natural and it wasn’t as if he’d done it with every contraction before. Reno realized he’d likely been working his first baby down the hatch inch by agonizing inch.

The contraction rolled into him and he bore down with a loud growl. Though it stung, he refused to stop until the contraction passed and he relaxed with a groan. “Fuck me, I was that close?”

Getting up, Rude nodded slightly. “You know the drill. I’m going to wash up while I still have time. Get into position while I do and don’t stop pushing.”

“Are you kidding right now?” Reno murmured, knowing full well that his lover wasn’t joking around. “Fine, do it, but I’m going to be even more snippy if this kid slips out while you’re gone.”

“They won’t,” the Alpha called from around the corner.

It sure felt like it, but Rude was the expert, not him. Besides, it wasn’t as if Reno could actually see between his legs at the moment. Shit, he was lucky to see his feet when he propped them up since he’d been pregnant for so long.

He slowly began to move himself around until he was kneeling on the bed. As if on cue, another contraction gripped him and he grunted, bearing down as he leaned against the pile of pillows. Fuck, it still hurt, but there was no gain without pain in this case. Once it passed, he let out the breath he’d been holding in a rush of air.

There was no hesitation as he started shifting the pillows away so he could rest against the headboard of the bed. It’d been on Rude’s insistence, though it was one of many options if it didn’t work out as well as they hoped. At least this way allowed him to stuff a pillow or four under his rounded belly while he knelt on the bed.

Feeling a hint of attraction in their bond, Reno rolled his head to one side, looking at Rude. “Not helping, partner.”

Shrugging, Rude moved behind his lover. He’d put on gloves and looked almost like a medical professional – almost. The Alpha lifted the gown and set a gentle hand on Reno’s back. “Do you expect me to find you less attractive like this?”

“No, I expect you to fucking focus,” Reno hissed in reply.

Any argument was cut short as he felt pain and that urge to push go through him again. This time, he _knew_ he felt something though Rude said and did nothing to call attention to it. The change in position had definitely helped considerably and he felt more like he had when walking around. Well, before it’d gotten to that uncomfortable state.

Reno relaxed with a low moan, pressing his forehead against the headboard. “Water broke, fucking finally,” he grunted.

Rude let out a soft laugh, shifting his position on the bed. “Almost thought the kid would come out in their waters. Gravity’s doing the job and I can feel the head. Shouldn’t take much work to bring them into the world.”

Just as he’d thought, it took until the actual birthing before he felt like he was doing well. Okay, granted, he’d nearly carried the kids to term which was fantastic for multiples. Even more, he was doing it the completely natural way and he was avoiding the scalpel. There was a reason Rude had told him constantly that he was doing well and it took this long to finally see it.

He swore the contraction was stronger the next time and he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he bore down hard. Reno felt everything, or it seemed like he did. Pain was the most prominent sensation as he was stretched out to allow the baby to pass. He felt a rush as his newborn slid out the rest of the way, leaving him shaking hard and gasping for breath.

Unable to do much else but to gulp down air, Reno paused only when he heard the first cry fill the room. As much as he wanted to turn around and make sure his baby was okay, he knew he couldn’t even if he tried. Instead, he let Rude take his time with cleaning the poor kid up. It didn’t stop him from closing his eyes to quietly enjoy the sound of a baby’s cry.

The bed shifted slightly and Rude appeared beside him, holding onto a complaining, fussing bundle in a blanket. If the pride wasn’t so obvious in their bond, one only had to look at the Alpha’s face to see it. “A little girl,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Reno, cradling their daughter in his arms.

Where he’d once felt hesitant, as if he’d taint them with just his touch, Reno didn’t think twice as he reached forward to brush his fingers over her cheek. A smile crossed his face and he felt pride of his own. “Aria,” he said, his voice weak. “The one I kept going back to.”

Nodding once, Rude leaned forward to press his lips against his Omega’s. When the other pulled back, Reno found he didn’t care if they were both being romantic and sappy. This was _their_ moment and no one else would share it with them. For once, Reno let his true nature take over as he let out a soft laugh.

“Won’t take as long for her roommate, right?” he whispered, leaning heavily against the headboard. “I’m exhausted, sore, and not close to ready to do that again.”

“You’ll be fine, and your position will help a lot,” Rude said. “If you feel a contraction, you know what to do.”

Reno let out a weary noise of assent as his Alpha got up from the bed. Though he already didn’t want Aria out of his sight, it wasn’t for long. A wheeled bassinet was pushed over and he looked over to see his daughter making soft noises inside of it. Now he understood completely what Cloud had felt when Fenrir was born despite being wiped out from the process.

He whined as he felt a shift in his belly, the hand that had been wanting to go to the bassinet suddenly going to his stomach. “Okay, that’s fucking weird and I hope I never feel that again,” he grumbled.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Rude slipped back onto the bed. “They moved on their own, you’re lucky.”

“Probably glad they could stretch their arms and breathe for once,” Reno laughed breathlessly.

A new contraction hit him and he didn’t even try to hold back the pained noise in his throat. Pushing hurt even more now, but he felt that rush of fluid again as the contraction eased. Neither were going to be born as water babies, it seemed. Still, any other time and perhaps he wouldn’t find the sensation so odd. Birthing was a messier affair than actually getting pregnant, and that was saying something with an Alpha and Omega.

Vaguely hearing Rude encouraging him, Reno pushed once more, this time letting out a pained cry as the second baby was born. It took everything in him to keep himself upright and to not just collapse where he was. Only the strong cry of the newborn reminded him he couldn’t rest until he saw them.

It was with uncharacteristic patience that Reno waited for Rude to show him their baby. This one wasn’t as easy to calm until the red-head reached out to touch their cheek. Loud squawks calmed into noises of angry protest, making Reno smile wearily.

“A boy,” Rude said simply, but the hesitation made Reno look up sharply. “A male Omega.”

Unlike with Aria who wouldn’t present as Omega or Beta for some time, a male Omega or female Alpha was obvious from the beginning. Having both between their legs, it was impossible to miss. While he’d been worried about such a scenario, it didn’t really matter in the end. After all, who knew what a male Omega went through better than himself?

Reno nodded to Rude. “Your turn, you know. We agreed I name the first, you get the second.”

“Levi,” Rude said, his voice oddly quiet. “Thank you.”

There were a million different quips and snarky responses that Reno could have fired off. Problem was, he wasn’t in the mood for spoiling the moment. It wouldn’t happen often and he would likely be himself later if Rude thanked him again. The words had carried a weight with them that made Reno reluctant to respond in a way that trivialized it.

Shifting with a soft noise, he leaned in to nuzzle against Rude’s cheek before he pressed his lips against his Alpha’s. “Nah, thank _you_ for everything.”

Of course, Reno knew he wasn’t exactly done until his body decided he was. It wasn’t pleasant by any means, but he was definitely glad once everything was over. He was amused that the first thing cleaned was him until he realised that he was going to be heading upstairs. Just getting to his feet was impossible without Rude holding him up.

“Come on, to the couch first.”

Nodding, Reno was led to the couch where he took no time at all to lay down with a heavy sigh. Now he really knew he was exhausted when he found the couch incredibly comfortable compared to the bed. It didn’t matter to him where he rested, but he was still anxious for some reason. It wasn’t until the babies were brought closer to him that he understood his anxiety.

“Not sure I like this new thing of needing the kids in line of sight,” Reno muttered. “It’s natural, I know, but – “

“You’re not used to anyone or anything having that much control over your thought process,” Rude finished for him. “Now you know how I feel once in a while.”

It’d been a while since Reno had thought about how long Rude had waited for him. Even before they were bonded, Reno was always on the Alpha’s mind. “Payback’s a bitch, huh?”

Chuckling, Rude turned to go back to the room. “Rest for a while as I clean up. We’ll work on getting you and the twins upstairs afterwards.”

Not in the mood to argue, Reno merely nodded. He pushed himself up to a position where he could look in the bassinet without actually sitting down. The red-head almost had a hard time believing that he’d carried the two lives inside of him for so long and now he could see them in front of him.

“Now you little shits can’t keep me awake at night by punching my insides. You’ll come up with new ways to make sure I don’t get any sleep, won’t you?” Reno said, smiling despite what he was saying. “I won’t be disappointed if you sleep all the way through the night.”

Pulling the pillows he’d already had on the couch close, he propped himself up to simply lay and watch his children. Reno was surer than ever that he’d made the right choice. For once, he felt at peace with being what he was and that he’d given up being a Turk. As always, it took until the point of no return before he felt like things were right with the world.

He didn’t know when he’d drifted off until he felt the very gentle nudge in the bond. Reno’s eyes fluttered open and he saw Rude simply smiling at him. “How long was I out?” he asked, running a hand down his face.

“I left you for an hour, but you’ll need more rest than that. Let me help you upstairs.”

Walking sounded like the last thing he wanted to do and going up the stairs was akin to asking him to walk through fire. The worry definitely seeped through their bond and Rude only shook his head. Aria and Levi were handed to Reno who easily cradled one in each arm without even thinking. Strong arms went underneath the Omega, and Rude lifted him bridal style.

Shit, as if he needed more of a reason to be the Omega he’d been born as. Everything he felt now was everything the red-head had fought against his whole life. Don’t be misty-eyed, kind, gentle, and fall for a simple show of strength from an Alpha; you’re weak if you do that. Male Omegas were the kind that needed to be won over with more than what other Omegas desired, or so he’d always thought.

“Stop thinking so much and just relax for once.” Rude set his charges down on the bed that he’d already prepared for Reno to rest in. “Allow yourself just to be, like you did when we healed our bond.”

“This shit is weird for me, give me a break,” Reno muttered.

“After all this time, I’d thought you’d be used to those Omega instincts you have. Now, more than ever, you need to embrace them because your children need you,” Rude said, sighing softly. “I can’t always be here to help bail you out.”

Reno hesitated for a moment, shifting to ensure his babies were comfortable in his arms. “I’m not asking you to bail me out forever and I get that I need to start acting like an Omega. What I _am_ going to ask you to do is to call Tseng for time off.”

Surprise greeted his request and Rude eventually shook his head. “You know I can’t.”

Growling softly, Reno turned his tired eyes up to his lover. “I know you can. Tseng can deal without you for a few weeks. I don’t care that I did everything naturally, or that I’ll probably feel fine in a couple of days.” Unable to straighten himself to make his point, he settled with giving Rude a look of reproach. “If you want me to be an Omega, consider me asking as your Omega to stay for longer than a few days. I could use your help.”

Rude looked like he was about to disagree, but Reno knew better. He knew that look since he’d worn it more often than not after taking Rude as his Alpha. It was fighting against what he considered to be his duty versus his obligations to his mate and offspring. Being a Turk wasn’t easy and he knew that Rude had been questioning his own position for some time.

Eventually, Rude closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. “You’re right. I can’t ask you to simply embrace your Omega side while I deny my Alpha side. I should have been the one to stay with you, not Cloud and Tifa.”

“It’s not fucking easy, is it? Not even for an Alpha like you.”

Chuckling gently, Rude bent over to give his lover a kiss. “Let me get the other bassinet we have. They can sleep together for a while longer.”

“They’ve got more room in there than they did in me,” Reno quipped. “Just leave a message for Tseng and get into bed once we get these two in their own bed. I need to sleep for a day or two.”

“I’ll take care of things, you just relax for as long as you need to,” Rude said, turning to leave the room.

Even if it was only for a few weeks, Reno felt like it would feel good to be himself. Let the world pass them by, he didn’t care. He had his family and that was really all he cared about at the moment. Where it’d once been strange to consider it, the red-head felt like he’d finally found where he fit in.


	15. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's turn! I think he deserves to have a much more private and less hectic birthing than he did the first time. Now with 100% less people trying to spirit his baby away, too!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Your support makes all the difference, you're awesome. ❤

Yet again, Cloud’s body was reminding him that it was desperately trying to settle back into normalcy. While he’d definitely felt both restless and tired as he had with Fenrir, it seemed he was going to have a more natural labour this time.

All right, so it wasn’t _entirely_ normal. He was overdue by a week and certain he’d never felt heavier in his life. Reno had gone first while Tifa had given birth the week before. Both had sent him pictures of their newborns since there was no way their Alphas were going to let anyone over so quickly. Tifa had a little boy and Reno was more than proud to announce his babies to them. It was nice to see them so happy after so long.

While it definitely felt a lot different than what it’d felt like with Fenrir, Cloud was somewhat surprised at how fast it was going. There was no way he could relax like Reno had for so long. He did have to wonder how much of that was on the fact that he’d already had one child.

Still, he took Zack’s advice and didn’t sit down very often unless his body outright demanded it. His Alpha had taken a lot of pointers from Rude and the amount of confidence he now showed was kind of cute. Where he’d once been nervous, Zack was positive and excited to bring their new child into the world.

Cloud let out a heavy breath as another contraction passed. “If it’d felt like this the first time, I wouldn’t have been so surprised.”

“Who knows what would’ve happened with the Shinra uprising, though. They were likely watching and waiting for the right moment.” Zack put his hands upon Cloud’s shoulders and began massaging them gently. “Thankfully, that’s not a thing this time.”

Making a soft noise, Cloud relaxed under his Alpha’s hands. “Just you and me, with baby making three.” He looked over his shoulder slightly, still leaning on the back of the couch he’d braced himself against. “Tseng probably wasn’t happy you had to leave since Rude’s gone, too.”

Shrugging, Zack leaned in to press a kiss to Cloud’s cheek. “Tseng can deal with it. Things are quieter than ever and Freya will be just fine taking up Rude’s position. I asked Nash to fill in for me since we do need a representative of the security team and not just Turks.”

“He really should consider settling down by now,” Cloud said.

“Don’t you worry, he’s trying very hard to do just that. If you thought you were awkward, you should see him trying to romance Elena,” Zack chuckled. “Beta romances can be kind of cute in how they dance around what they want.”

Before he got a chance to reply, Cloud grit his teeth and let out an involuntary growl as another contraction crept up on him. They hurt and he could tell that the time was getting closer. How Reno had been able to lay down and chat so casually, he had no idea. He didn’t even try to stop the groan that left him once the contraction passed. Shaking his head, he grunted, leaning forward over the couch.

“Never, ever tell Reno he took this better than I am,” Cloud muttered. “What’s with all the standing, anyway? I feel like you know something I don’t.”

Zack hummed softly and rubbed at Cloud’s lower back. “Simple physics. Gravity helps keep the kid angled down and ready, which is why you’re not going to be laying down this time. It’ll take less effort – er, according to Rude, anyway.”

Of course. Classes were clear that there were options, but most detailed the experience that would be in a hospital. Which meant being surrounded by doctors and nurses while giving birth on his back. Midwives and Alphas being the midwife were barely touched upon, stating only that there were various other methods used.

Turning his head to glance over his shoulder, Cloud shifted his mako-blue eyes to his lover before nodding. “Right, that thing you set up. It felt fine when we tested it, but will it balance me on shaking legs?”

“It’ll be fine. That’s why I got something with sides, so you can rest your legs against them,” Zack said, beaming proudly. “Rude got a bed with a really tall headboard. They don’t have a guest room, it’s more suited to being a birthing den than anything.”

Laughing softly, Cloud moved to straighten himself, groaning lowly as he did. “If they keep having multiples, they’ll have to get a small mansion. These houses they built quickly aren’t enough for big families.”

Stepping close, Zack snorted. “I think that Reno will cut Rude off before they get that far. Rude will be lucky if Reno doesn’t literally cut them off.”

“Are you kidding? Reno would rather choke down pills than mar anything Rude has.” Cloud had to chuckle as Zack looked at him with wide eyes. “You don’t think we just talk about how much our back hurts and what other baby carrying pains we have when we get together, do you? We’re allowed to brag about the sex we have.”

“I, uh, just didn’t think you were the type to kiss and tell,” Zack murmured.

Wearily, Cloud smiled and shook his head. “Reno does that plenty, and I’m sure he’s trying to goad me into being more open about it. What we do together is nobody’s business but our own. They just know you and I have a fantastic sex life, but I keep the dirty details to myself.”

If his lover had anything else to say, Cloud missed it as another contraction gripped him. Zack reached forward to help steady his lover, worry slipping through their bond. It was no wonder why as the intensity nearly knocked him off his feet. Though he breathed through it, he moaned softly once the pain subsided, leaning heavily against Zack.

“You need to sit for a few?” the Alpha asked quietly.

Letting out a heavy breath, the Omega shook his head slightly. “Afraid if I do, I might make a mess,” he said with a breathless laugh. “Pretty sure my water just broke. Didn’t even need to jump out a window this time.”

A slight shift confirmed it and Cloud made a soft noise as he propped himself up on Zack’s shoulders. He couldn’t believe that he’d focused enough with Fenrir to run through a crowd while avoiding potential capture. Adrenaline was a hell of a drug and he idly wished he had a decent dose of it going through him at the moment.

“Nothing’s ever conventional, is it?” Zack said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

“With me? Never. You’d better get used to it,” Cloud muttered, nodding to his lover that he was okay to walk. “I didn’t have these kinds of labour pains with Fenrir until the window jump sped it up.”

The Alpha hummed thoughtfully, easily bearing Cloud’s weight as they walked. “Knowing what I do now, it was probably the way you landed. Not that there was really any other way to land from that height, but squatting down can help a lot with the birthing process.”

Cloud was also learning quite a bit through Zack. The first time he’d been shown the padded bar attached to the wall with a cushioned stool beneath, he’d been sceptical. Even when he’d taken the position his lover suggested, Cloud felt like it was unconventional at best. Now, when faced with the task at hand, he supposed it made a lot of sense. Just thinking about how he did land after his jump from the window made him wonder how he’d made it so far afterwards.

Before he could get into position, Cloud did his best to bite back an agonized groan with another contraction. Now he could clearly feel that pressure, the sensation of a baby descending into the birth canal. Knowing how his body was so slow to catch up, he was just glad that it took the few hours it had to get to this point.

“Easy, don’t rush it,” Zack murmured as Cloud recovered from his recent contraction. “I’ve got you covered.”

Sometimes it was easy to forget how strong Zack was because he didn’t always show it off. He lifted Cloud off his feet with an ease that shouldn’t have been possible, a small breath leaving him the only indication he’d exerted himself at all. Cloud had instinctively bent his knees and now found his legs perfectly wedged between the thick padding of the stool. Thick, not stiff, soft and comfortable, just like the padding on the bar in front of him that he leaned against with a low moan of relief.

“Thought you’d lost it when you showed me this, but it’s pretty comfortable,” Cloud said, looking over his shoulder.

Zack fussed over his Omega for a moment before nodding. “Good. Relax for a second, I need to wash up before we do anything. Next project is to add a damn sink,” he said as he went out to the kitchen.

Resting against the padded bar and letting his body relax a little more, he tensed again as he felt another contraction. He didn’t dare push lest he do it in one go. Cloud certainly didn’t rely on his luck and he knew better than to think it wouldn’t happen. Since this baby wasn’t his first, he knew his muscles were already well aware of what to do.

It was a relief when Zack returned, washed up and even wearing gloves. He helped to lift up the simple robe that Cloud had opted to use, rolling it up enough to see what he was doing. A soft whistle met Cloud’s ears. “Not as far along as Fenrir was, but this kid’s more than ready to greet us.”

“I figured,” Cloud said, taking in a breath as he shifted on the stool. “Had another contraction, didn’t push down because I was afraid, they’d just slip out.”

A gentle chuckle left Zack as he got down to his knees as well. “I doubt that. You’re still tight enough the kid broke the water, but that’s normal for a male Omega. A bit tighter than female Omegas, but built just as much for it.”

Closing his eyes and laughing softly, Cloud pressed his forehead to the padded bar. “I don’t know whether to be relieved or not.” He curled his toes slightly; almost certain he could feel his body preparing for another contraction. “Guess we’ll see in a hurry.”

This time, he didn’t hesitate to bear down when the sensation hit him. While it definitely felt easier in the position he was in, it was no less painful than with Fenrir. Once he relaxed to take in a few breaths, he knew how naïve and optimistic he’d been with his earlier assessment. After all, this baby was overdue and hadn’t stopped growing in the meantime.

He didn’t waste time with words as he bore down hard, a loud cry leaving him as he felt the head of his child descend finally. As he expected, his legs shook hard, the stinging pain making him growl lowly. “Shit, that _hurts_ ,” he hissed, shaking his head.

“You’re almost there,” Zack reassured him, putting a hand on the small of Cloud’s back. “Shouldn’t take more than another push.”

As if on cue, another contraction made Cloud instinctively push. He was vaguely aware of the groan in the back of his throat as he worked against the pain. The groan turned into a gasp as he felt his baby slide out the rest of the way, his body almost unable to process what he’d gone through. He settled with just collapsing on the padded bar and closing his eyes as he panted heavily.

The baby’s cry hit his ears and that perked him up slightly, but there was no way he was moving from the spot he was in. He could feel the pride in their bond which was burning more than ever. With Zack, there was always more with it, like excitement and anticipation, anxiety and worry. Cloud took it all in with a tired grin as he felt Zack move beside him.

“Don’t disappoint her now,” Zack said, kneeling down again so Cloud could see their newborn. “Almost too bad I don’t have a scale, but she’s bigger than Fenrir was.”

Cloud tried to laugh but disliked how his stomach felt as he did so he settled with an amused smile. He reached over with one hand, putting it on the fussing baby’s cheek. “Blonde, huh? Go figure. I took after my mother, so I guess she’s continuing the tradition.”

“Well, she is beautiful, just like you are.”

Rolling his eyes with a pained grunt, Cloud shifted enough so that he could at least turn to see his daughter. “Even like this, you’ll find me attractive. I don’t know if you’re crazy or just hopeless,” he teased. “Go on, she’s yours to say the name of this time.”

They’d both come up with names they’d liked depending on the gender. Cloud had chosen the male name while Zack chose the female name. Both had spent countless hours digging through books to try and find just the right one and part of him feared that Zack was unprepared.

“Huh? Oh, right,” Zack whispered, almost confirming his lover’s fears. “Lyra. Not as grand as Fenrir, but I like the name myself.”

Cloud looked up to Zack who glanced up as well before leaning in for a gentle kiss. The Omega nodded wearily, looking back down to his newborn daughter. “I’m glad it’s just us this time and we don’t have more of a battle to fight later.”

“Nothing but getting some rest,” Zack agreed. “Easier this time, wasn’t it?”

Humming softly, the blonde closed his eyes briefly. “Debatable. After the wild beginning she put me through, I don’t know if that was any easier than Fenrir’s surprise appearance.” Cloud made a noise as he felt residual pain go through him, rubbing his stomach lightly. “I think it’s time I gave my body a rest after this.”

Nodding lightly in agreement, Zack leaned in for another kiss before he stood up. Cloud distinctly remembered the afterbirth process being decidedly more unpleasant with Fenrir. It was a breeze with Lyra, though the ache was definitely still the same. Everything felt far more palatable since he was home and had familiar surroundings to rest in.

Once Zack helped him into the bed then busied himself with cleaning things up, Cloud pulled himself up to look in on his daughter. He was surprised to see her still awake, though that was being generous. She was as tired as he was, but it seemed she had her brother’s curiosity. Deep blue eyes that glowed with the shine of mako blinked up at him, a soft noise leaving Lyra as she saw him.

“Your papa’s right, you are beautiful,” Cloud murmured with a soft smile.

“I told you, just like her daddy.” The Alpha grinned, looking to his lover. “Now, get some sleep and I’ll take care of everything around here.”

Laughing gently, Cloud shook his head. “Can’t I enjoy this just a little while longer?” He reached into the bassinet, ensuring the blanket was tucked around Lyra comfortably. “Zack, I meant it when I said I should give my body a rest. No matter how much I want to have another baby, I need to see whether or not things can ever be normal for me.”

There was sympathy in their bond and Zack moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on Cloud’s shoulder, his gaze soft. “Even if you’re never ‘normal’, we’ll always work with it. Lyra proved you know the signs so you’ll always know when you’re ready.” He shrugged a shoulder, his eyes slipping to their daughter. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support you. We’re a team and we do things together.”

Cloud felt his tattoo burn with an intensity he was used to by now. He didn’t need it to know how happy Zack was, but it was a reassurance he appreciated. Any previous worries he had that Zack’s eyes would wander were completely gone. His lover only had eyes for him and he didn’t think twice about the idea that another Omega could be added to their clan. Even if it did happen, he would accept them more readily than he would have a year ago.

He jolted slightly as he felt the weight lift off the bed. “Thanks, Zack.”

Pausing before bending over to pick up dirty laundry, Zack laughed lightly. “Let’s not turn this into an endless cycle of thanking each other. Like I said, we’re a team and I love you with everything I’ve got in me. We’ll always be there for each other.”

No matter how other people perceived him, Zack sometimes had a way with words. Cloud chuckled and nodded as he shifted to get comfortable in the bed. “Love you, too,” he murmured drowsily.

It was an easy sleep he fell into, one that he knew wouldn’t be disturbed by discussions with extremists later. Perhaps Zack was right that things were easier this time.


	16. Epilogue - Reno - Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Reno and his pride.
> 
> The day that I wrote this chapter, I learned the hilarious truth that Reno dyes his hair red. Found in the Japan-only Ultimania for Crisis Core, it's stated very plainly that he dyes his hair red and you can see it easily in some of FF7 Remake where the roots of his hair are...black. I swear, I pegged him as a puffed-up brat before, but that just put the cherry on top. I know, you don't believe me, but there's a [great series of Tweets right this way which prove it](https://twitter.com/aitaikimochi/status/1272964399972577280). Everything we know about him is a lie.
> 
> With that bit of knowledge dropped, I want to thank you all for reading. You're all awesome and take care!

Routines hadn’t been as difficult to set up as Reno had thought they’d be with twins. Of course, it was easier with two hands to take care of everything. As the time they had to spend together dwindled, Rude kept slowly distancing himself to let Reno get used to the idea of doing things on his own. It took a few fumbling steps before he managed the process of ensuring the babies were fed, cleaned, and comfortable.

With Rude around, Reno had allowed himself to be a lot more vulnerable. He knew that his lover understood that it was hard for him to even admit he needed help in the first place. Part of him wondered if this was also how Cloud was when he was alone with Zack. It was a new kind of freedom that his Omega side appreciated, though he did hope that it wasn’t something he’d show outwardly to everyone. He had a reputation to uphold.

By the time Rude was called back into work, the red-head was more confident in handling the homemaking duties on his own. Being domestic in any capacity had once been the lowest on his list of “things to do before growing old”, but he had an appreciation of it now.

So much of it was about scratching that itch he’d long denied and outright tried to squash. It wasn’t anything new as many male Omegas did, most successfully at that. He’d almost become one of them and he knew he would have regretted that.

Even once he was alone, Reno settled mostly with calling Cloud and Tifa rather than visiting them. It wasn’t that he was _trying_ to be antisocial, part of him was worried that his changes would be more obvious in person. It was a foolish worry as he knew the other two Omegas wouldn’t judge, but his pride would.

It took another week before Rude noticed – or, more aptly, called attention to it. Sitting at the dinner table, he looked over to his Omega. “You stayed at home again today.”

“Yeah, yeah, give me a break. Maybe I like being at home and I’m trying to get used to taking care of the kids still,” Reno muttered around a mouthful of dinner.

“Don’t insult me,” Rude shot back, tapping his bond. “I can tell and you know that, so why do you even bother trying to lie? You’re afraid of something. Knowing you, it’s something simple that’s easy to overcome, but you’ve decided to overthink it.”

Shit. His bullshit didn’t always work with Rude any longer since they’d spent so much time together. Well, that and the Alpha simply _knew_ how Reno worked by now. The worst part? He knew that Rude was likely right and he was about to get thoroughly stomped in the knowledge department. It was usually Rude or Cloud that tended to break through his bad habits and, this time, Cloud hadn’t taken the chance before Rude did.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Reno lifted a hand before dropping it on his lap. He put his elbow up on the table then set his head on his other hand. “Okay, lay it on me, wise one. Why don’t I want to go outside and socialize?”

“If I knew that, maybe I could help you work through it,” Rude said, arching a brow. “But you’re getting defensive about it so it must mean something to you on some level.”

Some of the tension went away and he knew part of that was on Rude. Both of them were good at knowing what one or the other needed, though usually the calming part was on him. Rude borrowed from Reno when he needed it, while Reno did it once in a while since he didn’t really need to act all Alpha during his normal life these days. When Rude was the one doing the calming, it was a quiet reminder that the Alpha wasn’t going to judge him for anything.

While he still hesitated, the Omega relaxed and furrowed his brow. “It’s stupid, you’re right. Hard not to think of how much everything’s changed.” Picking up his fork, Reno nudged at the small amount of dinner still left on his plate. “How much _I’ve_ changed.”

Rude seemed to pick up on what the problem was right away. “You’re afraid of showing who you are to someone who isn’t me.” There was no laughter, simply an understanding smile on Rude’s face. “Your pride is at stake.”

“Damn right it is. Everyone’s used to me being not so…” He trailed off, grumbling for a moment before he finished off his dinner finally in frustration. “So disgustingly _Omega_. That’s not my style.”

“I wouldn’t say that it’s ‘stupid’ so much as it is your preference for your outward appearance. I can take it a step further to say that it’s flattering because you can be who you are around me so easily,” Rude said, grinning slightly. “Just as I’m much more relaxed around you.”

Reno paused at that, tipping his head to one side. “I never even noticed. You’ve always been so damn serious and relaxed, but I guess you are more uptight when you’re on the job.” He made a face, stopping as he heard Aria fussing. Getting up to check on her, he looked over at his lover. “People would notice the differences with me.”

The Alpha leaned back in his chair for a moment before he got up, gathering up the dishes from dinner. “Naturally. One could argue they’ll expect some of them because that’s how it works when Omegas have children.”

“What, are you saying that I’ve got no right to my reputation now that I’ve got kids?” Reno tried very hard not to sound bitter as he picked his daughter up and held her close. “Sounds a bit unfair, don’t you think? What a shit trade off.”

Now Rude did laugh, rolling up his sleeves as he started on washing the dishes. “I’m not saying that at all, and neither is anyone else. People are going to expect some changes, but I doubt you could change your demeanour around other people if you tried,” he said. “You still rely so heavily on being brash and caustic, but you’re no longer a Turk. You have nothing to prove to anyone, least of all your friends. How you react to strangers will never change.”

Total annihilation with logic and facts, as expected. He let out a breath then made a soft noise as Levi started all but demanding attention as well. “Really, you two are going to do this now of all times? Let your old man have an existential crisis.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Reno. Cloud and Tifa won’t judge you and you know this.”

Now holding both of his children, one in each arm, Reno rolled his eyes. “Did I not just say that I’m allowed to have an existential crisis?” he muttered irritably. “I know, you’re right, but it’s still…”

He couldn’t describe it. “Weird” wasn’t the word he was looking for. “Unnatural” might fit, but even that didn’t seem to convey what he was feeling.

“Uncharacteristic?” Rude supplied.

“That’s it!” Reno said, moving to sit down again at the dinner table.

Silence greeted him, though he still heard the sound of dishes being washed. “To be fair, isolating yourself socially is also uncharacteristic of you. Let’s not forget that you were the one who insisted we start socializing with others,” Rude pointed out, not even looking over to his lover.

Leaning back in his chair and shifting the twins in his arms, Reno made a soft noise. “I hate that you keep making good points. You’re pissing me off as much as Cloud does.”

Chuckling, Rude looked over his shoulder briefly. “You’ve spoken to him on the phone lately, haven’t you?” Getting a nod in response, he tipped his head curiously. “He’s the only other one who seems to pick up on things that bother you. If you’re talking to me about it, has he really not picked up on how much you haven’t been yourself?”

He opened his mouth before he even thought about it but closed it just as quickly. “Guess not,” he said, shaking his head.

“Did you want to speculate on why that is or did you want me to tell you?”

“What, you know what’s on blondie’s mind now?” Reno grumbled. That meant the answer was obvious and he was avoiding it because he already made up his mind ahead of time that he disliked the answer. He let out a gusty sigh of defeat. “Because I haven’t changed to him.”

Rude laughed at that, drying his hands with a towel as he turned around from the sink. “You didn’t notice you’ve already changed quite a bit. For one who feared change from the beginning, you’ve done a lot of it since then.” The look on the Alpha’s face told Reno that he didn’t mind the changes. “If it makes you feel better, you can look at it as adapting to your situation.”

Truthfully, he hadn’t considered it that way, either. What he perceived as weakness was a necessary adaptation to the direction his life had taken. In the end, it didn’t matter how other people perceived him now because it was obvious what he was. Kids proved what body language couldn’t, and he wasn’t about to deny it to that point.

“Point made. Like a hammer to a nail,” Reno sighed. “Hey, did you want to extend some of the insight to why I keep doing this shit to myself?”

The Alpha shrugged a shoulder and leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. “Because you’ve presented yourself in a certain way for so long, you think that’s _all_ you are. It’s easier for others to accept your differences than it is for you,” Rude said. “You’re no longer simply a Turk, you’re a mate and a parent.”

“No, I’m an Omega, and the sooner I stop telling myself I’m not, the better.”

It was a hard admission, even after thinking he’d accepted it ages ago. Unlike Cloud, his path was more difficult as he struggled between what his mind told him he was and his heart wanted him to be. Reno was more stubborn than most, considering he had two newborns in his arms and he still tried to listen to his mind over his heart.

Yet, as he looked to Rude, he didn’t see or feel anything from him other than encouragement. “Precisely. It’s not easy for you and I won’t rush you, but consider the ones that rely on you now. Levi especially will be looking to you as he grows while the outside world judges him as they judged you.”

That made him lean towards his son, now understanding how his own parents felt. It was no wonder they built him up as much as possible, hoping that he could succeed. They didn’t even get to see him succeed because he took so long deciding what he wanted to be. Rude had a point that dug deep and hit way too close to home.

“Low blow, but you’re right. Not going to be much of a role model if I can’t even decide what the hell I am,” Reno muttered. “If he grows up with Cloud and Tifa’s kids, he’s going to have a strong group of friends, though. More than I ever had.”

“He won’t if you keep socially isolating yourself as you are. Trust your friends,” Rude said, nodding once. “I didn’t branch out to Zack and Kayden for no reason. I consider them good friends and I’d rather not have to be the one to drag you to talk to people you used to consider yourself close to.”

Just like Cloud, Rude found the weak spot and attacked it without mercy. It was really the only way Reno learned to accept his weak points most of the time. This was one that he needed to get over long before his son was old enough to understand how different he was.

Shaking his head lightly, Reno got up so he could let his son and daughter sleep peacefully without his interference. He’d gotten good at holding both and setting both down one-handed. “I have no idea how you put up with me.”

“Yes, you do. It’s called ‘love’ and we both begrudgingly accept a lot of things from one another because of it, including how you run yourself in circles over simple things.” Rude came closer, running his fingers through Reno’s ponytail. “You might want to take care of this before you meet up with Cloud and Tifa.”

Thrown off for a moment, Reno pulled his hair forward. “Ah, shit. I completely forgot,” he lamented, looking at the dark colour of his hair showing through. “I can handle a lot of things, but not being a red-head is not one of them.”

Grinning gently, Rude leaned in to kiss his lover. “Do you think you’ll ever let them know you’re not a natural red-head?”

“Not in my lifetime. I’m already taking a beating with my appearance, let’s not throw that into the mix.” Reno flicked his ponytail behind him, running a hand through what he now knew was his natural black hair. Mostly, anyway. “I should have something in the bathroom if you watch the kids while I take care of this.”

Obviously satisfied with their discussion, Rude nodded. “Leave them to me. I’ve been meaning to bring the hair up, but thought you’d finally decided to go natural.” He paused for a moment, looking to their twins. “They’ll eventually figure it out considering none of our children will ever have red hair. And we’re not dyeing their hair to keep up your charade.”

Reno pouted slightly, though it wasn’t serious. “You’re no fun. We’ll just say it’s genetics on your side being dominant. They both look like you, anyway.”

There was a tug at the back of his head and he felt his hair go free, turning around to see Rude holding onto the band he used to hold his hair back. “Don’t take long.”

Smirking playfully, Reno reached forward to take his hair band. “What, am I now cleared for sex again? You sure made me wait long enough.” By at least three extra weeks. He’d counted. “I was starting to think our sex life was dead in the water.”

“Go get your fire back,” Rude said, grinning as he made his way to the living room with their children. “I’ll prove to you that our sex life is alive and well.”

Making his way upstairs, Reno could feel the eyes on his back – or, more appropriately, his ass. In many ways, he was glad that Rude was the one who brought him back to himself this time. It wouldn’t be the last time, but they’d always work through it. Besides, maybe he really just needed his red hair and a good dicking to remind himself who he really was.

Yeah, he’d go with that.


	17. Epilogue - Cloud - A Perfect Mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some food for future thought in this epilogue. Touching on things that I'll likely explore sometime down the road.

It’d been interesting getting into life with two children, one of whom was far more mobile than the other. Cloud had enjoyed the weeks he’d gotten to spend with Zack, though he did have to admit he got a bit too used to having another pair of hands around. All good things had to come to an end, and Zack returning to work had seen Cloud fall back to old routines. They were doubled up now, but at least he knew what he was doing this time.

Left to their own devices, Tifa and Cloud did their best to get together as often as possible. It helped to mitigate the boredom of sitting at home. Not to mention, it gave Fenrir a place to play and burn off his boundless energy. They’d taken to going to a park which had led to them speaking to other Omegas and Betas with children every day.

The real treat was when Reno finally decided to join them. He’d explained that the way his life had turned upside-down had made him worry endlessly that he’d changed far too much. It would be foolish to anyone else, but both Cloud and Tifa understood Reno’s unique struggles to find his footing as an Omega. Their reassurances seemed to make the red-head understand that they would never judge him for what he was.

Honestly, all of them were still trying to find their footing. Tifa as a new mother, Reno as an Omega, and Cloud as he watched Fenrir flourish unexpectedly fast. It was another new worry in the mess of anxieties that he had.

“Papa, up please!”

Fenrir’s voice made Cloud look over as Zack entered the home. There was no hesitation as Zack picked his son up, giving him a toothy grin. Despite all his worries, Cloud took solace in his family. There were things that simply didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things – to them, at least.

“How’s my overly anxious mate doing today?” Zack said, giving a sideways glance to his lover as he approached the living room. “Are we going to have one of our famous chats tonight before sleep?”

Sighing softly, Cloud chuckled as he got up. “Afraid so. Welcome home,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. He kissed Fenrir’s cheek as well since his son always demanded it when Zack was shown affection. “Dinner’s almost ready. Could you get him in the high chair?”

They still tried not to talk about things that were too serious around the dinner table. With Fenrir absorbing words at an alarming rate, they didn’t need him grasping deep concepts at the same time. With Cloud’s worries revolving entirely around their son, he definitely didn’t want him to think something was wrong with him.

Conversation was light and they shared talk of the good things throughout the day. Trips to the park, seeing Reno and Tifa with their babies, and the more common pleasantries at work were the focus at the table. After dinner, while Cloud took care of the dishes, Zack connected with his children. Fenrir truly enjoyed the radio and also loved being read to.

Fenrir was always exhausted by the time he made it to his bed. Though it seemed like he had no limits to his energy, even he usually had to be carried up to bed. It was nice not fighting to get him to rest, unlike his sister who generally fussed for a short while. Then they’d meet whatever demand she had and she’d curl up for a night’s rest.

Zack was already in bed by the time Cloud got to the bedroom. “I’m sorry, I know you’re tired,” Cloud said as he started undressing.

“You’re a mess, Cloud. What’s eating at you?” the Alpha asked, somehow managing to keep his eyes off of his lover’s body. Almost.

The feeling of desire distracted him and the blonde laughed softly, looking over his shoulder. “We’ll talk first and then you can ravish me until we sleep.” Cloud grabbed his night pants, slipping them on with a light hop. “It’s Fenrir,” he said finally.

Instantly, Zack was on alert, any trace of attraction pushed aside for paying full attention. “Has something happened?”

Cloud climbed into bed, putting his feet under the covers as he shook his head. “Not exactly. I’m just surprised at how quickly he’s picking up on everything. Even the doctor’s amazed at how fast his vocabulary’s expanding.”

“You think it’s the Jenova cells?” Zack asked, his voice low.

Nodding, Cloud looked over to the Alpha anxiously. “Apparently, he’s not growing any faster, but his mental development is off the charts. He doesn’t even need help walking anymore and he’s understanding shapes – “

“Slow down,” Zack laughed softly, reaching up to put a hand on the Omega’s shoulder. “You’re really worrying over him being super-smart?”

“What if that’s not all they do?” Cloud fretted. “There’s so little we do know about it.”

Looking thoughtful, Zack reached up to scratch idly at his neck before folding his arms behind his head. He lay back against them, tipping his head to one side so he could look at Cloud. “What we know is that Genesis and Angeal had normal childhoods, but I don’t know much about Sephiroth’s. They were all brilliant and strong enough to reach SOLDIER First-Class easily.” He paused, taking in a soft breath. “But nothing about them was really normal. They were all projects in the end, not like Fenrir or Lyra.”

And that was the sticking point, wasn’t it? Fenrir and Lyra were naturally born and wouldn’t ever find files on themselves down the road. There was no SOLDIER to join, no war to fight. No mako reactors to find horrors within, and no Professor Hojo to take them away.

“You’re more worried about them being singled out, aren’t you?”

After a moment, Cloud nodded once. “If it were just their eyes glowing from mako, that wouldn’t be so much of a problem. But they’ll both start understanding how different they are sooner.”

There was barely any warning from Zack before he pulled Cloud close to him. He easily lifted the Omega up until he was comfortably straddling Zack’s legs. That was Zack’s universal “calm down” move when he didn’t just outright kiss his lover to shut him up.

Covering Cloud’s mouth with a single finger, Zack let out a sigh. “Then we’ll tell them things when they do understand. You can’t change how quickly they’ll learn, Cloud. We should encourage them to learn as much as they can and to ask questions.” Removing his finger, he smiled sadly. “I get it, we’ve got some tough learning curves ahead of us, but we’ll deal with them like we do with everything else.”

Growling softly, Cloud ran his hands down his face before letting out a breath through his nose. “I don’t think it’s going to be as gentle as ‘learning curves’ with our kids.” He pressed his lips together as thoughts ran through his mind. “We’ll find out sooner rather than later if Fenrir can hear the Lifestream. What if we’ve accidentally created a modern version of an Ancient?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Zack said, making a sour face. “Even if our kids are comparable to Ancients, what’s wrong with that? Without Shinra or anyone looking for the Promised Land of the fairy tale, they’ll be free to make their own history.”

It was an angle Cloud had never thought about. No one held onto the belief that the Promised Land existed and, even if it did, no one cared. They’d seen the price to pay for meddling with the Planet and taking what wasn’t theirs. If the Ancients called to their children, they could listen and decide for themselves what they’d do.

He looked up as he felt a hand on his cheek, seeing Zack’s questioning eyes looking at him. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s just daunting to raise children that we know are going to be different, even if their peers don’t pick up on it.”

Zack relaxed visibly, brushing his thumb over Cloud’s cheek before dropping his hand to his side. “Our kids aren’t Genesis, Angeal, or Sephiroth. I feel like, if we give them enough support, we can stop them from feeling like outcasts,” Zack said. “It helps that they’re being raised around Reno and Tifa’s kids, but I can tell Fenrir loves his sister already.”

“No kidding,” Cloud laughed softly, finally relaxing as well. “He brings her toys sometimes, like he just knows what she needs. There’s never been any jealousy and he does his best to help as much as he can. It’s nothing like I expected having them together would be.”

Chuckling, Zack folded his arms behind his head again. “Sounds like we might already have an answer to the question about hearing the Lifestream. Remember when you could see and hear Sephiroth? What if they’re already communicating with each other?”

That was almost a terrifying thought, yet also intriguing. “I didn’t even think about it. Lyra doesn’t even know words yet, how can she be telling him what she wants? She doesn’t have object permanence yet, she’s too young for that.”

Making a soft noise, the Alpha shrugged a shoulder and grimaced. “That’s something I can’t explain, but if Fenrir’s learning quickly now, how much was he learning as a baby?”

Something about it made Cloud remember about the snide comment from the old president of Shinra. SOLDIERs tended to have advanced cell degradation, yet neither of them exhibited that trait. Zack’s body had all but rejected Jenova’s cells, while Cloud had taken some time to absorb them. There was something to that, he felt.

“So, they’re learning faster, but their body isn’t aging as quickly as their brain is,” Cloud muttered as he puzzled through his thoughts. He shook his head as he felt and saw the look from Zack. “They’re a mix of both of us, right? We’re not like other SOLDIERs because we’re not experiencing cell degradation.”

“Almost every SOLDIER fell to Sephiroth’s call for a ‘reunion’,” Zack said, frowning lightly. “I don’t think I’ve even met another SOLDIER since Midgar got wiped off the map.”

Nodding lightly, Cloud put a hand over where Zack’s heart was, feeling the strong thrum of the organ underneath his palm. “You rejected Jenova’s cells because your will is so strong. Jenova appeals to the weakness in someone’s will, which is why I let her in so easily, giving an opening for Sephiroth.” He smiled and shook his head. “Zack, don’t deny it. Things only got better when I accepted myself as who I am.”

Though Zack still clearly didn’t like what Cloud had said, he let out a begrudging snort of agreement. The Alpha looked to the blonde as if asking for further explanation of Cloud’s thoughts. “Together, we’d balance each other out. What if our babies have modified, balanced Jenova cells?”

It suddenly clicked for Zack, his eyes going wide as he processed it all. He took a moment before he spoke, sitting up straight. “What does that even mean for them?”

“So far? Enhanced brain development which gives them better communication skills. That’s all we really know and Fenrir wouldn’t have the words to tell me if his sister’s ‘talking’ to him in his mind.” Cloud shrugged a shoulder. “Not yet, anyway.”

“But they’ll never have to worry about cell degradation or falling into a thrall.”

The implications settled in for both of them, not all of them welcome thoughts. Hojo had been on the right track, but his impatience and desire for results had been his downfall. In many ways, Cloud was relieved that it had been. No matter how screwed up his body was reproductively, he owed the mess he was for helping to label him as a failure. Their children were their own, not born of some freak experiment.

Well, so to speak.

“I thought you were worrying for nothing, but you’re not wrong. They’re going to be a challenge no one’s ever had before,” Zack sighed.

Feeling more at ease, Cloud simply smiled lightly, reaching up to put his hands upon Zack’s cheeks. “And we’ll handle those challenges the way we always handle things, right?”

Zack furrowed his brow, worry rising up inside of him. “What about _you_? What if you start showing degradation?”

The question made Cloud pause, thinking about it before he could only close his eyes and shake his head. “I don’t know. If it was going to happen, I feel like it would have already. Maybe I’m not perfect like Fenrir and Lyra, but I’ve felt more in balance since Sephiroth’s gone. If all I have to worry about is screwed up heat cycles and a confusing gestation period, I’ll take it.”

Perhaps it was the way that Cloud said it with such certainty that put Zack at ease. No matter what, they would enjoy the time that they had in front of them.

Maybe their children were a new breed of “Ancient” or something else entirely. They weren’t Genesis, Angeal, or Sephiroth. They would never be Jenova or controlled by her. Whatever their genetic makeup was, they would get the chance to be whoever or whatever they wanted to be. No one could take their childhood away from them, and their parents would make sure of that.

“Okay, that was a lot heavier than I thought it’d be,” Zack chuckled softly. “I don’t even know if I can get to sleep with all the thoughts in my head.”

“You and me both.” Cloud sighed, leaning against his lover with a grin. “I think we’re both overdue for relaxing the old-fashioned way.”

Arms came up to wrap around Cloud’s waist, a soft growl meeting his ears. “Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we conclude this (likely) final part of the series. Though I will very probably revisit when my ideas hit for one-shots, I think I've written myself into a beautiful corner where long-winded and long-chaptered would just be boring and meandering. One-shots will do nicely from here on out.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't expect my ideas to go this far when I first started writing it all. It started as trying to rewrite a shoddy fic from twenty years ago which then turned into a much more coherent and expanded alternate universe that I enjoyed writing for even more. I'd love to make other AUs for FF7, but my brain hasn't come up with one that has anywhere near as much direction as this one did.
> 
> As I've been playing FFXV recently, my thoughts have also turned to writing for that fandom. You'll soon learn that I'm not creative at all and will likely reuse ideas. When I latch onto something that can be universally inserted (like A/B/O dynamics), I find it really hard not to put it everywhere. Granted! Not everything would be the same, but I'm a little particular with my A/B/O stuff. I'm unsure as to _when_ any FFXV stuff will show up as my new computer has given me access to games like Death Stranding, Tales of Zestira and I have others waiting in the wings. Rest assured, I will absolutely not stop writing.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It all means so much to me and you've been fantastic. You soothed a lot of my worries that my writing was nothing but complete garbage. It might not be the best, but I'm glad that I can make some people happy in some way. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart. 💕


End file.
